The Crystal Guardian
by kagome7304
Summary: The crystal Guardian is the protector of the most powerful object in Japan. It belongs to a human girl who has had a rough life, and her memory erased from who she truly is. And a demon who has the heart of Ice, and still mourns for his lost friend...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story except for Fawn. She is my own creation. Other than that, I do not own anything but the idea.

Chapter 1:

_"You're hitting like a little cub. Hit Harder! Left. Left. Right. Kick. Right. Right. Faster. Block again…Good." A female demoness said to her student._

_"Was that better Fawn?" a tired eight-year-old girl asked._

_"Yes princess. That was better. You still need a lot of work if you are going to be the guardian of the crystal. Now go get cleaned up for breakfast. Meet back here by 3:00." Fawn said dismissing the girl._

_"Is Reina really doing better, Fawn?" a voice said from the shadows once the girl was out of the dojo._

_"Yes my lord. I would not lie to your daughter, or give her false hopes. She is strong enough to take down a human without a second thought. However, she is not strong enough to take down a demon attacker. She is only human…she can only do so much. If you had allowed her to remain a demoness, her training would have already been completed. This is too much strain on her fragile body. I am sure the lady would have agreed with me if she was still alive." Fawn said standing her ground almost daring the lord to say anything._

_"I am sure my mate would have understood. There are demons out asking questions about the crystal. The closer they get to these lands the closer they come to feeling the energy from the crystal. You have two days to have her ready to accept the crystal into her body. Fawn…after the ceremony my dear little Rin will have to leave here to throw off the scent of the crystal." Lord Rengae said looking out the window, "you will also have to take the book of legends as well…if that gets into the wrong hands that will be the end. The book is the key to how the crystal works as well as the ceremony to place it within a guardian."_

_"Lord Rengae…I fear I do not understand what you mean by throw off the scent of the crystal." Fawn questioned._

_"Those demons, who are hunting down the crystal, can sense it. When it obtains a guardian, the scent will disappear. By then they will have a set direction. I cannot risk them killing Rin as they search for the crystal. Therefore, if she is gone already then they will never find her. The crystal will change her scent after the first 24 hours of having the crystal in her. She will be left in your care Fawn. Keep her safe at all cost. She is all I have left." Lord Rengae said with sadness in his jade eyes, before walking out of the dojo._

Fawn's nose twitched at the smell of fresh coffee, bringing her out of a deep sleep. She sat up a minutes viewing her surroundings. The sun shone into her Victorian window, letting her know it was a new day. 'Damn…that's the third time this week that I have had those bizarre dreams…well more like memories…but what does it mean. I never had dreams of my past before…only the haunting images of a dreadful night. It's like my subconscious is trying to tell me something.' Fawn thought as she rose out of bed putting on her purple silk robe, and went down to the kitchen.

"Rinny, could you be an angel and pour me a cup of coffee…please." Kenji whimpered sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Sure Kenji…but you have to tell me what you are doing up so early on a Saturday." Rin said pouring Kenji a cup of coffee.

"Well sweetheart…" Kenji began only to be interrupted.

"I could ask you the same thing." Fawn said stalking in like a lioness on two feet. Rin envied demon grace; it was so smooth and elegant.

"I have to work. Why are the two of you up?" Rin asked again.

"Well…we are demons Rin…and you know our senses are heightened. Therefore, we smelled coffee. The smell woke us up." Kenji said in a 'duh' tone.

"Reina that was a silly question to ask. You have lived with demons your whole life. You should have known why we were up when you brewed the coffee. What is this about you working today? You have already worked six straight days. Your body needs rest; humans are more fragile than demons or even hanyous. Maybe your hanyou boss needs a reminder." Fawn said in her 'I'm not pleased' tone.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll be looking for another job. I unlike you have to work for a living. I do not come from a high-ranking demon clan where I have money I can just throw away and not have to work. Anyway, I have to get going. I will see you later. I'll call on my lunch break…unless you're going to bring me lunch" Rin smiled.

"I'll make you something Reina…I'll see you at one o'clock sharp." Fawn said hugging Rin bye.

Kenji sat quiet until he heard Rin start her car and said, "You do realize that you're acting like her mother. She is not your kit…she is a grown woman. You need to give her space to live her life."

"My job is to protect her at all cost…plus her mother is dead, so someone has to step in. Lord Rengae died with my solemn vow to protect Reina. So don't be telling me what I need to be doing Kenji." Fawn growled.

Rin arrived at the office a half hour before her shift, and began working on the list of things Inuyasha needs. It did not seem like that much to do, she had to get all the company reports for the past year and the monthly reports for this year. Fortunately, she filed them all away. Therefore, it would only take her two hours to gather them all. Once she had them neatly in boxes on her desk, she went into Inuyasha's office to see where he wants them.

"Rin, just the person I wanted to see…how's the search coming along?" Inuyasha asked a little worried.

"I'm done…where do you want them? Please don't say in here…your office is a mess." Rin said in disgust.

"No…not in here. My half-brother needs them in his new office. Kagura is over there now getting her new desk set up, have her help you." Inuyasha instructed before typing away on his computer.

Rin grumbled and went back to her desk to grab the three boxes of reports. She struggled getting them down the hall and plopped them on Kagura's desk. "Gee Kagura, thanks for all your help…it would have been nice if you could of grabbed a box or two from me." Rin said in a sweet sarcastic tone.

"It's not my problem if you can't carry them 5o feet from your desk." Kagura snarled, "now get them off my desk you human wench. They go inside Sesshomaru's office not here on my desk."

"Well then get the door you lazy bitch." Rin said smartly not thinking whom she was talking to and not realizing they were being watched from down the hall.

"What did you say…?" Kagura stuttered in shock and anger.

"I said. Get. The. Door. You. Lazy. Bitch." Rin annunciated every word loudly so she was clearly heard.

"You stupid human wench…I'll fucking kill you for disrespecting me." Kagura snarled about to lunge. Unfortunately, for Kagura someone moved faster, pinning Kagura in the chair she sat in.

"You will not touch her you lowly excuse for a wind sorceress!" Fawn growled threatening, "If I ever find out you touched a single hair on her head I will kill you slowly until you beg for death."

"Fawn…Fawn! Do not hurt her…you are going to get me fired. She isn't worth it." Rin said coming to her senses on what had just happened.

"Fine…heed my warning wind sorceress if you touch my ward…heaven and hell won't be able to shield you from my wrath." Fawn warned Kagura before stalking off towards Rin to make sure she is ok.

"What's going on down here? I heard growling." Inuyasha said coming to a halt.

"This bitch threatened me Inuyasha!" Kagura whimpered as fawn made a threatening growl.

"Ma'am…I don't know who you are, but you can't go around threatening my employees." Inuyasha said coming to Fawn's side.

"She almost went after my ward. What kind of place you running here hanyou? I come down here to have lunch with my ward and I find this poor excuse for a demoness about to lunge at her." Fawn turned growling at Inuyasha in demand of respect.

Inuyasha stared at her blue markings in shock. He knew this to be a high-ranking demoness. "Hmmmm…you're from the fire and ice fox clan, aren't you." He blurted out without thinking.

"Yes…I don't see what point that makes." Fawn said confused.

"I am just surprised to see that one survived. The last time I heard of the fire and ice fox clan they were massacred a little over a decade ago with the Taiyoukai manor in the southwestern lands. As I am sure, you are well aware, that your clan is the most powerful fox demon clan. Just as powerful as the Inuyoukai. Much respect Miss…."

"Fawn Kitsune…and you…"

"Inuyasha Tashi…son of Inutashio Tashi, head of our clan."

"Inutashio's boy thought he only had purebred son…not a mutt." Fawn said making a frank but hurtful observation. This made inuyasha grind his teeth.

"Fawn! Be nice! God she's gonna get me fired." Rin yelled.

"Reina, enough babbling. Inuyasha keep your bitch in line and off my ward…understand." Fawn said grabbing Rin by the arm leading her to her desk where Fawn left their lunch.

Watching Fawn walk away as if she had dismissed him, Inuyasha turned to Kagura taking out his frustration on her by saying, "Kagura, Go home before I fire you and make Rin the assistant to both my brother and me. You nearly caused bad blood with one of the most powerful clans of the south. As of Monday you are my brother's problem."

Rin and fawn ate their lunch in silence, due to not only what happened with Kagura, but due to the anger Rin was feeling. She is so mad about the fact that Fawn embarrasses her at work or wherever they go, if Rin gets into an argument with a demon, fawn always pops up threatening the demon in front of everyone. She was making a big deal out of something so small. It always left Rin feeling like a child. With that thought, Rin decided that enough was enough. Tonight it will all change. She planned to show Fawn that she was capable of taking care of herself.

Rin pulled up to the house, still filled with anger and rage from the incident that happened at work. The more Rin thought about it the angrier she got. She slammed the doors all the way up to her room quickly changing into her workout clothes. Tying her long brown hair up into a high ponytail. Fawn just sat at the breakfast bar sipping her cappuccino not taking any notice of Rin's temper tantrum.

"Fawn…get your ass to the sparring room now. I'm going to prove to you that I can take care of myself and I don't need you to keep treating me like a child." Rin said in a demanding voice. She was two completely different people. One sweet girl that works her ass off and another that is a fighting machine.

"Reina…I will not tolerate you disrespecting me and I am not going to acknowledge your childish behavior." Fawn said placing her cup down on the table.

"No…You will fucking acknowledge me Fawn. What you did this afternoon was embarrassing, and uncalled for. I felt like I was in elementary school having you rescue me from all the demon bullies. I am 23 years old, and I can take care of myself. I do not need a bodyguard, going to my job acting like you run the place. That ends right now!" Rin growled. Her eyes flashing from green to red for a split second. She was extremely pissed and needed to be calmed down quickly.

'Shit…is her demon side trying to break the seal…I have no choice but to fight her.' Fawn realized before saying, "Fine Reina, you win. Let's go…and I won't hold back you ungrateful child."

Rin followed Fawn to the practice mats. The faced each other on the mat measuring each other up with their eyes. Rin was the first to attack, throwing all kinds of swift punches and kicks, her eyes flashing quickly from red to green the whole time. All Fawn could do was block and dodge, when she found an opening she took it. They both were using an incredible amount of strength. Kenji could not do anything, but to stand on the side in amazement praying that the fight does not get out of hand and someone ends up seriously hurt. At this point Kenji was not sure who was going to walk away from this and who was going to get seriously hurt. Rin had almost an equal amount of force that Fawn was using. They went on fighting for three hours before Rin's body over came with exhaustion and gave out on her. Kenji rushed over to Rin's side checking her out. She just passed out from exhaustion. She would be fine with an adequate amount of rest. Kenji carried Rin to bed before coming down to check on his cousin. He found Fawn slouched on the couch trying to regain some of her strength.

"She has gotten a lot better hasn't she Fawn." Kenji said sitting next to his cousin.

"She has always been an adequate fighter for a human. Unfortunately, I was almost out matched. Her eyes were flashing red through the whole fight. I am afraid that the seal to her true form is breaking. If that breaks…will her memory charm break as well? It seems her true form is trying to break out, and I do not know if it is due to the crystal being inside her for so long that it is making her whole being stronger even the hidden parts deep within her. Both Lord Rengae and I drained our power for a whole week to make the seal strong enough. Her anger must have fueled her demon side to react. At least it hasn't changed her scent any." Fawn said thinking aloud not sure what to make of the situation she had just encountered down stairs.

"Well Fawn…you pushed her to the breaking point. I told you to back off and stop mothering her so much. Humans do not mother their children until they are in their twenties. You have not allowed her to live a normal human life by letting her make her own choices and standing by to catch her if she falls. We both know she is the Lady of the South Western lands as well as the Guardian of the crystal…but…right now to her knowledge she is just a human woman being raised by two demons, and doesn't know a thing about her past. All she can remember is what you have told her about you knowing her parents and taught her to fight, and after a tragic accident, you became her legal guardian and is living with me. You taught her to fight bullies and to protect herself…then why have not you allowed her to put that to use. You have never allowed her to fight her own bullies. Fawn…I love you, but you need some time away from Rin." Kenji sighed stating the facts.

"Maybe your right Kenji…I've been caring for her, her entire life. I guess I have never learned to stop. Can you call the housekeepers at the kitsune manor, and get them to prepare for my arrival. I am going to clean up then I am leaving. You must swear to me that you will lay your life down for her. If you run into trouble give me a call ya' hear."

"I swear to you Fawn kitsune, by my honor and the honor of the fire fox clan, I will protect Lady Reina Taiyoukai/Juno with my life. If anything goes wrong, you will be the first to know. Now go get cleaned up while I call the staff at our manor."

Fawn nodded and went to the shower to clean up. As she let the hot water cascade over her tired body rinsing away all the soap, she could not help but to let her mind wonder to the night she showed up on Kenji's doorstep.

*Flashback*

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_The door swung open revealing an irritated, tired Kenji. "Kenji…Thank God you're here…Can we come in please?" Fawn pleaded to her cousin, holding a tired human girl in her arms. Kenji was shocked to see his distant cousin on his doorstep._

"_Fawn…Come in…"Kenji ushered his battered looking cousin inside to the couch, "What happened to you?"_

"_We were attacked at the Taiyoukai manor…a bunch of demons who were looking for the crystal…well better yet the new guardian…they sprung on us late in the night slaughtering everyone in their path, hoping to find the guardian. I barely managed to get Reina out…she is my responsibility now Kenji. I need help…please help me." Fawn cried holding the exhausted girl tightly in her arms._

"_Ok, ok, ok, I'll help you…but first let me get this straight…this kid is the guardian of the crystal? I am sure you would not just save any random human kid knowing the guardian was unprotected…right. If I am right and she is the guardian…well shouldn't the guardian be…I do not know… a demon. This is too much for a human child to endure." Kenji said staring down at Reina, trying to make sure he was understanding what his cousin was getting him into._

"_She wasn't born a human…This is Lady Reina Marie Taiyoukai, Daughter to Lord Rengae, and Lady Airey of the South Western lands. This child is half fire and ice fox and half Inuyoukai. At a very young age, Lord Rengae and I sealed away her demon form. She has been trained to fight and to keep the crystal safe. Since the crystal has a living guardian now, it can no longer be detected. She is safe for now. I thought I would be able to do this myself, but I have no idea what I am doing. I have lived in the taiyoukai manor for so long I don't know how to act out here in Tokyo without drawing attention. I don't even know how to get her identity changed or anything."_

"_I'll make a phone call…I think it is safe to keep her first name, but what should her last name be…hmmmmm…oh I know…I will use my deceased roommate's last name…her last name was Juno. She was a human that was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from work a while ago. We could pass her off as her kid and have papers placing both of us as her legal guardian. I think Reina Juno fits…don't you?"_

_Reina Juno…I like it…could I lay her down in you room…until we get something else set up for her. She has fought so hard tonight…I want her to wake up in a comforting atmosphere, such as a warm bed."_

"_Yeah. You do that while I make a few calls. Then I will help you get cleaned up. You look like hell." Kenji said opening his cell phone to make a few calls._

_Fawn smiled at her cousin, taking Rin to Kenji's room laying her gently on the nice soft bed. Before she could leave the room, Rin woke up in a panic, "Fawn…Fawn!"_

"_Shhhh…its ok Sweetheart, I'm here…go to sleep, we are safe now. You fought so hard little one, now is time to rest. I need to go get cleaned so I can rest with you." Fawn smiled sitting on the bed stroking Rin's cheek with the back of her hand in such a mothering way._

"_Stay with me…Don't leave me Fawn…Promise me." Rin clung to the tired demoness, as if it was her lifeline._

"_I swear I will never leave you Reina…Where ever you go I won't be far away. The second you say my name I will be right by your side." Fawn promised, "But for now…don't call my name, I am dirty and would like to take a nice long bath. My cousin Kenji is also here to help keep us safe. Just rest now sweetheart, all the bad things are gone and the world is a better place. Have sweet dreams of cookies and cakes, and remember the sweet smells from the garden."_

*End Flashback*

Fawn just collapsed where she stood in front of the bathroom mirror wrapped in a towel, and just wept at the memory. This will be the first promise she has ever broke to Rin. Rin will not ever remember it. Not since the day, Fawn erased her memory after a month of living with Kenji. Kenji heard Fawn sobbing in the bathroom and went into comfort his cousin, "Fawn…what's wrong?" Kenji asked taking his cousin into his arms.

"I promised I'd never leave her when we first arrived here. I can't do this Kenji…I thought I could leave her, but I can't." Fawn cried soaking Kenji's chest with her tears.

"Awww Sweetheart…it's ok…She won't ever remember that…plus you have to go, you always said when Rin was old enough to take care of herself you would go off and find the book Lord Rengae wanted you to take. It is time for you to cut the apron strings and do what you have to do. Come on let's get you packed and ready to go." Kenji said pulling Fawn to her feet, and helped her get packed, while she got dressed.

A/N: ok I know I have a lot of unfinished work…well I am working on revising a lot of my previous work to make it better and in order for me to also finish it. So to all my fans I am really really really really sorry for making you wait an eternity. Please don't kill me yet. I will try to make it up to you by posting at least three chapters of this story ASAP! Thank you! Please review…I love feedback on my stories.

-Kagome7304


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed my story…I am glad I have gotten positive feedback. I love you guys! In addition, as promised…this chapter introduces our hot, sexy, Ice Prince. *almost faints from the sexiness* Any way enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any parts of this story….except for whatever I made up. I only own my laptop.

Chapter: 2

About 5:30 am, Fawn was on her way to the Kitsune Manor, while Rin was beginning to stir from her slumber. Kenji on the other hand went to get himself a shower before getting the coffee started for when Rin gets up. He was already trying to fill Fawn's shoes in having everything ready for Rin.

6:45 am, rin strolled down the stairs sleepily following the smell of coffee. She was expecting to see Fawn and Kenji in the kitchen, but to her surprise, Fawn was not in there. It was only Kenji walking tiredly around the kitchen. Rin did not think anything of it, since their fight. "Early morning for you, Kenji?" Rin asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No…I thought you did…Don't you have work today?" Kenji asked confused.

"No…I am off today, but I do have errands to run." Rin said smiling. Kenji tries so much to please everyone, and he feels bad when he fails.

"Damn it…Sorry Rin…I thought you had to work. If I would have known I would have not put the coffee on." Kenji sighed almost defeated. He was so tired from everything that had happened the night before and then getting Fawn out the door before it was time to get Rin up. He was ready to throw up the white flag in surrender and just go to bed.

"It's ok Kenji…you're really sweet to think of me…Well let me get going while the day is still young." Rin said giving Kenji a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before bouncing from the kitchen.

Rin casually went to her room to get a nice hot shower, and changed into her blue jeans and a black halter-top, accompanied with black calf high boots. It was about 7:30 when she walked past Fawn's room to find the door wide open and the bed already made. Rin felt something uneasy settle into her gut, but she brushed it off with a reasonable explanation.

Kenji had breakfast waiting for her when she arrived at the dining room table. Only two plates were set at the table, Fawn's bed made…no sign of Fawn. Panic slowly filled her as she sat down to eat, making the food feel very heavy in her mouth. When the panic was making the food unbearable to stomach any longer, she looked up at Kenji trying to make her voice sound casual, "So… where did Fawn run off to this morning? I didn't see her in her room." Rin asked trying to sound casual.

"She packed her bags and left early in the morning before you got up." Kenji said trying to be as coy as Fawn taking a sip of his coffee.

"She left me…She left…" Rin said as the tears and panic surfaced, "She promised never to leave me….she broke her promise…"

"When did she promise you Rin?" Kenji asked curiously. He didn't expect to hear those words from Rin's mouth.

"I…I…I don't know. A long time ago…but she promised none the less." Rin said in her defense. 'I'm scared…I'm scared the bad things will get me…Fawn promised to stay with me.' A young Rin's voice echoed inside Rin's head, as her green eyes were as wide as saucers, staring unblinkingly.

"Rin…Rin…REINA!" Kenji yelled noticing Rin pale unblinking stare. She looked like an empty shell, again.

"Huh…" Rin said snapping out of her trance.

"What did you see…you remembered something didn't you?" Kenji asked in somewhat of a panic.

"No…Just thinking that's all…Did…did I chase her away? I mean is it my fault she is gone?" Rin asked in a soft voice. She only meant to push Fawn away enough to stop being an overbearing mother hen, not to up and leave as she did.

"No sweetheart…she needs some time to let go…She realized last night, just how capable you were to take care of yourself, and needs to allow you to live your life. I am here if you need me, but I will be looking out for you. Just be careful and stay alert." Kenji said going to her side, hugging her tightly to him trying to comfort her.

Rin nodded her head leaning into Kenji's embrace; she loved moments where someone who cares surrounded her. Giving a deep sigh Rin slowly pulled out of the embrace mumbling, "I have a lot to do today. I better get going. I'll see you later on today." Kenji nodded watching Rin walk out of the house.

Rin decided that she needed some time to think, and driving her car was not the best time to think. She ended up walking towards the park that was just down the street from the house. It has always been a soothing place for Rin to go and think things through or to spend some time alone. Rin slowly walked down the windy path to the large cherry tree by the pond. She sat down leaning against the tree and stared out at the swans gracefully swimming around. 'Fawn actually left me…I have not felt this alone since before I can remember.' Rin thought to herself closing her eyes trying to think.

'What's happening…Everyone is screaming…bad demons are coming for me…Fawn help me…She's bleeding…they want the precious in me…Fawn don't leave me!' the 8 year old voice cried in Rin's mind. Rin snapped her eyes open looking around for signs of danger. As soon as she saw, everything was fine she relaxed slightly. 'wow…that was creepy…where did that come from. I must be hallucinating.' Rin thought to herself letting out a sigh. The day seemed to just slip away from Rin, and before she realized it, the sun was setting bringing her day to an end. She felt numb over the loss of Fawn, and could not understand why she kept hearing her 8-year-old self cry about bad things, and a precious. It did not feel like it was her imagination. The images she kept seeing with the voice seemed so real…it could not have been made up. She didn't even realize coming back to the house, walking to find Kenji with dinner already being set out. Rin was like a lifeless zombie, fighting within herself trying to figure things out. Kenji saw the similar look she had when she started living with him, it broke his heart to see Rin as the lifeless zombie. He never wanted to see her like that after Fawn had erased parts of her memory.

"Rin…you ok?" Kenji asked hoping to get her talking

"I'm fine Kenji…just thinking…" Rin sighed before looking up at Kenji's worried face, "the question is, are you ok, Kenji. You're looking at me as if I had died."

"I was afraid I lost my fun loving Rinny. You look like you have seen death…your white as a ghost. Fawn is not dead…she is taking a vacation so to speak. She will be back in probably a month or two." Kenji said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ughh…I know your right…I should be happy to gain freedom from the over protective barren, but I've never been without her…I feel a little abandoned. I guess I am just being childish." Rin said snapping out of an oncoming thought.

"Well you two have been through a lot. You both have suffered loss and had a very traumatic experience. So it's understandable, but you're not alone…you still have me here."

"I know Kenji…I'm sorry to make you worry. Let's have a month full of fun while the warden is away."

"Sounds like a plan."

Monday morning Rin arrived at the office an hour early feeling refreshed and independent. She missed Fawn, but was not going to dwell on the bad. The boxes she filled Saturday were still sitting on Kagura's desk untouched. Nothing was done yesterday on her day off, so Rin took a few frustrated breaths and took the boxes into the new office. The office is bigger than Inuyasha's and more elegant. The desk was made of an expensive dark wood. A computer sat on one side of the desk and a small box of office supplies sat next to the computer. In front of the desk sat two chairs, behind that, about half way across the room was a semi-circle of couches and comfortable chairs. Fancy for an office…back behind the desk was a big black comfortable looking office chair. Rin took the liberty of sitting in that extremely soft chair and sorted through the office stuff. Within minutes, the almost empty desk was a little fuller looking more like an office desk. She was almost finished organizing the binders of reports, Inuyasha had her grab Saturday, on the desk when the door swung open and slammed closed. Rin looked up to see a man about six foot two, long silver hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He dressed in a black Armani suit. She notices him taking in a deep breath through his nose, most likely smelling her scent. He turned to her and stared at her with icy amber eyes.

"Hi…can I help you?" Rin asked standing up from the chair.

"Hn…what are you doing in my office?" the man said in a cold but sexy voice. The sound of his voice sent chills down Rin's spine.

"Your office…So you are Mr. Tashi's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you; I am your brother's assistant, Rin." I have everything set up for you as well as all the things you requested. If you need something, please do not hesitate to ask. I am not sure if your assistant will be reliable. Uhhh…let me let you get settled." Rin said quietly excusing herself. She had to slide pass Sesshomaru to get to the door. She couldn't help but to look at him before leaving. Sesshomaru took in her scent logging it into his memory. He continued to stare at the door well after Rin left. 'Grrr…what the hell…looking after her like a lost puppy. She is just a lowly human.' Sesshomaru growled at himself turning away from the door, and went to his desk to get his day started.

Rin walked quickly back to her desk ignoring Kagura's threats. She was so distracted replaying the image of Sesshomaru through her mind. 'He looks so familiar…where have I seen him before…he is very handsome.' Rin thought deeply mesmerized, not hearing anyone behind her say, "Hey beautiful." She just felt someone grab her ass and her body reacted by grabbing the wrist of the ass grabber and flipped him over her body onto the floor with his arm twisted behind him. "Don't Fucking touch me! I am not your property so you don't need to be touching me, Koga!" Rin yelled twisting the arm even more.

"Rin…I'm sorry…let me up." Koga growled trying to get up and break Rin's hold. He did not want to use his demon strength to hurt her, but he was becoming tempted.

"No you sit there for a minute you womanizer." Rin said pushing down more on Koga's arm. He was getting pissed due to his dress clothes was being wrinkled. He tried to get up using all of his strength growling at Rin.

"Rin…Koga, what is going on." Inuyasha exclaimed hearing the commotion outside of his office.

"This fucking womanizer grabbed my ass, and I reacted." Rin said finally letting go of Koga's arm, "I won't apologize for it either."

"Rin my office now…Koga…you deserved it you mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled before retreating into his office with Rin.

Sesshomaru had come out of his office hoping to catch Rin before she made it over to her desk; he had a question for her about the filing of the binders he asked for. He saw that Rin was already to her desk with Koga sneaking up behind her grabbing her ass. Sesshomaru could not help but to let a small smile play on his lips when he saw Rin flip Koga and demand respect. She was a force to be reckoned with…for a human. When inuyasha retreated into his office with the human girl, Sesshomaru grabbed Koga and hulled him into his office to deal with his unprofessional behavior. Meanwhile Inuyasha sat on the edge of his desk running his hands through his hair, "Rin…what the hell…"

"…I refuse to apologize for my behavior Inuyasha….I reacted to being violated by an ass grabber. You can be mad all you want…I am not in the mood to be messed with today." Rin said not backing down from her actions. Even though her first instinct was to apologize and beg inuyasha not to fire her. She was acting like Fawn, demanding respect from those who were beneath her. Rin took a deep breath deciding to break the silence, since inuyasha didn't know what to say to her comment, "am I fired?"

"No…I think Sango would kill me if I fired you…Are you going to tell your guardian what happened? I don't need to deal with a fully raged demoness." Inuyasha asked looking a little worn down from all the stress.

"Fawn isn't here anymore…she left Saturday night after we got into a fight. I fought her with so much anger and hatred that I nearly knocked her out…so she is giving me my space." Rin said so sadly that it broke Inuyasha's heart to see her looking like that.

"Rin I am sure you just hurt her pride with your angry words. You made her feel out of control when you told her off. I'm surprise she allowed you to do that. If I did that to my old man, he would probably have knocked me through the wall…literally." Inuyasha said trying to cheer Rin up.

Rin laughed at Inuyasha's assumption and said, "She never let my angry rant bother her, because she always had a comeback to make me feel small. After all these years I finally beat her…she thought I was just ranting like a child until I threw the first punch."

"You did what?"

"Threw the first punch…what did you think, when I said I had a fight with her?"

"I thought it was just a verbal fight not a physical fight. You are only human…and you dare take on a full-blooded demoness. Are you crazy Rin? She could have killed you if she got mad enough. You probably won, because she didn't want to use her full strength on you."

"It's always physical when it comes to me and Fawn. You cannot get anything past her pride until you knock it into her. We have sparred since I was a little girl. In addition, she was not holding back…she has trained me how to take down a demon if I ever had to. Her training comes in handy when it comes down to us fighting each other."

"Really. Wow…ok…well no more fighting while you here. If you have a problem tell me…do not take it upon yourself to deal with it. I will not tolerate fighting in a work place…I think that guardian of yours is finally rubbing off. You were starting to sound like her when you weren't going to apologize for what you done."

"Ok…but you better keep that wolf away from me. Fawn may not be here Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to protect myself if I feel threatened." Rin said in the utmost serious tone. It made Inuyasha shiver at the dead seriousness in her voice. It almost sounded like Sesshomaru in a cute human girl's body. All Inuyasha could do was nod before dismissing her.

Rin sighed coming out of Inuyasha's office, she felt eyes on her and looked down the hall to Sesshomaru's office and there she saw Koga coming out of Sesshomaru's office looking like a scolded pup glaring at Rin before going about his business. Within seconds, those icy amber eyes that seem to take the breath right from Rin's chest stared at her intently, as Sesshomaru did a 'come here' motion with his finger. He did not look happy one bit, and Rin knew he was not going to be as understanding as Inuyasha. She was not going to apologize for her actions. Rin held her head high and walked up to Sesshomaru with confidence. She was going to have her dignity intact when she faced this Icy god. Kagura had a smug look on her face as if knowing Rin was in a world of trouble. Rin did not bother to show Rin walked into Sesshomaru's office as if she was walking into death's awaiting grasp. She was not going to cower and beg for mercy. Fawn taught her how to be a proud demoness, and today she was acting just like Fawn.

Sesshomaru closed his door after telling Kagura to hold all his calls. Rin walked over to one of the chairs facing Sesshomaru's desk and stood behind it, waiting for Sesshomaru to return to his desk. Sesshomaru stood with his back against his door watching Rin stand stiff in front of his desk, waiting…wondering what he would say to her. Sesshomaru slowly stalked to his desk sizing up Rin, trying to see where all her strength came. She wore a black pinstripe pantsuit, and heels, everything still pressed nicely, nothing wrinkled, nothing showing any proof that just a little bit ago, she threw a 210-pound demon over her body pinning him to the floor. Sesshomaru leaned against his desk looking at how calm Rin looked. She seemed completely different then his encounter with her earlier. She no longer looked like the innocent assistant who was trying to make everything perfect. Right now, the woman standing in front of Sesshomaru looked like a confident demoness in a human's body. She reminded him of a demoness he knew long ago, who trained a princess to be a warrior.

*Flashback*

"_Reina…you aren't moving fast enough. Again" Fawn scolded moving like a graceful lioness around the young girl._

"_I'm moving as fast as I can Fawn…" A tired Reina said with her hands on her knees._

"_Give her a break Fawn. She is only a human girl. Humans can't move like us." A young Sesshomaru said stepping in front of Reina standing up to the demoness. _

"_Little prince…I know very well what she is. I am training our princess to be able to protect herself incase our manor is ever invaded. Would you want any harm to come to her?" Fawn said in her own icy tone standing in front of Sesshomaru, "or…do you want to take her place and show her how it's properly done. Unless you're scared."_

"_I am not scared of you Fawn. I am superior to you. I am a full-blooded Inuyoukai. You are just a hired hand at this manor. You are not to cause any harm to any of the lords or lady's that come here. Therefore, I will have no problem going up against you Fawn. I will show Lady Reina how to take charge of her hired help." Sesshomaru said standing up to Fawn._

"_Is that right little prince…you're going to teach me a lesson…one problem there little prince. I am not the hired help. I am Lady Airey's best friend. Lord Rengae made me guardian of Reina if anything ever happens to him. I am Reina's teacher right now unless a situation comes where I become her guardian." Fawn laughed such an evil laugh, "get ready little prince I will not hold back. I never have with Reina and I will not with you." _

_Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide with surprise for the first time in his life. He quickly got himself ready for when Fawn starts attacking. Fawn smiled moving fast making two precise hits in his side. She was clearly not going to hold back for Sesshomaru, and he fought with all of his might only to be knock down several times. Reina watched scared that Fawn was going to hurt her friend worse than what she gets hurt. Sesshomaru caught Reina's worried look and fought back with every bit of strength he had left. He luckily landed a few solid hits before Fawn knocked him down one last time, before hearing someone bellow "Enough!"_

_Inutashio and Lord Rengae were clearly not pleased with the way the fighting was going. Fawn had gone a little too far with roughing up the little prince. Sesshomaru had bruises in multiple places and a scratch or two on his arm where Fawn had scratched him. He was exhausted from the fight; Fawn had fought him with intent on hurting him, which installed fear into him. She was a fierce fighter that he hoped never to encounter her in a fight, again. He did not understand how a human girl survived training with the devil's whore._

*End of Flashback*

"Mr. Tashi…I have a lot of work to do today, why did you call me in here?" Rin said folding her arms across her chest in annoyance. This man calls her into his office and just stares at her while sitting like a Calvin Klein model on his desk.

"Hn…Ms. Juno have a seat. We have a few things to discuss, and then you have business with me before your other work. I will make sure Inuyasha knows not to call you away any time soon." Sesshomaru said in his icy tone, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine standing…If it is about my actions with Koga, then as your brother said 'the mangy wolf deserved it.' Inuyasha knows I will not tolerate being disrespected like that. I am no whore…I am a business woman who assists a Co-C.E.O." Rin said stating her argument. She was hoping deep down that; a man she had just met almost an hour ago would not fire her. Knowing that full-blooded demons could smell fear, Rin pretended she was justifying her actions to Fawn instead of a full-blooded Inuyoukai.

"Ms. Juno…you're actions earlier were a bit extreme for a human's reaction. I do not tolerate any disrespect in my company. You had every right to do as you did, even if it was a bit unprofessional. However, you are Inuyasha's problem not mine, unless you make it my problem. You seemed like a diligent worker that takes her job very seriously. I can't help but to wonder how a petite, human can take down a full size demon." Sesshomaru said with an eyebrow raised, pausing only a minute before continuing, "But that curiosity is not the reason I called you in here. I wanted to, 1. Make sure you were ok. 2. If you have any other problems from anyone here, do not hesitate to let me know. Inuyasha seems too lenient in his discipline. I will fit their punishment with their crime. The main reason I called you in here, was that I wanted you to explain how these were filed. So, if you would take a seat we can go over these."

"Oh…well ok. I am fine, I am capable of taking care of myself Mr. Tashi. Thank you for your concern. As for the binders…they were filed the way your father wanted. Inuyasha didn't change anything of how they were filed. Everything should be in order." Rin said with a confused look on her face, not sure what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"Take a look Ms. Juno…I cannot make sense of anything in these binders. Inuyasha had informed me that his assistant was the one who took care of everything concerning the books. That means you. So I wanted you to explain how you filed them, because this doesn't look like how my father has done it all these years." Sesshomaru said gracefully handing Rin one of the binders he looked at.

Rin unfolded her arms taking the binder from Sesshomaru, still standing as she thumbed through a few pages of the binder. Her eyes grew wide as everything was out of order in the binder. The years were mixed up causing everything to look a confusing mess. "Son of a bitch." Rin mumbled forgetting that Sesshomaru's hearing could hear what she had mumbled. Sesshomaru did not look pleased by her choice of words nor of her reactions. Rin felt his eyes staring intently at her almost demanding answers, with a deep sigh she began to explain, "Mr. Tashi, the books are technically done how your father has done them all these years, but unfortunately it has gotten out of order. Therefore, whoever…looked over it last before I placed them in the box to hand over to you, has drastically messed up the order. This means I have double if not triple the work to reorganize them, so you can look over everything. I am sorry that I did not think to double check to make sure they were in the right order. If you give me a few minutes I will take the three boxes to my desk and reorganize them for you."

"Ms. Juno, those books are heavy, and I do not doubt your ability to carry all three heavy boxes back to your desk, I just find it unnecessary. I have ample the room over there to comfortably sit while reorganizing them. I have nothing to do today, but to look through them. If you would be so kind and allow me to help you, we can kill two birds with one stone." Sesshomaru said in his cool tone. It was serious, but not as icy. He looked both aggravated and calm all at the same time. He reminded Rin very much of Fawn with how she looked when she was annoyed with Rin.

'Damn demon grace. I would never be able to pull that look off for as long as I live.' Rin thought to herself before snapping out of it and replying, "Sounds like a plan Mr. Tashi. I really was not looking forward to hulling those boxes back by myself. Please call me Rin, I do not like going by Ms. Juno. Now if you would excuse me I need to grab a few things from my desk, and I will be back in to get these sorted for you…I have a feeling it will be a long day."

Sesshomaru nodded as Rin placed the binder on his desk next to him, and then walked out of his office. Kagura sneered with delight watching Rin retreat to her desk down the hall. Rin just rolled her eyes walking back to her desk to grab her purse, her baggie of large paper clamps and three packs of the thin page post it notes in an assortment of colors. Now that she had everything she needed to get the job done, Rin thought that it was wise to call Kenji now before she was caught up in work.

"Hey Rinny, what's up?" Kenji asked answering the phone.

"Hey Kenji…I figure I call you before I became swamped with work. Ummmm…I am going to be working late tonight. Some cunt screwed up my organized binders that the new C.E.O wanted to look over. Now I have to reorganize it…all three boxes worth of binders. It is going to take me all day and part of the night to do, not counting the work I have not even had a chance to touch today. I might be working late all week the way it looks." Rin sighed into the phone rubbing her temple with her free hand, "Please don't wait up for me tonight."

"That sucks Rinny…I hope you don't stay too late. You run yourself down enough, without pulling over time. Do not make me be a mother hen like Fawn, and have to come down there to make a scene and all. Knowing me, I just will not make a scene I will be making a whole Broadway show…I worry about you kiddo. Make sure you eat, if you are too tired to drive you better call me and I will come get you. I Love you Rinny." Kenji said trying not to worry.

"Don't be like Fawn please Kenji…I will be fine, don't worry so much. If you worry, then you will get worry lines, which will make you look like a shriveled up prune. That will give the fire fox clan a very bad rep. Fire fox demons are supposed to be hot…right." Rin laughed before continuing, "I promise I will be careful and take care of myself. I love you too Kenji. I will talk to you later. Bye"

Rin gathered everything in her hands and headed back to Sesshomaru's office only to be stopped by Kagura, "Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't just waltz into Sesshomaru's office like it is your own."

"Well if you didn't fuck up the binders last week when you were told to make copies of a few pages for Inuyasha, then I wouldn't be heading into Mr. Tashi's office to correct your fuck up. So if you want to blame anyone for me going into his office, then look in the mirror. You are the reason I have to take time out of my busy schedule to fix your errors. If you don't want to end up face down in the carpet like Koga, then I suggest you shut your mouth and sit there being the office slut we all know you're good at." Rin growled slamming her fist on Kagura's desk, before walking into Sesshomaru's office past a speechless Kagura.

Sesshomaru was sitting on one end of the couch with everything spread out on the table and a box on either side of the couch with more binders that would not all fit on the coffee table. He looked up at Rin with an eyebrow raised in question, letting on that he heard her small conversation with Kagura. Rin shook her head holding a hand up, "Don't even ask…I am not talking about it. I need to get this done, before I run even more behind on my work."

A/N: Ok chapter 2 finished…yes I ended it like that on purpose…sorry…I wanted to get this posted ASAP! The third chapter is coming out soon. I am gonna try to have a chapter done every week. It will be alittle challenging between sleeping and working. But for my beloved readers, I will do my best for you. Please let me know how you like the story and I will try to fill in all the blanks you have. I would really like to have 20 reviews before chapter 4 gets posted. I guess I will be happy if I get 10 by then…we will see.

-Kagome7304


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok with this chapter, I had to do a Recap on the previous chapter. I felt myself having to go back and read the last part of chapter 2 in order to continue with chapter three. If you get confused at any point in this story, feel free to ask me. I might have to review the story or maybe explain something that hasn't happened or that I thought I had explained. But any way…I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I worked really hard on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters or anything in this story. I am just using pieces of whatever in order to create an awesome story. I do however own my laptop…gotta say I own something lol.

**RECAP**:

_Rin gathered everything in her hands and headed back to Sesshomaru's office only to be stopped by Kagura, "Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't just waltz into Sesshomaru's office like it is your own."_

"_Well if you didn't fuck up the binders last week when you were told to make copies of a few pages for Inuyasha, then I wouldn't be heading into Mr. Tashi's office to correct your fuck up. So if you want to blame anyone for me going into his office, then look in the mirror. You are the reason I have to take time out of my busy schedule to fix your errors. If you don't want to end up face down in the carpet like Koga, then I suggest you shut your mouth and sit there being the office slut we all know you're good at." Rin growled slamming her fist on Kagura's desk, before walking into Sesshomaru's office past a speechless Kagura._

_Sesshomaru was sitting on one end of the couch with everything spread out on the table and a box on either side of the couch with more binders that would not all fit on the coffee table. He looked up at Rin with an eyebrow raised in question, letting on that he heard her small conversation with Kagura. Rin shook her head holding a hand up, "Don't even ask…I am not talking about it. I need to get this done, before I run even more behind on my work."_

Chapter: 3

Rin worked quietly and diligently throughout the day not taking a break, just constantly organizing piles of paper by stacks and colored post its. Sesshomaru just watched her still in shock at the anger coming off her when she told him not to ask and that she was not talking about it. She knew he heard her outside the office door, and chew out Kagura. Rin had caught Sesshomaru's interest…he could not remember the last time he met a fiery human like her. He has met many demonesses with that kind of attitude, but none of them had ever intrigued him like this human woman. It was just after 5pm when Sesshomaru got up to make a phone call. Rin was not paying any attention to him and continued diligently working.

"Rin…Time for you to take a break. We have been working for about 8 hours straight if not longer. You have gotten half of the binders resorted." Sesshomaru said coming over to the couch taking the papers and binder from Rin's grasp.

"I don't need a break. I have to get this done, Mr. Tashi." Rin sighed getting tired.

"Rin you need a break…you are a hard worker and I appreciate your devotion. But even I need a break from time to time." Sesshomaru said placing the binder and papers on the coffee table, "Come on stand up, stretch…I have ordered dinner for both of us. Then we will get back to work afterwards…sound reasonable."

"Fine…I will take a break…after dinner don't interrupt my work. I am very proud of my work and I like things to be organized. I hate when things get out of place. I am not OCD or anything. I just like to be organized." Rin said following Sesshomaru over to his desk, sitting in his comfortable chair before he could.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her actions, and decided he will let it slide this once as he sat on the edge of his desk before striking up a conversation, "So, how long have you been working for Inuyasha?"

"I have been working here for about three years. After I graduated college with a business management degree." Rin said relaxing in Sesshomaru's big comfy chair, "So what made you suddenly decide to join inuyasha to run your father's company?"

"After college, I went exploring for a few years…Just giving myself a chance to be free and sort through things before I take over my father's company." Sesshomaru said looking as sexy as ever, "So a business management major…you look young to have already graduated college. Is this your first job?"

"I am 23 years old…thank you…I graduated high school at 16. My senior year of high school I took some college courses before going full time into college. I am the only human in the top five percent of my class…I was actually the second highest in my class. Many of the demons in my class were in the top five percent of my class." Rin said as if it was nothing, "So…you know how old I am…how old are you?"

"I am 25 years old. Unfortunately, I do not have anything amazing to add to it like a high ranking in college. I can say this is my first job…you avoided that question…"

"Technically, this is my first job…I got a lot of offers from major companies that wanted me to come work for them. There was a management position opened at Taiyoukai industry that was recommended to me…but I was not allowed to take it. My college friend Sango is good friends with Inuyasha, and got me in to here…I almost could not take the job. However, since Inuyasha was the one running the company at the time I was allowed to take the job…I'm sorry I avoided the question…"

"Allowed? You had to get permission from someone where you could work?"

"…it's complicated…" Rin said knowing she has said too much already.

"I wouldn't allow anyone to tell me what to do at your age. You are not a child…unless you are in a relationship that has a very demanding spouse…it is none of my business…you are a very strong woman. You deserve to do what you want." Sesshomaru said with a seriously concerned look on his face. He could not believe she would allow someone to tell her what to do.

"I am not in any relationship. I am single…I have a full-blooded demon guardian. She is very protective over me. I had allowed her to run my life until now. I stood up to her the other night, and she left to give me some space." Rin said remembering the argument she had with Fawn in order to get the job working for Inuyasha.

*Flashback*

Rin was so excited to get the phone call from Sango, saying she has an interview with Inuyasha in two days. She ran down stairs to the living room to tell Fawn and Kenji, "Guess what! I got an interview at Tashi corp. in two days!"

"Tashi Corp? No you're not working there, Reina." Fawn said not looking up from her book.

"Why Fawn…you said no to Taiyoukai industry. I really wanted that job too, and you said you had very good reasoning for it. I let it go, with no argument. My friend Sango pulled some strings for this interview. If I get the job…I am going to take it Fawn. Unless you can give me a damn good reason why I can't take it." Rin said with tears brimming from anger.

"Who is running the company?" Fawn said slowly giving in. She could not stand watching Rin cry, being upset cause of something she said.

"Inuyasha Tashi. He is the current C.E.O of Tashi Corp. He is Sango's friend, and is looking for a decent assistant." Rin said wiping the tears from her face.

"Inuyasha Tashi…ok…if you get the job you can work there." Fawn sighed giving in before thinking to herself, 'At least it isn't Sesshomaru Tashi. I do not need him coming back into her life. He might recognize her and then we will have nothing but trouble after that.'

"Really! Thank you Fawn!" Rin smiled before asking, "Why did you agree when you found out it was Inuyasha Tashi running it…is there something you're not telling me?"

"I knew a young Tashi a long time ago, and he is not the type of person I want you to be around. So when you said Inuyasha's name instead…I figure to allow you to work there if you get the job. This job is temporary, until you can find a better job." Fawn said making herself clear.

"I did have a better job lined up than just an assistant…but you forbade me from being involved in the Taiyoukai Industry. I really wanted that job too. I thought I could do so much good for that company and bring it back to its glory." Rin said placing her hands on her hips, "But I am only 20 years old…what do I know about the big scary world."

Fawn did not like Rin's mocking tone and only said, "Remember this Reina…I say the things I say for your own safety. There is so much you don't understand that will be told to you in due time…when I think your mature enough to understand. You are barely out of your teen years, and I want you to enjoy your life and not have to deal with anything harsh."

*End Flashback*

'now that I think about it…what is she keeping from me? Why would Fawn be concerned about who runs Tashi Corp. Does she know Sesshomaru? Maybe they don't get along…so maybe I won't ask him if he knows Fawn. I don't want to be treated like crap, because Fawn and him don't get along.' Rin thought staring off into space.

"Rin…Rin?" Sesshomaru said snapping Rin out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Mr. Tashi…I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" Rin said embarrassed.

"I was saying…you have a demoness for your legal guardian? Not many full-blooded demonesses would take in a human child. I assume she taught you to fight in order to take care of yourself…I don't understand how after an argument she would just up and leave, giving you what you wanted…" Sesshomaru asked curious.

"She is a mother suffocating hen. I got tired of her treating me like a child and the only way I knew to get through to her was to challenge her, since she has so much pride. We sparred…I got a few lucky hits in…and that was it. I really don't want to talk about it anymore." Rin said changing the subject, "Enough about me…it's your turn Mr. Tashi. Do you have a mate or a girlfriend?"

"No I have no mate…I lost the only one who was acceptable to be my mate. I do not have any plans to mate. As for girlfriends…women throw themselves at me…I do not need a jealous demoness getting pissed off every time a woman tries to get in my pants. I am married to my work. As for giving my parents grandchildren…that is what inuyasha is here for." Sesshomaru said getting serious. He did not want to answer the question, but when looking at her. Knowing she shared something very personal with him, he felt obligated to do the same. Being around this woman seems to take the pain in his icy heart away.

"That's sad. I am sorry for your loss Mr. Tashi. Maybe you will find someone who has similar characteristics of the one you lost, you can settle down and be happy. I am sure she would want you to be happy and have a family of your own. I think I would want that if I knew the one I loved couldn't be with me because I died." Rin said with an encouraging smile, "So where's the food…I'm starving."

A knock came to the door before Sesshomaru had a chance to open his mouth. The delivery person handed Sesshomaru the pizza and drinks, leaving the two alone to dine in peace. He bought a meat lovers pizza with extra meat and extra cheese, and a cheese pizza not knowing which Rin would prefer. He mainly bought the meat pizza for him, but would share if Rin is not a vegetarian. Most women he meet with the body like Rin's, often prefer veggies to the meat. He opened both boxes of pizza on his desk forcing him to take one of the chairs in front of his desk, which he pulled up next to Rin's chair. "I didn't know what kind of pizza you preferred, so I got one smothered in meat and the other just cheese." Sesshomaru said picking up a slice of meat pizza for himself.

"I'm a smothered in meat type of girl. I like cheese pizza too, but I would kill the meat pizza before I touch the other one." Rin smiled taking a big piece of meat pizza.

They ate in silence devouring the meat pizza, only touching one or two slices from the cheese pizza. Not admitting to one another; that they were enjoying each other's company. Rin sat back fully content in the comfortable chair letting her stomach digest for a minute or two before forcing herself to get back to work. Sesshomaru followed her over to the couch prepared to help her finish the job, "What can I help with Rin?

"Take the two stacks of yellow post it papers and without getting those out of order put them in this binder." Rin said handing Sesshomaru the binder for the stack of papers in front of him.

The job ended by 9:45 pm, which went by fast with the help of Sesshomaru. Rin was exhausted, but still awake enough to drive, not really paying attention to someone following her out to the parking lot. "Do you know it is unsafe for a woman to walk out to her car alone late at night?" Sesshomaru's voice said behind Rin.

"I am sure you wouldn't allow anything to happen to me Mr. Tashi. Now would you like to escort me the rest of the way to my car or would you like to creepily follow me to my car like you have been doing since I got out here." Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru with a small smirk playing across her lips. She could not help but to feel safe and relaxed with him, as if she had known him her whole life.

"Hn. Since I had kept you so late I would not want anything bad to happen to you. Inuyasha would never let me hear the end of it." Sesshomaru said in his usual bored tone, as if he was obligated to escort her safely to her car. In truth, he did not want anything bad to happen to her before he had a chance to really get to know her. He did not like her teasing him about following her into the parking lot.

"Uh huh...well it is a delight that you decided to be the one to escort me yourself to my car. You could have had one of the guards do it. Thank you for accompanying me Mr. Tashi, you are truly a gentleman." Rin smiled teasing a little bit as they walked side by side to her car. She felt so happy having him at her side. When they arrived to her car two minutes later, Rin unlocked her car and bid Sesshomaru good night.

*3 months later*

Rin had no more problems from the wolf demon, but that did not stop Kagura from making threatening comments and snide remarks every time Rin had to get something for Sesshomaru. He kept her late at work a few nights a week to help him catch up on his work. He had been taking business trips that even Inuyasha was not allowed to know exactly what Sesshomaru was doing. During that time, Rin could catch up on her own work, before Sesshomaru would come back and call her into his office. Rin was becoming more and more temperamental, due to the extra stress and the lack of seeing Fawn. She was fully on Fawn withdraw. Both Kenji and Rin had not heard from the Demoness, and Rin was beyond worried. The last thing Fawn said was that she was taking a trip to see her family in the southwestern lands. Rin never heard of Fawn having other family other than Kenji, it was very puzzling that all of a sudden she was off visiting some distant relatives that Rin never even heard of. Kenji was not being of much help either.

On days that Rin didn't stay late at work, She would come home and go straight to the basement after changing clothes to punch the punching bag. It was one way she relieved stress. Kenji would drag her up stairs when dinner was ready, make her eat and then let her go down stairs with the threat that if she threw up, he was not cleaning it up. On a Thursday of the fourth month that Fawn has been gone, Rin stayed in the basement for three hours straight hitting and kicking the punching bag until it finally broke. She collapsed on the floor exhausted from releasing so much pent up rage. Kenji came running down the stairs fearing the worse, "Rinny, you ok?"

"Fine Kenji…just broke the punching bag…sorry…" Rin said trying to catch her breath.

"You broke the punching bag…REALLY!" Kenji exclaimed in shock, "I'm not replacing it…Fawn can when she comes home. I am not cleaning that mess Reina!"

"I'll do it later. All I want right now is a hot shower and a nap." Rin said standing up shakily wobbling over to Kenji, allowing his arm to circle her waist in order to keep her from falling, taking her up to her room.

"You work yourself too hard…you are lucky Fawn isn't here. She would flip her lid and make you quit…I want you to take a week vacation. We can call all of your friends and throw a party!" Kenji said in an excited tone.

"No party Kenji…I am not a teenager." Rin laughed at Kenji.

"You're no funny Rinny…where did my Fun girl go? Fawn turned my fun loving girl into…into…well…into her." Kenji whined.

"I am nothing like Fawn. She is a demoness; I am human. She is ruthless, overprotective, and 95% bitch. I am sweet, caring, and only 35% bitch…but who is counting. Fawn taught me how to fight and only a tad bit of her demon grace. I am in survival mode, since she just up and left. I know I have you here Kenji and I love that you care, and I can pretty much get away with almost anything with you. You are a Fun loving Fox, don't you even think about changing. I would not have it any other way. It is just not the same though Ken…sometimes I feel that Fawn and me have a special bond that no one else can have. I don't understand it." Rin sighed trying to make Kenji feel better as she sat down on her bed.

"Maybe it's because she is a female, and you never knew your mother. Therefore, Fawn has become your mom. Females tend to have a special bond with their mom's then they do anyone else. Fawn and I never knew how to raise a child. Maternal instincts luckily kicked in for Fawn and she became over protective of you…especially since you were a human child instead of a demon child. Humans are more fragile than demons. She looked after you, and became overbearing…I agree…she did not want to believe that you were not a little girl anymore. She was shocked when you fought her that night she left. She was having a nervous breakdown, in disbelief that her little girl could clearly take care of herself. You are a grown woman Rin…you need to take better care of yourself, and not rely on anyone but yourself. We will still be here at your side if you ever need us…but do not be mad that Fawn is gone for so long. She finally gets a well-deserved vacation from the whole Mommy role." Kenji said with his arm around Rin's shoulders hugging her to his side in comfort, trying not to lie to her any more than what has been done already.

"I'm not mad at her…I am frustrated that we haven't heard from her in a while. She normally calls once a week to check in to see how everything is going. I know she can take care of herself, but how come now…after all these years she all of a sudden has family she needs to go see. She never mentioned having other family than you…and how come we never went to visit them. Do they not like humans? Would her family disapprove of her raising a human child? I have so many questions that I cannot ask her…and I am dealing with a wind sorceress cunt that does not know how to keep her Fucking mouth shut. I need a nice hot shower…I really need to relax before I end up snapping." Rin sighed calming herself down.

"You're having problems from that demoness again…do you need me to go there and say something to her?" Kenji stiffened alongside Rin with a small growl in his voice.

"No Kenji…She isn't worth it. I want to handle her. If she does not shut up then I am going to provoke a fight so that I can kick her ass. She has gotten on my last damn nerve. I have much more work now with both Inuyasha and his brother, than I ever did. Kagura is worthless when it comes to getting things done. As you said before…I am not a child. I need to fight my own battles, whether it is human enemies or demon enemies, I have to stand up to them. Fawn raised me to not take any shit from both humans and Demons alike." Rin said pulling away a little bit from Kenji's side.

"Ok sweetheart, you win. I will stand on the sidelines and let you deal with it. If you need me for anything make sure you do not hesitate and tag me in. I never thought that my Rinny would just set her favorite fun loving Fox on the shelf." Kenji mocked crying in a dramatic tone, which made Rin fall over laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha…Kenji stop making me laugh…my side hurts…get out so I can go get a shower." Rin said in-between laughs.

Kenji walked out of the room laughing himself to let Rin get cleaned up and go to bed. The talk seemed to lighten her mood, and that was all he could do for her until he could find out exactly what his cousin was up to. It was not like her to not, at least keep him informed of what she was doing, in case there was danger around. He needed to know whether to pack Rin up and take her somewhere safe. His cousin is going to age him even more than Rin will ever age him. Maybe he will take a drive out to the Kitsune manor and check in with the staff to see if they know the whereabouts of his cousin.

Rin rolled in early Friday morning to look for a document she needed from Sesshomaru's office. She went through Kagura's desk looking for the document and found it on top of the trash. Growling to herself Rin mumbled, "Damn that bitch to the depths of hell." She opened Sesshomaru's office to find him sleeping at his desk with an open book on his desk. He looked so cute sleeping, his hair was even out of its usual pony tail spilling around his face like a silver waterfall. His breathing a low and calm rumble. His arms supported his head away from the book. Rin sighed slowly walking up to his desk, a smile shown on her face as she admired the cuteness of the situation.

The old looking book caught Rin's eye, at the top left page of the open book Rin read the words 'The guardian of the crystal.' She picked up the book and began reading it…

'_The legend of the silver crystal has many different versions to the story, but the main idea is that long ago a human miko used most of her powers to create the ultimate weapon to use against the demons. The silver crystal was made to rid the humans of the demons, before they had the chance to take over. Little did the miko know that anyone could use and gain the power of the crystal, using it to their advantage. Demons could absorb the power and destroy all of Japan if they chose to. The mighty Inuyoukai decided to keep the peace and took the crystal to one of the villages in the southern lands. They were able to find a miko, who worked alongside the Demons, had discovered a way to hide the crystal without it ever being detected. Placing it with in a living vessel, will extinguish the power vibes it usually gives off, drawing in power hungry demons. The only bad thing is that when the vessel dies, the crystal reappears. The vessel must be well trained in order to live out their lives. A demoness is the ideal vessel for the crystal, she is swift and merciless._'

'No, that is not right…Demoness don't get to be the guardian…' Rin thought to herself, as if she knew something the book did not.

*Flashback*

"_Reina…you maybe too young to understand this, but the thing is the silver crystal needs someone to keep it safe…You my daughter will be its guardian. It will be safe inside your body." A tall man with bright jade eyes and a bluish silver hair said in caring but stern voice to his daughter. He was a handsome man, who loved his daughter very much._

*End of Flashback*

Rin snapped out of her thoughts as a dizzy spell washed over her. She leaned on the desk catching herself from falling, 'What the hell was that…ughhh…I don't feel so good.' Rin thought taking slow deep breaths trying to regain her composure. She gently placed the book back down as the wave of nausea left her. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru was still sleeping. Rin stared down at his sleeping form, a smile playing across her lips. He looked so cute and innocent…his hair looked as soft as silk. She could not help but to gently move his hair from his handsome face. She gently glided her fingers over his high cheekbone, smiling unconsciously stoking his hair softly, calling his name, "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…time to wake up."

Sesshomaru slowly stirred like a stubborn child, not wanting to get up. The voice he heard was soothing along with the movements of her fingers running through his hair. He did not want to leave this peaceful feeling. He groaned in his sleep at the annoying efforts the soothing voice was making, in order to get him up. Rin giggled at the sound of him groaning like a child. "No groaning…it's time to get up now…you sleep any longer you are going to get a kink in your neck." Rin giggled, "Sesshomaru…wake up sleepy head…the day is new and your annoying receptionist will be here soon."

Sesshomaru gave into the soft voice, opening his eyes to Rin's smiling face; her hand froze in his hair for a minute before slowly pulling away. "Good morning Mr. Tashi…I'd thought you'd never wake up." Rin giggled. Sesshomaru snapped up very quickly, jerking at the sudden pain in his neck.

"See I told you, you were going to get a kink in your neck…sit back" Rin sighed, standing behind Sesshomaru, using her hand on his shoulder to lean him back in his chair. Sesshomaru slowly sat back still groggy from waking up, he allowed Rin to gently massage his neck. Her hands were magic, taking away the pain. 'I don't like being touched...so why am I letting this human woman touch me…I won't even let the wind sorceress touch me…so why am I letting her?' Sesshomaru thought as Rin finished rubbing his neck.

"You shouldn't sleep here with Kagura lurking around; she might take advantage of the situation." Rin informed in her serious, professional voice, pulling away from Sesshomaru. You could tell by the tone of her voice that she despised the Demoness.

"I'll keep that in mind…what time is it?" Sesshomaru asked turning towards Rin.

"Its 8:00 am…Kagura will be here in an hour." Rin said walking to the side of his desk where the old looking book sat.

"Why are you here already?" Sesshomaru asked lifting an elegant eyebrow in question. Rin hated when he did that. Fawn done the same thing to her any time Rin was up to something. For once Rin was not up to something, she was here to get some actual work done before anyone could pull her away for another project or two.

"I could ask you the same question Mr. Tashi. I doubt it is to catch up on work…This does not look work related." Rin said motioning to the book.

"I was working…not that it is any of your concern what I do in my spare time." Sesshomaru said in an icy tone.

"Oh is that what you were doing…" Rin said in a teasing voice holding the open book in her hand, "Well I actually have work to do…but first I need you to sign the document on your desk before you do anything non-work related."

She pushed the document towards him, snapping the book closed. A faint smell of smoke, from a fire, triggered another partial memory, '_I cannot breathe…Fawn, where are you…Daddy! Why is everyone screaming…oh no daddy's hurt…to scared to move…the demon that hurt daddy saw me...have to protect the crystal…have to find Fawn…have to survive._' A child's voice echoed in Rin's mind. Her head felt extremely heavy, like something was pounding against a locked door. It made her feel sick to her stomach and waver on her feet. Before she could control her body movement, she started to fall to the floor. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. Her body felt hot against him as if she was running a very high fever.

He laid her unconscious body on the couch before rushing out of his office to see if his brother was there. He did not know what to do other than to get his brother. Inuyasha's office was empty, Rin's purse sitting on her desk untouched. Sesshomaru had never had to deal with anything like this. He probably needed to call for a human ambulance to get her treated in a human hospital. People die every day in the human hospital, and he did not want to lose Rin too. There is only one person that knows how to fix everything that ales someone...and she is currently at his house. With that in mind, Sesshomaru rushed back to his office, with Rin's purse in hand, carried Rin out to his car to take her to his house.

A/N: Ok that is chapter three…I hope you all liked it. I will be typing up chapter 4 soon. So please be patient and review! I want to see anywhere from 10-20 reviews before I post chapter 4.

-Kagome7304


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing...I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything in this story…other than my laptop

Chapter: 4

*Rin's Dream*

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" someone shouted through the manor waking Rin from a peaceful sleep. The sound of screams echoed through the night. Rin quickly got dressed in her warm ups, before going out to see where Fawn was. It was an emergency plan for her safety. If something bad happens, she must get dressed and find Fawn. Rin ran up and down each corridor looking for Fawn, while trying to stay out of sight. She slipped behind a cabinet when she spotted her father fighting off three demons. Lord Rengae was wounded badly, fighting with every ounce of his strength. A demon dressed in a dark cloak and blood red eyes came up behind Lord Rengae giving Lord Rengae the final blow.

Rin's eyes grew wide watching the demon kill her father…before she could stop herself she cried out, "Oh no…DADDY!"

The three Demon's attention fell in her direction, as the black cloak, red-eyed demon turned heading in the opposite direction than Rin was in. As the three demons began to stalk towards her, Rin bolted from her hiding spot running as fast as her legs could carry her. She took a wrong turn coming to a halt in front of the balcony window overlooking the front of the manor. The demons and demoness were being slaughtered, but the humans were kept safely huddled as they watched their houses burn to the ground leaving them with nothing but their lives. Hearing her pursuers closing in on her, Rin bolted in another direction coming face to face with yet another demon that had just killed two of her chambermaids. They had her cornered and were closing in from all angles. Eyes wide filled with panic, and unable to think, Rin's body just took over in its own survival mode. As a surge of white light came up through her, sending her assailants away from her knocking them out against the far way. Fawn rounded the corner, relief washing over her worn features. She quickly grabbed Rin's arm pulling the girl into a run, heading in the direction of the servants quarters.

The first entrance to the servants' quarters, was blocked by debris and a small pile of bodies, where servants tried to make a run for it. Rin was shaking in fear, seeing all the people she knew and talked with, lie on the cold floor in a pool of blood dead. Fawn couldn't worry about shielding Rin's eyes from the horrifying sight, she had to get Rin out at whatever cost necessary.

"Come on sweetheart this way…we have to go to the other entrance by your father's library." Fawn said pulling Rin into another direction.

_The library._ Realization kicked in and Rin put on the brakes struggling. She had to stop Fawn from going to the library. The demon that killed father was by the library. Father himself was lying outside the library doors. "No…Fawn…we can't…" Rin cried trying to get out of the demoness' grip.

"Reina…stop it! We have to get out of here…and the book case next to the library doors is the only way out. I doubt we would be able to get to the kitchen, without running into trouble." Fawn growled pulling Rin once again in the direction of the library.

"Fawn…Papa…Papa is at the library…" Rin cried out pulling against Fawns grip once again. This time Fawn heard what Rin was saying and turned towards the girl.

"Reina…what do you mean papa is at the library…he is waiting for us right? If he is waiting for us then why do you not want to go to the library?" Fawn said kneeling down to look at the girl in the face. Something was wrong and Fawn could feel it.

"the red deviled eye man killed Papa…he lays like all the others…on the cold floor in a dark red puddle. The scary demon is still there…we can't go…I don't want you to get hurt." Rin cried throwing herself onto Fawn holding on for dear life.

"Sweetheart…I need you to be my little warrior right now. We can cry together when we are safe…the bookcase is our only way out. I will not let anyone hurt you. Come on we have to go before the bad demons really do find us." Fawn said gently pushing Rin away from her before taking her hand and rushing them towards the library.

Fawn gasped when she found Lord Rengae lying face down in his own blood not moving, not breathing. Fawn knew he was dead but she had to go over and double-check the body. She could not leave without fully knowing that he was gone. She told Rin to stand by the bookcase as she walked over kneeling down next to Lord Rengae's body. Gently, placing her fingers on his neck, trying to find a pulse. Her warm fingers met ice-cold skin…still she pressed her fingers in the spot you would normally check for a pulse and found nothing but a lifeless body. She had been too late, Tears streamed down her cheek at the loss of yet another friend.

"Fawn…" Rin's scared voice snapped Fawn out of her grief and back into the present situation. Six demons were closing in on them, making taunting noises, knowing that there was no hope for the two…or so the demons thought. Fawn rushed over to Rin sliding the bookshelf, revealing and opening in the wall.

"Reina listen to me…Go through the tunnel and Run…don't stop running until you come to the willow tree. Wait for me there at old grandmother willow's tree, wait for me high in the tree. Stay out of sight. The branches and the floral smell will hide you. Now go!" Fawn barked turning towards the approaching demons.

Rin went into the tunnel trying to feel her way and move quickly, bumping into edges of the wall. Meanwhile, Fawn had a fight on her hands. She tried taking them down one by one, but that tactic was tossed aside as soon as they figured out what she was trying to do, and decided to attack all at once. Fawn fought with such intensity, and fierceness; using every bit of her strength to hold them off. They managed to strike her several times in the side causing her to scream out in pain. Rin heard Fawn scream, and decided to head back and help Fawn. She couldn't allow Fawn to suffer the same fate as her father had. Rin came back into view of Fawn seeing her being knocked down by two strong looking demons. Rin closed her eyes trying to focus on the feeling she had felt before when the white light came out of her knocking back the three demons from earlier. Once again white light filled the room sending a stronger surge of power than before into the six attackers sending them across the hall and out the glass doors leading to the garden. That last surge of power drained the last bit of energy from Rin, to the point where she became unconscious. Fawn scooped her up as she was losing the battle of awareness, and said, "You silly, silly little girl…I told you to run…but…you did good baby….when you wake we will be safe."

*End of Dream*

Rin jerked into a sitting position, her head fuzzy from her intense dream. The bed she was on was a lot softer than her bed at home was. The realization of her not being in her own room hit her, as she looked around the room. She did not recognize where she was. All she could see was that she was in a very large room; in a king size bed with soft silky black sheets, a silky black comforter, Dark wood furniture, white sheer curtains covering a glass double door leading to a balcony. The light shining in through the window indicated to Rin that she had an hour if not less before the sun fully sets. Rin realized she felt something damp on her hands that were sitting on her lap. She looked down to find a damp rag that was probably on her head before she sat up. "That's not the shirt I was wearing…" Rin mumbled tossing the covers aside to get out of bed, "What the hell…where the hell is my clothes…this thing is like a night shirt!"

"My housekeeper removed your clothes to contain your fever. I am surprised you even survived…by rights, you should not be alive…you had a 105-degree fever. You need lots of rest…I am sure you overworked your body. I called Inuyasha and told him your situation. He began flipping out about how your guardian is going to skin him alive…I don't think I understand." Sesshomaru said approaching the bed, feeling her head to make sure the fever is gone entirely.

"I don't understand…I had a fever? I never get sick…" Rin said ignoring the guardian question. He knew she had a full-blooded demoness for a guardian, so what is there not to understand.

"Rin why is Inuyasha scared of your guardian? Inuyoukai is one of the most powerful clans in the demon world. What kind of demon is your guardian? Inuyasha doesn't normally get easily spooked like this." Sesshomaru asked not wanting to ignore the topic.

"Inuyasha does get easily spooked. He is even afraid of me at times, and I am human. He is terrified of Sango and she is human. Inuyasha met my guardian once, when she brought me lunch, only to come in the middle of Kagura about to lunge at me the Saturday before your arrival. She is a Fox demon that holds her own and is very protective of what is hers. That is all you need to know Mr. Tashi." Rin said trying to keep herself composed, as memory after memory seeped back into her mind, "Where's my purse? I need to call Kenji…"

"Kenji...is he your boyfriend?" Sesshomaru said in an icy tone…standing up from the part of the bed, he was sitting on. He had taken care of her when she could have been dead and here she was asking for her phone to make a call to a man that had not been here in her time of need.

"OH NO… Kenji is not my boyfriend. He is more of a big brother, who is looking after me while his cousin is away. He is a full-blooded fox demon from the fire fox clan. I really do not want to go into it any more than that. My whole situation is complicated and personal." Rin sighed before changing the subject, "So…where am I exactly?"

"I brought you to the Tashi manor, just on the out skirts of town. It's Friday, so we both are going to take the weekend off to rest, since you had also caught me sleeping at my desk." Sesshomaru said not showing his relief in Rin not having a boyfriend…his eyes widened for a second before recomposing himself. He could not believe he had just felt relieved at Rin not having a boyfriend…she is a human…he is a demon. The great Sesshomaru Tashi does not date humans.

"Oh…you didn't answer my question Mr. Tashi…Did you bring my purse, or is it still at the office?" Rin said asking her question again with an eyebrow raised. Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute seeing she had pulled off the one eyebrow raised perfectly. She must have been spending too much time around him.

"It's here…downstairs. I'll have cookie bring it up, along with some food, if you're up for it?" Sesshomaru said before turning to leave the room.

"Actually…I would like to come down with you. Is there any warm up pants I can borrow? I am not walking around here in just a long shirt." Rin said letting her long legs hang off the bed. Sesshomaru nodded grabbing a pair of black and white warm up pants for Rin to change in. For a human, Rin looked hot in his clothes. Especially, with her hair loose around her shoulders, and his musk covered up her human scent. Sesshomaru quickly turned from her before he forgets she is a sick human; and end up ravishing her on his bed.

"I'll be in the hall." Sesshomaru said closing the door behind him.

Rin arrived moments later out in the hall. She was breathtaking in his clothes, and Sesshomaru did everything he could to control the demon side within him calling out wanting to make this woman his, before anyone else gets the opportunity. Rin followed sesshomaru to the dining room where cookie was setting up a small feast. Rin smiled at the sight of her purse placed next to a bowl of soup. Deciding to get the nagging part over with, Rin found her phone before turning to Sesshomaru, "I'm going to go out in the hall for a minute, so I can call Kenji. The conversation might not be pretty. Please start without me…I will only be a few minutes."

Rin walked out of the Dining room finding another door diagonally across from the Dining room. She opened it to find it to be a study it was a nice private place to make a phone call without any interruptions. Rin opened her phone and dialed Kenji's number.

"Hey Rinny, What time will you be coming home this time?" Kenji said not surprised at her call.

"Well…I'm not at the office, and I am not coming home tonight." Rin said in a calm cool voice. She sounded different than her normal tone would sound. It made Kenji start to worry.

"WHAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU REINA MARIE JUNO!" Kenji yelled, "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT COMING HOME!"

"Calm down you hot head." Rin growled before continuing, "I…passed out this morning at work…Inuyasha's brother brought me to his house to get me looked at and treated…and don't start asking why, cause even I don't know that answer just yet. I just woke up, and I am still trying to get my bearings. I have so much my poor brain is trying to make sense of. All I know is that I was sick Kenji…I had a 105 fever. Technically I should be dead…and I don't know how I am up talking to you."

"You don't get sick…you're not supposed to ever get sick…your special." Kenji said not understanding how Rin could have gotten sick.

"What do you mean I am not supposed to…never mind I think I know."

"There is no way you could remember Rin…Fawn erased your memory…There is no fucking way you could remember who you are."

"…You mean remember that my name is not Reina Juno, and actually Reina Taiyoukai, Lady of the southwestern lands, and heir to Taiyoukai Industry." Rin whispered into the phone in a very cold tone.

"Rin…you can't let anyone find out who you are…where are you at I'll come get you." Kenji said panicking.

"I know Kenji…" Rin said hearing the door to the study open. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway watching Rin in an 'I'm not pleased' expression. Rin continued with, "Could you just bring me some clothes so I can change into something comfortable and not have to put on my pantsuit and heels..."

Sesshomaru crossed the room taking the phone out of Rin's hands and before Kenji could say anything, Sesshomaru spoke, "Kenji…This is Sesshomaru Tashi…C.E.O of Tashi Corp. I do not think it is wise for someone so close to death's door to be leaving here just yet. My housekeeper is a miracle worker. She can normally cure anyone from whatever illness. I am sure you would not want to be responsible for Rin's fever to return or worse catch pneumonia and be forced to go to a human hospital. If you do not trust my housekeeper to keep Rin well, then I can always send out for our family's physician to make a house call."

"No I don't want to be responsible for anything bad happening to her. I do not know you Mr. Tashi, so it is hard for me to leave Rin there under your care. For now, she needs to be cared for…I will agree in leaving Rin there until I call my cousin and ask her what should be done. Can I please talk to Rin?" Kenji said in a not to pleasing tone.

Rin took the phone from Sesshomaru, sighing before saying, "I'm here Ken…"

"I am going to pack you a bag to last a few days and more. I am going to leave you there under Mr. Tashi's care until I can get ahold of Fawn. When I get ahold of her, I am coming to get you and then we are taking a trip. There is a lot for us to discuss…"

"Do you even know how to get to the Tashi manor?"

"Well I was sure you were going to tell me or text me the address." Kenji said in a funny 'Duh" tone…he had to lighten up the mood. He could not resist.

"All I know it is on the outskirts of town…" Rin began to say just to be cut off by Kenji.

"I know where it is exactly. It is about 60 miles from the Kitsune manor. I will be there in a little bit. Love you Rinny." Kenji said rushing around the house.

"Love you too Kenji…See you when you get here." Rin said before hanging up then turning to Sesshomaru, "that was a private conversation, Mr. Tashi. I appreciate you going out of your way to care for me. I do not need anyone telling me what to do. I have enough people telling me that."

"You almost died Rin. I would not advise you leaving so soon, especially after that high fever. I wanted to make sure your caretaker was aware of that." Sesshomaru growled not backing down from what he thought was right, "Now, if this conversation is over, we should get some food into our system and build our strength."

Rin nodded following Sesshomaru back to the dining room to get some food into her system. She did not realize how hungry she was until she was on her fourth helping of food. She ate two bowls of soup, six homemade biscuits, three large pieces of meatloaf, a very large scoop of mashed potatoes smothered in brown gravy. Sesshomaru just stared at her after eating the little bit on his plate. He sat there wondering where she was putting it all. Never in his entire life has he ever encountered anyone who could eat as this woman could. She had an appetite of a pregnant demoness. Rin caught him staring at her and slyly looked away embarrassed that she had just pigged out on food.

"My, my, my. Someone has sure her appetite back. Glad to see it dear." A woman no taller than Rin said with a huge smile on her face. She had all white hair pulled up in a grandmother's bun, and a white apron overtop of her blue dress.

"Rin this is my housekeeper/cook, Cookie. Cookie this is Rin Juno, Inuyasha's assistant." Sesshomaru said making the formal introductions, "Rin if you are done here, Cookie has a room prepared for you."

Rin nodded still embarrassed about eating all of that food. Cookie took Rin to a room next to Sesshomaru's room. The room was the same size roughly, as Sesshomaru's room. Everything dawned in white and blue. It reminded Rin of the ocean with white capped waves. The walls were sky blue, the curtains, to the double glass door leading to a balcony, were the same sheer white as Sesshomaru's, the carpet was a soft sea foam blue. The bedspread was a mixture of blue and white. The furniture was a bright white color with blue trimming. It all reminded her of a place she has only seen in her dreams. A place she hasn't been to in a number of years. Cookie closed the door before returning to Rin's side, "I had some of the muffins you like brought up to you. The plate if on the side table. I can't believe my baby girl is alive."

"…Mr. Tashi said the fever was bad." Rin said confused at this woman's reaction.

"Not the fever Lady Reina…the massacre…you were so little…when I saw you today, I thought I may have been mistaken. Those green eyes and that smile, is unmistakable. You are my little princess Reina. Reina Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru apparently doesn't remember you." Cookie said tearing up.

"I'm sorry cookie…I don't remember much about my past. Fawn apparently erased my memory. If you can keep my real identity, a secret then that would be great. I am slowly remembering pieces of just who I am. I know you were always kind to me." Rin said smiling at cookie remembering the kind woman from when she was a child.

"Fawn and I use to always argue on how we thought you should be raised. I am glad to hear that you both are safe. I cannot believe that damn demoness went and messed with your memory. She had no right to do that." Cookie growled finding out what Fawn had done to Rin.

"I agree…but I don't fully remember if there was a reason to her madness. Oh well. When I see her I will be demanding answers." Rin said giving Cookie one of her best smiles, as she became lost in a memory.

*Flashback*

_A six-year-old Rin limped exhaustedly into the kitchen to get some lunch on her hour break from Fawn's Training. She climbed up on the kitchen stool at the breakfast bar with the remainder of her strength sighing propping up her head on the arm resting on the table. The smell of her favorite apple muffins filled the kitchen with its sweet smell. "cookie, how much longer will the apple muffins take? If not much longer could I have one when they come out?" Rin asked in her tired but sweet voice._

"_It will only be a few more minutes, and you can have one after I make you some lunch." Cookie said rustling around the kitchen, her back to Rin._

"_I really don't want anything heavier than one apple muffin. I still have a whole afternoon workout with Fawn." Rin whined a bit._

_Cookie turned to Rin at the statement that she was not hungry. When Cookie looked at the tired girl, seeing bruises on her arms from blocking hits, and her knuckles busted up from sparring with fawn. The sight of the battered girl made cookie gasp, "Oh dear lord! What has that woman done to my baby! You are done sparring for today. She is pushing you to hard. When she comes in here I will give her a piece of my mind."_

"_But Cookie…I have to go back out there. I will get in trouble if I don't go back out to the sparring ring." Rin said wide eyes in fear._

"_No you won't. You are staying right here with me for the rest of the afternoon…at least until dinner. I will like to see that stubborn demoness come in here and face me. I will send her out quicker than you can say apple muffins." Cookie said smiling down at her little angel._

_Rin smiled eating her lunch with her usual enormous appetite, and was rewarded to a small plate of fresh out of the oven hot apple muffins. Fawn stormed into the kitchen looking for Rin as she ate her third apple muffin. Fawn looked pissed off that Rin was in the kitchen chowing down on muffins when she needed to be out in the sparring ring. "Reina…didn't I tell you not to have a big lunch and to be out there at 3pm? It's is almost 4 now. I spent the last 45 minutes looking for you. Out to the sparring ring now!" Fawn growled._

"_I told her she was done for the day...do you have a problem with that Ms. Kitsune?" Cookie growled back._

"_Why do you keep interfering old woman! She needs training…and she has a long road ahead of her if she is going to be the guardian of the crystal." Fawn growled louder._

"_She is just a child…and not just any child a human child. You made her more fragile than what she was born to be. I understand the reasoning, but you need to remember she is not as tough as a demon. You cannot keep battering her up, just so I can patch her up in the end. Her body cannot take the constant abuse you are putting her under. She will be worn down so much, that she will die before we get the opportunity to see what kind of woman she will become. You have no control of how to train her without killing her."_

"_She is strong like her mother…and I had to watch Lady Airey die in my arms. I don't want Reina to suffer the same fate. I want her to be able to take down anything in her path without thinking twice about it. If battering her up is the only way she will be prepared…then stop mothering her, she will be fine."_

"_Like you said Fawn…her mother died…so someone needs to look out for what is best for her and maybe mother her a little bit. As long as she is in here with me, she is not going anywhere. I maybe an 'old woman', Fawn, but I am fast enough to rip out your throat before you can even think about moving to counter my attack. Now get out of my kitchen…I have work to do and I promised Rinny that she can help." Cookie said narrowing her golden eyes, as they flashed red for a second, letting Fawn know that she is not someone to be messed with. Fawn growled lowly before storming out of the kitchen._

*End Flashback*

Rin gasped snapping out of her thoughts. Cookie looked at her a little worried, "What is it child?"

"I remember…Fawn doesn't like you…the kitchen was my sanctuary from Fawn. Apple muffins…I hadn't had one in so long I forgot what they taste like." Rin said happily as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Awww Rinny…I am glad your memory is coming back. I have more apple muffins down in the kitchen if you want any more after finishing the ones up here." Cookie laughed hugging Rin tight. Rin hugged her as if she was being reunited with her mom. She remembered always thinking of Cookie as a protective mom.

"Rinny…no wonder I liked it when Kenji called me that. Deep down, I always felt safe when I heard it." Rin sighed with her head on Cookie's shoulder, "Kenji became my sanctuary from Fawn when we moved to Tokyo. Cookie could you tell me a little bit about when I was little. Maybe about my parents…"

"Sure sweetheart, both your mother and your father were full-blooded demons. Your mother, Lady Airey, was an elegant fire and ice fox demoness like Fawn. Her hair changed colors with the season. During the winter it would turn a frost blue color and during the fall, and summer it would be a light brownish color with thick dark blue streaks in it, during the spring it would be a brown with thick green and blue streaks, and the tips of her hair would still be a frosty blue color. She was beautiful all year round; everyone was amazed with how she looked great with the constant color changing of her hair. Many demonesses cannot pull off any other color other than their natural hair color. It just never looked right. Not Lady Airey, she looked elegant no matter what color her hair was. Your father, Lord Rengae, was an Inuyoukai, like Lord Sesshomaru. The difference between your father and all the other Inuyoukai was his eyes. He had his mother's eyes, which were a bright jade color. Your grandmother was half inuyoukai and half something else, I cannot remember, and she mated an inuyoukai full blood. Anyway, you inherited your father's eyes. You have the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. Your smile is the smile of your mother. You were the most beautiful baby girl ever born in the southwestern lands. The Lady died a month before your third birthday while she was visiting her relatives to the east. Fawn knows exactly what happened…she never really told anyone other than Lord Rengae, what had happened in the eastern lands. On your fourth birthday, Lord Rengae and Fawn sealed away your demon form. It was decided that you were going to become the crystal guardian, and Lord Rengae wanted to give you the best possible chance at survival. Unfortunately, no one knows what happened to the crystal. It disappeared the night of the massacre…So many people died." Cookie explained wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I was born a demoness…so I am not human? I am a demoness?" Rin asked in a low voice.

"You were born a demoness…but right now you are human. There is a strong seal locking away anything that could pass for a demon. The only thing that I never had to worry about with you was you getting sick like all the other human children. That small demon side of you never could be locked away. I panicked when Lord Sesshomaru brought you in and you were deathly ill. I am sure whatever Fawn did it did not erase your memory; it just locked it away for her to create a new life for you. She shouldn't have done it…the next time I see her I will definitely give her a piece of my mind." Cookie said with her arm draped around Rin as she let everything sink in.

"So…how did you end up working for Mr. Tashi? " Rin asked leaning into cookie.

"Well Lord Inutashio, Sesshomaru's father, got word that the south west lands were under attack and came rushing in to help. By then the damage was done, and you were nowhere to be found. He was so upset to Find lord Rengae dead, and you missing. There was many bodies found burnt to a crisp in parts of the manor. Inutashio did not want to even let himself think that you were among those bodies. He took in those of us that manage to get out through the servants quarters. When Lord Sesshomaru was old enough to move out on his own, I went with him. I do not know if you remember, but he use to come to the manor every time Inutashio came to visit your father talking about business. It was so cute the first time you two met. You were five almost six, still getting use to sparring with Fawn when she was still being somewhat easy with you. Sesshomaru was seven almost eight, he insisted on helping you perfect your fighting skills. After 30 minutes of being outside, you came in bruised, but he was the one with a huge knot on his head. He looked so annoyed and demanded to go home as he did his best not to cry." Cookie laughed at the memory.

"I have an excuse to why I don't remember him…but I don't think he remembers me either. That explains the strange feeling I felt when I first met him." Rin sighed.

The door opened suddenly causing Rin to jump, as both Kenji and Sesshomaru walked into the room. Both clearly unhappy, Rin figured there was a few choice words between the two. Rin stood up from the bed she was sitting on with Cookie and took a few steps away from the bed as Kenji rushed over hugging her tightly, before checking her over, "You ok?"

"I am fine Kenji…you think the duffle bag is big enough" Rin said looking down at the extremely stuffed duffle bag on the floor, "What did you do, pack my whole room in the bag?"

"I didn't know what all you needed. My luck I would of grabbed the wrong thing and would have to hear you bitch about it the whole time. So ungrateful…no 'how are you Kenji?' 'Sorry to make you worry with my near death experience.' 'I promise to listen to you next time Kenji when you tell me I need to rest and not work so hard.'" Kenji said in his impersonation of Rin being over dramatic as usual.

"You're right Kenji…I am so ungrateful…I'm sorry to make you worry. Thank you for driving out of your way to bring me clothes." Rin said in her smart-ass tone. Cookie took that opportunity to shoo Sesshomaru out of the room to give Kenji, and Rin some time alone.

Kenji sighed, walking over to the balcony doors looking out the window in order to allow Rin privacy to change. She was not a shy girl, and had changed in front of Kenji before without being embarrassed. It was probably all the time she had been stuck with Kenji when she was little and Fawn had gone out shopping. Kenji use to help change her into her pajamas when she was eight. Now with Rin being a full-grown woman, it makes Kenji feel better to turn his back.

"When I leave here, I am heading right out to kitsune manor to see if Fawn is there, or ask the staff where she had gone. Is your car still at work?" Kenji said in a low but serious voice.

"Yes Kenji, my car is still at work…" Rin said before adding, "When you see Fawn, are you going to tell her about the fever and how my memory is coming back."

"Fawn will know about your fever, I am sure she will have a lot of questions as to what brought the fever on. I would like to know that as well." Kenji said in a curious tone.

"I don't know what caused it. I closed this book and I could smell a faint smell of fire, then my nightmares came back…I saw the bad demons hurt him, before coming after me." Rin said standing fully dressed next to Kenji looking out the window.

"Hurting who?" Kenji turned to Rin with a curious but fearful look on his face.

"My father…I remember everything that happened that night…I know what and who I am. I know the importance of keeping my identity a secret, there are very few people I can trust." Rin said before adding in a threatening tone, "That doesn't mean any one has the right to keep bossing me around. I am more than capable to take care of myself…I can always use family and friends to support me and be there _when_ I need them."

"The bossing you around…well that you will have to take up with Fawn and we will discuss at a later time…as for the other…You remember that much?"

"It's still blotchy, like puzzle pieces are sliding around in my head still trying to piece everything in the proper place. It is hard to say anything more about it. Oh! Before I forget…the woman that was in here with me, use to work at the Taiyoukai manor. The survivors do not know what happened to the crystal, or who now has the crystal. They do not know that a private ceremony was held for me earlier that day, before the massacre. Fawn and I was supposed to leave that morning and flee, while everyone was supposed to assume that I was heading to the shrine to conduct the ceremony to become the guardian. Cookie, always called me Rinny, and kept me safe from fawn, when fawn pushed me too far. Just as you did when you thought, Fawn was overdoing it. I felt safe every time you called me Rinny, and I now understand why. Cookie is a force to be reckoned with. Go find Fawn…Cookie will keep me safe. She promised to keep my identity a secret. She does not know I have the crystal. I am going to keep it that way. Don't need too many hands in the cookie jar."

"I agree. See, you are a smart girl, you know what to do and what not to do. Fawn does not give you enough credit. That tad bit of information is helpful, at least we know that you are still safe, and that no one is looking for you. Stay alert, and get better soon, sweetheart." Kenji said hugging Rin planting a kiss on her forehead.

A/N: Ok that is all your getting for chapter four. I figure it was a nice way to end this chapter. It seems my readers have inspired me to work around the clock to get these chapters finished for you. I was planning to post this by Sunday February 5 or Monday Feb. 6. However, since I was done early…I will allow you to have this chapter early. Do not forget to review. All of your reviews is what keeps me going. Now do not expect another chapter update for at least a week. I need to catch up on sleep.

-Kagome7304


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything...that should just about cover it. Thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter: 5

Rin walked Kenji to the front door with Sesshomaru watching from the living room. He was clearly unhappy that Rin had changed with Kenji in the room. Yet she claims that he is not her boyfriend or her mate. What made Sesshomaru even madder was that he was jealous over the fox. It did not help that Cookie caught on and was teasing him about it either. If the fox did not leave soon, Sesshomaru was going to throw him out.

"You sure you will be ok here." Kenji said catching sight of Sesshomaru's glare.

"Yes, I will be fine. I have been around demons my whole life. I think I can handle myself. Cookie will look after me. She is very mothering…not as over protective as Fawn…it is nice. I will see you when I get home Monday." Rin smiled hugging Kenji, before busting out in giggles. Kenji was tickling her side, giving her cheek little noisy kisses. **(**_**A/N: it is hard to explain. Use your imagination the best you can**_**) **It was something Kenji had done with Rin since she was little, the tickling and silly kisses. With one, last kiss on the cheek Kenji was gone leaving Rin alone with a sulking demon and a mothering demoness.

Rin closed the door and caught sight of Sesshomaru staring at her…she raised her eyebrow knowing all too well what that look was. It was high school prom all over again. Instead of Fawn, sitting their glaring, it was Sesshomaru. "Do you always sulk, when you bring people over who had a family member drop off something to them?" Rin asked folding her arms over her chest.

"No…I don't trust nosey foxes that come into my home, trying to tell me to back off of something they have no claim to." Sesshomaru stated daring not to say anything more.

"Kenji is a protective big brother. He does not trust people so easily, especially demons. Do not let him trample your pride; and don't think you can take advantage either…but then again you have a lot of pride, especially with me being an employee. You have more respect for your father's company then to make an office scandal. So I have no worries about relaxing in a place as elegant as this for a weekend." Rin stated in a matter of fact tone, before she almost hit herself over something she forgot, "Oh Shit! Speaking of work…Damn it I can't believe I forgot about that…Mr. Tashi…please say you signed the document I sat on your desk before you left the office."

"No…I didn't…I was preoccupied with another drastic matter…why?" Sesshomaru asked confused at the sudden subject change. He was amazed how, with everything that had happened today, could she still think about work. Maybe both he and Inuyasha had been demanding a lot from this woman.

"Inuyasha needed that document signed by you to keep Miasma Inc.; from taking over Taiyoukai Industry. For the past three years that I have been, working at Tashi Corp. Inuyasha has countered the offer to buy out Taiyoukai Industry, in order to merge the two companies. Inuyasha had said that was your father's explicit orders, was that Miasma Inc. does not merge with Taiyoukai Industry. I could not find the counter offer papers, but I found the fax that the board of Taiyoukai Industry sent over, asking to merge your company with theirs. Inuyasha received a call yesterday from them; unfortunately, he was in a meeting and told me to hold all his calls. When I talked to the chair of the board, informing us that they sent a Fax to our office wanting to merge the company. They did not want Miasma Inc. to get the company, but they feared at being sued or having something worse done to the company. If Tashi Corp signs the paper and send it to them, then they will be protected. Inuyasha had the final offer already processed and sent over yesterday, after I told him about the phone call. I took it to them during my lunch break yesterday, they signed it and gave me a copy to give to Inuyasha, which I made two copies back at the office, filing one in the safe, and one in its proper place. Inuyasha signed the paper, but we needed your signature. I sent it to Kagura, with an urgent notice on it to have you sign it. This morning I went looking for it to take it over to them myself, but I found it not signed and in the trash. That is when I found you sleeping at your desk." Rin huffed in annoyance as she explained what all is going on.

"It will still be there Monday…I will do damage control and get it sent out. Why am I just now finding out about this?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"The hell if I know. The past few weeks you have been going off on 'business' not really telling anyone what you were doing. Half the time you could not be reached, to try to discuss work. Every time you were there, I had to stay late to help you catch up on your work. I am not complaining, I did not mind doing it. I got free dinner and decent company, plus overtime. I did not think to inform you because I had other stuff on my mind and I was too exhausted to make sure you were caught up on everything. I figure Inuyasha could be in charge of informing you." Rin said trying to express how important this document is, "Mr. Tashi, Do not forget about that paper. It needs to be your number one priority."

"I said I will take care of it Monday…" Sesshomaru repeated himself getting up from the couch, taking a step towards Rin.

"But Mr. Tashi…" Rin started to say before Sesshomaru placed a finger over her lips quieting her.

"I will not repeat myself again Rin. I will take care of it…stop worrying so much. When we are not at the office call me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said standing very close to Rin looking into her soft green eyes. He wanted so bad to lean down and see how her lips felt against his…His better judgment got the best of him making him take control of his urges and step back. "We should retire for the night…you need your rest." Sesshomaru said walking away.

Rin let out the breath she did not know she was holding and went up to her room replaying everything that just happened in her head. 'I could of sworn he was going to kiss me…am I disappointed that he didn't? I am so confused…everything just keeps getting weirder the more I remember about my past.' Rin thought to herself sitting exhaustedly on her bed. With that, last thought Rin made herself comfortable in bed, as sleep welcomed her like an old friend, and slipped into a deep dream.

*Rin's Dream*

It was bright and early one summer morning and a six year old Reina was sparring with Fawn. She was completely focused as he watched her from the balcony. His silver hair shoulder length hanging loose around his shoulders. He was staying the summer at the Taiyoukai manor. Reina had spotted him a few times before, and there he was now, peering down at her from the corner of her eye. Which eventually threw her focus, and Fawn knocked her down every time.

"Reina, you're not focusing. Again!" Fawn growled getting annoyed with the girl.

"Sorry…I was focused…it's just…" Reina said looking down at her feet.

"You were looking at that boy again, weren't you?" Fawn sighed disappointed, "You are too young to be interested in boys. Boys are trouble Reina. Remember that."

"He just keeps staring at me…it's distracting." Rin said defending her actions.

"Reina…when you are fighting someone, people will stare at you. It is an obstacle you need to overcome quickly and focus on the task at hand. Your enemy will not be holding back, it's your life at stake, and you are the one who needs to be ready for anything. Now focus and get back into position." Fawn growled clearly annoyed, that the 8-year-old is already interested in boys.

Reina took her position, getting ready for Fawn's attack. Fawn moved with such speed and grace, as Reina tried to match the quick twist and turns, only leading her to being knocked down if she did not stumble first. After the umpteenth time, she been knocked down after losing her balance, Fawn called it quits.

"You're still not maintaining perfect balance. Most of your opponents will be demons, and you need to move like them. However, your fighting has gotten better, not much better for a human. I will give you the rest of the afternoon off. You still need a lot of work." Fawn said leaving the sparring circle.

"She is right. Your balance needs work if your going to take on a demon. Living in these lands, you never have to worry about crossing any human bandits. Demons control these lands and very few humans live down here. You saw how Fawn fights…She moves as graceful as a ballerina. Fighting is not only for defense, but to fight well is an art. If you move as graceful as a dancer, then you will have the balance to be extraordinary fighter." an 8-year-old Sesshomaru said.

"Oh really Sesshy…is that so...If you're so smart then why hasn't Fawn taught me that?" Reina asked placing her hands on her hip looking at Sesshomaru annoyed. She was annoyed with him not only because he was acting like a know-it-all, but because it was his fault for distracting her getting her in trouble with Fawn.

"Because you're not a demon…so she isn't teaching you to fight like a demon. I still do not understand why she bothers to train you. It's obvious that you were adopted, and not a true heir." Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance.

"Shut up! You do not know anything. You say hurtful things because you are scared of me. I bet if I was shown how to move like a demon, I could most likely pull it off." Reina challenged.

"Fine…I will teach you how to dance and when you master that I will show you how to use it to fight." Sesshomaru said taking Reina's hand, holding her close. He counted the steps aloud so she can follow. She was doing so well. She looked at her feet once and Sesshomaru tilted her chin up, telling her, "don't look at your feet…keep your eyes on me and let your body follow without any hesitation. You have to trust me."

Reina nodded looking up at him not taking her eyes off him, "Where did you learn to dance?"

"My step mom loves to throw parties. So I was made to take dancing lessons, and my sparring teacher taught me how to incorporate my dancing into fighting. I don't mind dancing as much now that I can use it to my own advantage." Sesshomaru said in his usual bored tone.

"I never been to a dance…it must be nice." Rin sighed following the steps perfectly. She was a fast learner, and caught onto everything Sesshomaru told her.

"Well…maybe the next party my step-mother throws, I will see if I can invite you…that is only if you use this dance lesson in your fighting with Fawn and improve your fighting." Sesshomaru smiled at Reina with a genuine smile. He was starting to like her, it felt right to have her at his side. For the first time since his mother died…Sesshomaru got his smile back.

*End of Dream*

Rin woke up in the middle of the night, unable to get back to sleep. Even though, it was a nice dream to wake up to. Her body was on alert, aware of her new surroundings. It was as if Reina Taiyoukai had just woke up from a very long nap. She just about remembered all that she had forgotten…She smiled at the memory of her and Sesshomaru dancing around the sparring ring. "I think I am going to have to quit Tashi Corp. I can't push away the memory of how close Sesshy and I were…why did I have to get my memory back…I can't afford to pretend that I am just a co-worker that had just met him a few months ago when I knew him since I was little. He has grown up into a very handsome man…yet he is so cold towards others. He doesn't smile as he did when we were young…what changed Sesshy? How can I pretend that I am just a human and not anything more? This is frustrating…" Rin said to herself aloud in a low voice…as if waiting for someone to give her answers. With a huff of annoyance for not receiving answers to her questions, Rin got up and went into her private bathroom to get a shower. The hot water felt extremely good against her tired body, it was as if she was washing 15 years of tension away.

She stepped out of the shower feeling rejuvenated. It felt like she was experiencing the world again for the first time. More and more pieces of memory slipped back into place, mending the broken links in her life. Rin sighed as she dressed herself in her night shorts and tank top, and walked over to the balcony doors opening them stepping out in the crisp night air. The stars glittered like millions of diamonds in the sky. You never could see this many stars in the city limits. The last time Rin saw so many stars like this, is when she lived at the Taiyoukai manor. She stretched her muscles, squeezing the stiffness out of them. She hopped up on the ledge with a demoness' grace just in a human's body as she leaned against a pillar dividing the balcony in half gazing up at the stars. 'I never did get to go to a dance with him…I wonder if I will ever have that chance.' Rin thought to herself caught up in her own wonder, she did not hear the other balcony door open. She did not realize she was no longer alone until she felt his gaze on her. Before he could say something, Rin spoke not turning to him, "You know it is rude to sneak up on someone sitting on a ledge. One startling sound and I could be falling to my doom…or at least break something."

"It would be your fault for being up on the ledge in the first place." Sesshomaru commented coyly, "Why are you out here? It's a little chilly to be sitting out here wearing that."

"So bossy…are you always this bossy to all of your guest?" Rin asked even though she already knew the answer to her question.

"This is my home…I should know what goes on…and if you should fall, I should at least know why you were out here in the first place so I know what to tell your guardian, and _Kenji_." Sesshomaru said growling when he said Kenji's name.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Sesshomaru." Rin said turning to face Sesshomaru, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "I couldn't sleep. The night air soothes me…and as for my attire…well these are my pajamas. I could ask you what you are doing out here looking like that."

Rin motioned to his attire. Sesshomaru had on black sweat pants, his long silver hair coming down to mid back, hung loose around his bare shoulders. His torso looked like the gods had chiseled it. No wonder women threw themselves at him…he literally was a damn sexy god that was placed right here on earth. It was breath taking, but Rin managed to keep herself from reacting to his sexiness. Sesshomaru looked down at his attire not seeing anything wrong with it, and said in his sexy playful voice, "I am not the one that had a fever just a few hours ago, Rin. I don't think your guardian will approve of what you wear to bed over a complete stranger's house."

"Lucky for me she isn't here…and if my attire bothers you so much, your room is that way Sesshomaru." Rin said pointing carelessly to his room, as if she was dismissing the great Sesshomaru, turning her attention to the reflection of the moon in the garden's fountain. The action made sesshomaru growl in annoyance. Rin could not help but to laugh and say, "Like I haven't heard that one before…if your annoyed lord Sesshomaru, then go back to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep knowing your up and about." Sesshomaru growled stepping closer to Rin.

"Awww…I am sorry that I am keeping you up…let me go and tuck you back in bed." Rin turned towards Sesshomaru taunting him. She actually missed getting under his skin. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise, not believing that this woman was taunting him. He did not know what to say, so Rin hopped off the ledge taking Sesshomaru by the hand pulling him to his room, "Come on…don't need you to be grumpy in the morning."

Sesshomaru allowed her to pull him to his bed, she let go of his hand for a moment straightening the blankets unfolding one side for him to get in. "go on and get in." Rin said motioning to the bed. Sesshomaru got an idea and got in front of Rin backing her into the bed, "You first."

"You want me to sleep in the same bed with you…" Rin said standing what little ground she had left, feeling the edge of the bed behind her legs, "I am not one of your whores Sesshomaru…I won't allow you to take advantage of me."

"I wasn't suggesting sex Rin…If you can't settle down in your own room…it might because of the different environment. My bed is big enough for two people to sleep comfortably without touching. Inuyasha had climbed in bed with me when he was younger, when my father bought a manor close to Tokyo. Being in a different place, he was up and about restless. Therefore, I thought I would be a gentleman and offer you part of my bed. That was all…no ulterior motive…nothing. I need to get some rest and knowing you are up I won't be able to sleep." Sesshomaru said not sure who he was trying to convince, Rin or himself.

"Fine…just for tonight. Tomorrow I will make sure I am tired enough to sleep in my own bed." Rin said in an unconvinced tone. She said sliding in on Sesshomaru's side of the bed before adding, "You can take the other side."

"The hell I will. You're on my side of the bed." Sesshomaru said scooping her up in his arms. Kneeling on his bed, dropping her on her side of the bed.

"REALLY, SESSH!" Rin exclaimed without thinking.

"I don't give my side up for no one…and don't call me Sessh." Sesshomaru stated in an icy tone that made Rin shiver.

'What the hell is up his ass? Sesshomaru, what turned you so cold?' Rin thought to herself settling in on her side of the bed, letting sleep once again whisk her away from reality.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was not so lucky. Sleep seems to avoid him, as he lay on his side, his head propped up on his arm watching Rin sleep. He kind of felt bad for snapping at her for calling him 'Sessh.' She said it so naturally, as if she had said it a hundred times before. A sharp pain of grief was felt deep in his heart when she called him that name. Only one person had ever called him 'Sessh' or 'Sesshy' and she was forever lost to him. Rin has similar features to his beloved Reina. If Reina was allowed to grow up, he imagined she would look similar to Rin. Eventhough they were just kids, he planned on having her be his forever. She promised to be his mate, and she never had that chance to fulfill that promise. He lost a piece of himself the day they got word about the attack.

*Flashback*

"Lord Inutashio, Taiyoukai Manor….is….under attack." A young scout from taiyoukai manor said out of breath sitting exhaustedly on his knees. He ran with all his might in order to get word to Lord Inutashio.

"Already! Shit…" Inutashio panicked Rushing out of his study only to be confronted with a concerned Sesshomaru.

"Father I am going with you!" Sesshomaru said standing in front of the door blocking his father's way.

"Sesshomaru I don't have time for this…you are staying here with your step mother, and look after her and your little brother. Your too young to help this time." Inutashio growled impatiently.

"I am not too young…Reina needs me…I promised never to let anything happen to her…I have to go and protect her." Sesshomaru said still being stubborn.

"She will be upset if you got hurt for trying to save her. Now stay here…I will come get you the second I get her to safety. I promise." Inutashio said hugging his son before pushing him aside.

Sesshomaru looked out the window as his father got into his car and sped down the road. There he stayed waiting for his father to return. Lady Izayoi came over trying to reassure her stepson, "I am sure your father kicked the butt of whatever bad guy that attacked Reina's home. He is probably trying to get everything cleaned up so that he can take you over there to check on your friend. Your eyes are heavy and you are getting wrinkles from worry. Do you really want Reina to see you like this? Come on Sesshomaru…let us get some breakfast and then I will set up the couch for you to lie down. This way the second your father comes in you will hear him and be ready to see your friend."

"Do you really think she is ok? Will she be mad for me not coming to protect her?" Sesshomaru asked with tears brim his eyes. He felt so hopeless, not sure what to do. He was scared.

"Awww, sweetheart. I am sure she is fine. She probably hid somewhere waiting for your father to come and help her. I do not think she will be mad. I think when she sees you she might feel relieved that you are safe as well. She might come in needing a hug, and if you look scary from lack of sleep and worry, it might scare her away." Izayoi smiled pulling Sesshomaru in a hug. He did not push her away; he clung to her needing the comfort of a mother.

Sesshomaru was sound asleep on the couch when Inutashio pulled up in his car. Izayoi had the front door opened to not wake up Sesshomaru until she found out what was going on. Inutashio had such a sad look on his face. He hugged his wife tightly, mumbling "They are gone…so many dead. Lord Rengae is dead…"

"Oh sweetheart, that's terrible. What about Reina…Sesshomaru has been asking about her. He is sleeping on the couch waiting for news on Reina." Izayoi asked pushing her husband back enough to look at his face.

I have a clean up crew burying the bodies, and sorting through the burnt parts of the house. Many of the bodies are unidentifiable some are children. Most of the dead were demons. A few humans were killed. A human child's body was found among the burned. Let's let Sesshomaru sleep, and when he wakes up, I will tell him." Inutashio said with his arm around Izayoi letting her take him into the house. The moment the door closed, Sesshomaru shot up looking to see if his father had returned.

"Well that didn't last long. Go get settled into your study, I will distract Sesshomaru for a minute." Izayoi said patting her husband's arm before rushing over to her stepson.

They did not know Sesshomaru had been listening, the whole time. He did not want to wait a moment longer. He wanted details on what happened, and he did not want to be told he was too young to understand. He glared at his Stepmom for trying to coax him into the kitchen for some a snack before dinner. Sesshomaru did not buy it; he demanded to speak to his father. After a few minutes of trying to divert him from the study, Izayoi gave in. Sesshomaru rushed into the study seeing his father look worn down. He has never seen his father look so fragile, as if any moment he would crumble into a million pieces.

"Father….what happened…" Sesshomaru asked softly walking up to his desk.

"Sesshomaru have a seat…" Inutashio said waiting for his son to take a seat, "a bunch of demons attacked Taiyoukai manor…a lot of people died. Lord Rengae was killed…"

"What about Reina?" Sesshomaru said interrupted his father.

"I was getting to that Sesshomaru…don't interrupt me again." Inutashio growled before continuing, "There are bodies that have been burnt badly to where they are unidentifiable. There was a human child among the burnt demon bodies. I think it might be Reina. It is going to be hard to get confirmation. I'm sorry son…I am afraid that we lost our little flower."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He felt as if he has been struck in the heart…his hands were clenched into fist as he just sat in his chair stunned. "I wasn't there…I should have been there…I promised to protect her…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Sesshomaru…we got word to late…I got there after everything was done and over with. There is nothing we could have done different…we did not expect this to happen. It is no one's fault that this happen…the only person at fault is the one who attacked them." Inutashio said coming from behind his desk kneeling in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had tears in his eyes; His amber eyes were hard as ice. Inutashio could see a piece of his son die right before his eyes and there is nothing he could do to stop it.

*End of Flashback*

Sesshomaru felt the dull ache in his icy heart as he pushed the painful memory aside. He sat up reaching over lightly brushing the back of his hand against Rin's cheek. She reminds him so much of the one he lost so long ago. Sesshomaru moved closer cuddling next to Rin, feeling venerable needing to be near her. With that last thought of feeling her next to him, finally drifting to sleep.

A/N: Ok ….i did it…no matter how many times I told myself I was not going to update for a week…I actually finished this chapter before the weekend…it sucks on my part…because I don't know how to take a break. However, it shows how much I love my readers. I hope this chapter makes sense and is easy to follow. Let me know what you think.

-Kagome7304


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry about the wait everyone. I got caught up in watching Card captors then in tsubasa: reservoir chronicles. I am on episode 12 right now and counting. I figure I would take a break from it so that I could type up a new chapter for all of my patient readers. Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story. I appreciate everyone's comments. If there is any thing I need to do different or any questions you may have I will be more than happy to answer them the best I can without revealing to much of the story. If there is any info I lack and need to go in detail on, your reviews will let me know what I need to add. So I thank you for all of your time and patience. I hope you enjoy chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything else other than my imagination to use some one else's characters to create an awesome story.

Chapter 6:

Rin woke up just as the sun started to rise. She felt completely rested, with the little bit of sleep she got. Before Rin could even think about getting up, she felt an arm tighten around her waist pulling her tighter against a strong bare chest. 'What the hell…when did he move so close?' Rin thought to herself looking back at the sleeping Sesshomaru. No matter how cute he looked, and how she wanted to turn around and watch him sleep. Rin knew it would not be a good idea for him to wake up with her in his bed…she didn't want to risk the chance he might take advantage of the situation and try to make his claims.

Gently, Rin moved Sesshomaru's arm sliding out of bed as quietly as she could. She placed a pillow in the spot of her body, draping his arm over the pillow. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the pillow nuzzling his face into it mumbling 'mine.'

'Like hell I am…I need to get out of here…' Rin thought to herself looking around the room, noticing the balcony door was not closed all the way. 'Perfect…' Rin smiled at her escape route quickly, but quietly went to her own room.

After what Rin had woken up to, she decided that she needed to unwind, and dressed into her work out clothes. Which consisted of spandex pants that clung to her body like second skin, a black sports bra, and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She then ran down to the kitchen to fix herself a light breakfast before her workout. In the kitchen, she found cookie looking through the cabinets making a list for the grocery store. "Morning Lady…what can I get for you?" Cookie smiled at Rin.

"It's ok, I can get it. I don't want to trouble you." Rin said walking to the fridge.

"Oh no…sit your ass down…no lady of mine will be getting her own stuff. You never did as a child." Cookie growled moving Rin out of her way.

"Sorry…I still don't remember much of my childhood…Fawn raised me as a commoner. They always did things themselves." Rin said telling half the truth. She indeed remembered most of what she lost due to Fawn's locking away her memory stunt. It was just that she wanted to lay low on what she knows until she talks to Fawn or figures things out on her own. She had something very precious inside her soul, and she has to be careful of what people close to her knows about it.

"Hmph…Sometimes I wonder about that girl…she never knew how to raise a child, let alone a princess. Fawn only knew how to train a warrior." Cookie huffed in annoyance, "Anyway, no more about it, sit down and I will make you some breakfast. So what are you doing up so early looking like that?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore…a little restless since my memory started coming back. I am not sure how to act anymore. I can't let anyone know who I really am. Especially since the crystal is nowhere to be found. So if you could keep the Lady thing down to a minimum. Please call me Rin…I will even tolerate Rinny. Do not call me Reina…I don't like it. Fawn always calls me that." Rin said seriously before adding, "As for why I am dressed like this…well I was hoping Sesshomaru had a sparring room…some type of work out room…if not that's fine I will just go for a run out back. I need to keep myself in shape and prepared for anything now that I know who I am."

"Oh dear heavens, Fawn has turned my baby into a fighting machine. Lord Sesshomaru does have a workout room in the basement. You're going to eat first Reina." Cookie said pushing a plate with a bagel & cream cheese, and three apple muffins accompany by a tall glass of orange juice.

"I'm not a fighting machine…I technically have only been in one fight since I moved to Tokyo. I have been living in Tokyo for the past fifteen years, so it isn't like I just moved here." Rin said making her point before shoving half an apple muffin in her mouth.

"Well then Rinny, I stand corrected…you didn't get entirely ruined by Fawn. There is still hope for you yet, kiddo." Cookie chuckled before seriously asking, "So you have been in Tokyo for the past fifteen years…you have been right under our noses this whole time. I am relieved that Fawn did a good job keeping you safe."

"Yeah…thinking about it now that I am remembering everything. Fawn did do a great job in raising me…well for Fawn that is. Kenji helped a lot, it was a team effort. She did the best she could in the circumstances we were under." Rin smiled eating the rest of her muffin.

Rin continued eating the rest of her breakfast as quickly as she could without getting sick. Cookie took the empty plate before showing Rin where the basement door was before saying, "Now I want you to keep that door open so I can monitor how long you are down there."

"Fine…give me a couple of hours down there if you are going to be timing me." Rin sighed trying to negotiate with the demoness.

"An hour…That should be efficient enough. Don't forget you were sick only yesterday with a deathly high fever. You need not to be pushing yourself so much. Take a bottle of water from the fridge. I am setting a timer the moment you step foot down there…so don't waste time." Cookie said in a stern tone. She didn't like the idea that Rin wants to continue her training even without Fawn present.

"Ok…I'll see you in an hour…Thanks Cookie." Rin said not wanting to argue anymore with the woman. She grabbed the bottle of water, before running down the stairs.

Rin was amazed at how big the room was, it was actually triple the size of the workout room at home. The punching bags were made of a heavier material, which should make it last a lot longer. There were different weapons hanging on the wall. Rin recognized them all from the Taiyoukai manor. On one of the walls was a picture of her and Sesshomaru. It was taken two weeks before the tragedy. They had looked so cute together, both smiling brightly at the camera. She remembered that Inutashio had been the one to take the picture, and had promised her a copy of the picture the next time he came to visit. Rin smiled at the returning memory, glad she had something back that she had cherished. She still didn't seem to understand how Sesshomaru had turned so cold. Shaking the thoughts away, Rin went over to the table that had white tape, that she always used when working out on the punching bag. 'Looks like Sesshomaru has the same idea.' Rin thought taping her fingers, hands, and wrists.

For about a half an hour to forty-five minutes, Rin threw a series of punches and kicks at the bag nonstop. Each hit becoming quicker, hitting harder and more accurately. It had felt good to release all the pent up frustration. Rin paused taking a swig of her water, downing about half a bottle before stretching on the mat, getting her body ready for her sparring routine…

Sesshomaru snuggled into his pillow that smelled like Rin's Jasmine scented shampoo. Noticing the thing he was holding onto was too soft to be a person. Sesshomaru opened his eyes growling to himself. He never woke up alone before…anytime someone slept with him; he had to be the one to kick them out. With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru groggily got out of bed, heading down to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Cookie was bustling around the kitchen glancing at the clock every two minutes. She did not pay any attention to Sesshomaru standing in front of the center table. "Is there any coffee made cookie?" Sesshomaru growled hating the fact that the woman was ignoring him.

"Yes Sesshomaru dear, give me a second." Cookie said grabbing a mug, pouring the coffee in it before handing it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru noticed the kitchen timer on counting down from a minute. He looked around the kitchen not seeing any signs of something cooking or that something was made. He took a sip of his coffee before curiosity got the better of him, "So…why is the timer on? You make something good?"

"No…that girl has thirty seconds to get her little ass up here, before I go down and drag her up here myself." Cookie mumbled. Sesshomaru perked up at hearing the mumble.

"Where exactly is she? I assume 'that girl' you're talking about is Rin." Sesshomaru inquired.

"In the basement working out…like I said, I am about to go down there and drag her little ass up here. She has been down there for about an hour." Cookie growled not pleased.

"Hmmm…you seem to have taken a liking to her rather quickly. You never seem to like any of the women I have brought home before. If it makes you feel any better, I will go down there and drag her up here." Sesshomaru said having his excuse for going down to the basement to see Rin workout.

"That's because you have only brought home sluts barely worth the rut. This girl is different…she is special. She reminds me of a little girl I once loved so very much. Can I trust you to bring her right up here?" cookie said giving him a stern look.

"Yes…I am not a child. I can bring her up here, besides it looks like you have shopping to do. You go ahead and get your shopping done. I will see to Rin." Sesshomaru said holding up the shopping list.

"Don't push her Sesshomaru…she is probably tired now. Do not challenge her. I know how you are…you have the same look in your eyes as you did every time you found an excuse to go hang out with Reina. Remember that Rin was sick just yesterday and that she shouldn't be pushing herself to much." Cookie said uncertain.

"She is not Reina…she will never be Reina…I have no intentions of challenging a mere human. Don't insult me." Sesshomaru gave cookie a pointed look.

"My dear Sesshomaru…that is where you are wrong. Rin has the same spirit as my dear little Reina. Reina was also human and you challenged her every chance you got. She floored you every time." Cookie said placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't mention her again cookie…I will not hear that name mentioned in my presence…she is gone." Sesshomaru growled before storming down the stairs to the basement.

'She is not gone Sesshomaru. She is here…right under your nose. You just need to open your heart a little to see that Rin is our beloved Reina.' Cookie sighed straightening up her work area.

Rin was sparring on the mat with her eyes closed visualizing that she was sparring with Fawn. She was so focused on what she was doing that she did not hear him come down the stairs. She moved with as much grace as a demoness. Rin remembered every lesson she had as her body moved smoothly from one thing into another as if she has been doing it her entire life and not for the first time in a long time. Sesshomaru watched in awe at how a human could move so graceful. He couldn't help but to wonder if she really fought like that.

"what are you doing Rin?" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone leaning up against the wall by the stairs.

"what does it look like I am doing Sesshomaru?" Rin said not opening her eyes. She didn't need to see who the voice belonged to. She couldn't allow him to distract her. The air changed around her, feeling him close in, her eyes shot open as she turned to look at him. "What are you doing?" Rin hissed at him.

"Nothing…just getting a closer look at what you are doing." Sesshomaru said in his drop dead sexy tone. Rin recognized the coyness in his eyes. He wanted to dominate…she had intrigued him and his demon side was calling him to dominate. Rin looked closely into his eyes to make sure they were still an amber color and not red. He was just toying with her to piss her off.

"You can see just fine OFF the mat…you're doing this on purpose…what is the real reason you are down here?" Rin said with her eyes narrowed. A piece of hair hung in her face. Sesshomaru reached to move the hair from her face, only to be stopped by her hand gripping his wrist, "Don't touch me…Answer the question."

"No…You're in my house, I can do what I want." Sesshomaru said like a stubborn child, trying to break her hold without hurting her.

"Stop being stubborn…I am not letting go until you answer the question. It's not that difficult Sessh." Rin said tightening her grip, holding his wrist close enough to her body that he could not move his arm to snap out of her grip. She had managed to do this once before to Kenji in order to get what she wanted. Kenji could not break out of her grasp unless he was looking to hurt her.

"I told you not to call me that." Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. The taunting has turned back on him and he did not like it.

"Oh…it must have slipped my mind…sorry Sesshy. Hmmm, I like that better…Sesshy…it rhymes with Fluffy…just like a puppy dog." Rin teased, he had pushed her buttons, and it was her turn to push his.

"I said no to call me any of those pet names Ms. Juno. You will refrain from insulting me with such names." Sesshomaru growled clearly not playing.

"Oh we are back to Ms. Juno now. Thank heavens you don't know my full name or I would be in trouble." Rin laughed, "What will you do Sesshy, if I don't stop? You going to run to Cookie and demand her to make me stop. Are you afraid to make me stop yourself Sesshomaru…I do not break that easily. I can hold my own against a demon."

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" Sesshomaru smirked, hearing exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Only if you're not going to cry when you lose." Rin smirked all fired up. She wanted to spar against someone…looks like Sesshomaru volunteered to be her sparring partner, "I won't hold back…get in position."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second when hearing 'get in position', Fawn always said that to Reina when they sparred. Could this woman know Fawn? If she does, will Fawn know what really happened to Reina? No, it had to be just a coincidence. Rin let go of his wrist allowing him to get into fighting position. Rin knew better than to attack first, Sesshomaru was going to have to come to her. They circled the mat twice, both watching each other's movements, attempting to find a single flaw. Both moving with such grace and perfection; It was like a deadly dance between the two.

On the fourth round of circling the mat, Rin was becoming bored and thought of how to lure Sesshomaru into making the first move. She slowly counted her steps finding a point to stumble or hesitate. As she predicted Sesshomaru jumped at what he thought was a mistake for the perfect opening to attack, only to fall into Rin's trap. He was so predictable; he fell for the same trick she used on him when they were younger. Rin dodged the first attack perfectly, but barely dodged the second. Sesshomaru moved with deadly grace…completely different from Fawn. Rin recovered quickly firmly planting accurate blows every time she found the slightest opening. She was moving with such grace, fighting like a demoness. There was a few times Sesshomaru landed some good hits knocking the wind out of her, because he let his temper get the best of him. It almost broke her ribs with the kick he planted that knocked the air outta her. Rin didn't allow him to see that he really hurt her, and just kept pushing herself to keep going. In a real life or death fight, she will get seriously hurt if she is not careful. She must push through the pain and hit harder to take out her opponent. Rin would just roll away planning her next five moves, punch, punch, kick, block, block, kick, kick, block, punch, punch, kick, kick, kick. This went on for the next three hours, exchanging hard quick blows, tiring there over worked bodies.

There was only a few times Sesshomaru got out of hand and unintentionally used his claws, forgetting that he was fighting with a human and not a demon. Rin was scratched in two different places in attempt to dodge his attacks. She landed several solid blows ignoring the pain of the sweat getting into the wounds. Sesshomaru growled at himself for letting her hit him. He should have seen it coming. It made Rin smile, to her it felt like old times…when Sesshomaru thought he had the advantage, she would block or dodge gracefully making her comeback hitting twice as hard, twice as fast as if she had been holding back the whole time. They were caught up in this deadly dance of strength that they did not her Cookie come down yelling at them to stop. She knew better than to get in the middle of such and intense fight.

By the end of the fifth hour, Exhaustion was making itself known in Rin's arms and legs. It was only a matter of time before her legs buckled beneath her. She dodged the next series of hits from Sesshomaru waiting for the opening she needed to end the fight. Using the last bit of strength, Rin knocked Sesshomaru on his back. She straddled his body, sitting on his stomach asking, "Do you give up yet?"

He smiled at her before grabbing her, flipping her over pinning her beneath him, "Now I do."

"No fair…you were holding back the whole time!" Rin whined under him to tired to move any more. She hated being beat, her comment caused Sesshomaru to let out a heartfelt laugh. It was the first true laugh he let out since before the tragedy of losing Reina.

A/N: ok I am pulling the stopper right here….i am sorry I really didn't want to leave too much of a cliff hanger. There is some good stuff coming up in the next chapter. I just want some time to tweak it a little. I will try to make it good for you all…unfortunately it will not be a lemon this early in the story. I don't know how long this story will go on. But there will eventually be a lemon later on down the road. Whether he finds out who rin really is before lemoning with her is TBD (to be determined). Any way I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review so I can know what everyone thinks of my story. If I don't get any reviews then ya'll won't get any updates. You give me reviews, I give you chapters as fast as I possibly can. Everybody wins.

-Kagome 7304 ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am bored so I figured I could type up another chapter for my lovely readers. I am glad that people are loving my story. It makes me really really happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!

**RE-CAP:**

_**By the end of the fifth hour, Exhaustion was making itself known in Rin's arms and legs. It was only a matter of time before her legs buckled beneath her. She dodged the next series of hits from Sesshomaru waiting for the opening she needed to end the fight. Using the last bit of strength, Rin knocked Sesshomaru on his back. She straddled his body, sitting on his stomach asking, "Do you give up yet?"**_

_**He smiled at her before grabbing her, flipping her over pinning her beneath him, "Now I do."**_

"_**No fair…you were holding back the whole time!" Rin whined under him too tired to move any more. She hated being beat, her comment caused Sesshomaru to let out a heartfelt laugh. It was the first true laugh he let out since before the tragedy of losing Reina.**_

Chapter: Seven

"I wish I could honestly say I was. I was not holding back…the whole time. You are a good fighter…for a human." Sesshomaru said getting off Rin, helping her up. The smell of blood mixed with sweat hit his sensitive nose. He looked at Rin noticing blood running freely down her chest, and arm dripping on the mat. "You're injured…it looks bad."

"Yeah…I'll live. They are just a couple of scratches, no big deal. I was just nicked by your claws." Rin said as if it was no big deal. She looked down to see a long scratch run from her collarbone down eight inches towards her cleavage. It was deep enough to create a wet spot on her sports bra. The other cut was a six-inch gash going diagonal on her forearm. That cut was deeper and bleeding a lot more, the vein probably been nicked. It was going to be hell trying to get it to stop bleeding.

Sesshomaru took her hand, pulling her gently to the table. Rin watched him with interest, wanting to see what he was going to do. He turned to her stepping close to her as if he was going to lean down and kiss her. Instead, he picked her up, setting her ass on the table looking over her injuries before saying in a low sexy voice, "they need to be treated now. Especially the one on your arm…let me heal them my way."

"How…I mean… what are you going to do?" Rin asked curiously, not sure of what sesshomaru meant.

"Inuyoukai are dog demons of course and like dogs we lick our wounds. Our saliva has healing powers." Sesshomaru informed Rin in the most serious voice educating her on demonology.

"Ok puppy…I will allow you to lick me this time." Rin smirked in a teasing tone, only to earn herself a scowl from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gently held her arm up looking at it before licking up the blood. It seemed the more his tongue passed over the wound the more it bled. He clamped his mouth over the cut, like vampires drinking the blood of his victim, letting the saliva get into the wound healing it. It tickled Rin earning a small giggle from her. Sesshomaru pulled back revealing pink healed skin. Rin looked at it before leaning back against the wall, relieved that she will not have any new scars. A hard frame poked her shoulder making it uncomfortable to lean against. She turned grabbing the picture off the wall. "This is a nice picture…you look so cute." Rin smiled looking at the picture of her and him.

"Yeah…" Sesshomaru said as a flash of sadness was seen in his icy amber eyes, when he looked at the picture.

"Why do you look so sad when your eyes gaze upon it?" Rin asked concerned.

"That picture was taken two weeks prior to a massacre at her home. Everyone, but a few servants, was killed. Her body was never identified…a body that looked like hers was found burned beyond the point of identification. My father fears that she was caught in the fire and burned. We were good friends." Sesshomaru said in a low voice not taking his eyes off the photo.

"I'm sure she is alive and well…Taiyoukai's are very strong…or that is what I was told. They were just as strong as the Inuyoukai's…that is what Fawn had told me." Rin mumbled the last part thinking aloud.

"You know Fawn?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yeah…Fawn and her cousin Kenji raised me. My mother was killed; I didn't have anyone to take me in, until Fawn and Kenji came along." Rin said reciting Fawn's lame ass story, of how a human child was put into the care of demons. She did not know how people bought that lame story. Rin was sure she could have come up with a better story than that.

"Fawn was her mentor…has she ever mentioned anything about what happened at the Taiyoukai manor? Maybe she knows what happened to Reina…Where is Fawn now?" Sesshomaru said with a bit of hope.

"I don't know…Fawn left months ago…I don't know where she is anymore, and Kenji is worried about her." Rin said in a sad voice.

The look of hope faded once again from Sesshomaru's features and he closed himself off again, still grieving in his heart for Reina. He shook the thought away, returning to his icy self. Rin sighed wishing she could tell him that it was ok…that she was Reina Taiyoukai. "Kenji went to go look for Fawn after he left here yesterday. I will make sure she comes to see you the moment I hear from her." Rin said trying to sound hopeful.

"Thank you…you know…you would of liked Reina…she has the same colored eyes and the same fiery spirit." Sesshomaru said giving Rin a gentle smile. Rin smiled back putting the picture down and started to move herself off of the table when Sesshomaru stopped her, "I am not finished yet…I still have to tend to your other wound before you bleed out anymore."

Rin nodded moving back onto the table leaning back a little so Sesshomaru could tend to the other wound by her neck. Her fingers found his hair tie and pulled it out so she could run her hands through his silky hair. Sesshomaru pulled back and growled slightly, "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I am doing…I am playing with your hair. It is unfair at how a man could have soft silky hair…its unnatural. Since I am here in this moment of golden opportunity to run my fingers through your hair…I am taking advantage of it. I know I will not have another opportunity to do this again. Before you say another word…it is only fair since you get to lick me, I should be allowed to play with your hair." Rin said making her point.

"This will never happen again." Sesshomaru growled making his point clear, staring into her bright green eyes.

With one last huff, Sesshomaru began tending to the eight-inch gash on her chest. His tongue ran the length of the eight-inch gash sopping up the blood. Her scent was so intoxicating; it was hard for Sesshomaru to stay focused. It smelled similar to Reina's scent…he did not know if it was just wishful thinking or if she actually smelled like his beloved friend. He looked down at the wound seeing it healed, but he did not want to pull away yet. Sesshomaru knew he would never allow himself to be this close to her again. All he wanted to do was to hold her tight, and bury his nose into her neck trying to hold onto what small part of Reina he still remembered. Rin noticed the shift in him as his arms went around her waist holding her to him tight and felt his nose nuzzle into her neck taking in a deep breath. It made her pause for a second before she continued running her fingers through his hair. She truly missed her friend and knew he missed her dearly. He was craving the feeling of being held by someone who was similar to the one he lost. Rin prayed for this moment never to end as she leaned fully into him taking in the feel of his bare skin touching hers. This was the only thing that felt right in the past few months.

Cookie ran to the door when she heard the car roll up. She felt that she had no choice but to call him to come stop the fighting in the basement. It had gone on for almost five hours without a break and she alone was not going to be strong enough to stop the intense fighting. "Cookie…what is so urgent?" a masculine voice said almost in panic.

"Lord Inutashio…Sesshomaru is in the basement sparring with a young woman…I can't give you any details on who she is…but I am worried that she will get hurt." Cookie said all at once.

"Wait…Sesshomaru is fighting a woman…in the basement…I am sure the demoness can hold her own." Inutashio sighed, "And why can't you tell me who she is? Cookie you are very bad at keeping secrets…unless it is someone you love…the only other person you love besides Sesshomaru is…Reina…she's here? Alive?"

Inutashio went to rush pass the woman to go see the girl he has been searching for the past fifteen years. Cookie matched his moves blocking the way, "Sir…we need to talk before you go down there…Sesshomaru doesn't know that Miss Rin Juno is really Lady Reina Taiyoukai. She doesn't want many people knowing who she really is. Only three people know that she is the lady of the southwestern lands. Sesshomaru's feelings for Reina might put her in danger, if people know who she really is. I beg of you not to blow her cover…"

"I see your point…She managed to stay out of sight for the past fifteen years…she knows what is at stake." Inutashio said before pausing for a moment listening, "sounds like they stopped…let's give them a few minutes…if they are not up here in ten minutes I will call down and get them."

"You ok?" Rin said after a few more minutes of being held by Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…if I overstepped." Sesshomaru said embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry…it seemed like you needed the hug…even though you come off as cold hearted to everyone around you…I don't mind giving out hugs when someone needs them. Whether you want to accept it or not…I am always here if you need someone to hold." Rin said smiling at Sesshomaru moving a piece of his long hair from his face.

Sesshomaru stopped her hand on his cheek staring into her bright green eyes she reminded him so much of the one he lost. He felt that maybe…just maybe he could be happy with this woman…the question was…should he be allowed to be happy with the woman in front of him or should he forever remain along. He could not get over the fact that Rin looked so much like Reina in every way. He could not tell if this was a gift or a curse. Sesshomaru leaned close to Rin going in for a kiss…

"Son, you down there?" Inutashio bellowed down causing Sesshomaru to stop a centimeter from Rin's lips. He sighed moving his head away from Rin's head before yelling up, "Yeah…I'll be up in a minute. Meet me in the living room." Sesshomaru let his head fall on Rin's shoulder as he growled at the interruption. He was so close to kissing Rin…until the realization hit him…he almost kissed a Human. A Human! What, the hell, was wrong with him? Sesshomaru growled at himself once again.

"Sesshomaru…let's head up stairs…you shouldn't keep your father waiting." Rin said not wanting to move. Sesshomaru nodded into her shoulder before pulling away heading to the stairs not waiting for Rin.

Rin hopped down of the table a little wobbly. As exhaustion coursed through her entire body; taking all of her remaining strength to climb the steep basement stairs. The kitchen was surprisingly empty, Rin grabbed an apple muffin before walking into the main hall, seeing Sesshomaru ahead of her turn into the opening she assumed lead to the living room. She wanted to see Sesshomaru's father, but decided against it once she looked down at her attire. It wasn't appropriate for her to see him looking like this. Rin took a deep breath trying to rush pass the living room entrance to get to the stairs that would lead her to her room. Inutashio spotted Rin darting for the stairs quickly saying, "Oh Sesshomaru, you have company…why don't you introduce us."

"Only if you tell me why you're really here." Sesshomaru said before walking to the doorway, "Rin…could you please come in here."

"Can I change first? I am not dressed appropriately to meet your father." Rin protested. It made Inutashio laugh.

"Non-sense…he is insistent. Just come in, say hi…then you can go change." Sesshomaru growled at her defiance.

"I promise I won't bite my dear. It is not often Sesshomaru has guest that stay past the wee morning hours." Inutashio said from the couch.

Rin followed Sesshomaru to where Inutashio was sitting, looking as shy as a little girl. Her eyes wide pleading for him not to say anything if he recognizes her. Inutashio's eyes widened in disbelief. His favorite little princess was standing in front of him all grown up. "Hello young lady." Inutashio smiled knowing.

"Hello Mr. Tashi." Rin smiled seeing her father's best friend standing before her.

"Rin, this is my father Inutashio Tashi…Father this is Miss Rin Juno. She works as Inuyasha's assistant. She was very ill at work yesterday. So I brought her to see Cookie." Sesshomaru said making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you sir…I see where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get their good looks." Rin said silently begging Inutashio not to blow her cover. Inutashio winked at Rin letting her know he was on her side.

"Why thank you my dear…it is such a pleasure to meet you as well. You will have to accompany Sesshomaru tonight to our family dinner. I am sure everyone will love to know how you deal with Inuyasha." Inutashio said with a bright smile.

Rin didn't have a chance to say anything, Cookie barged into the living room smelling something. She growled rushing to Rin's side, "I smell blood…where are you hurt? It's a lot of it."

"I am fine…really I am. I was nicked by Sesshomaru' claw when we were sparring. He healed me. The blood is soaked into my top." Rin said trying to put the demoness at ease.

"You were sparring with a human Sesshomaru? You are a ruthless fighter…you could of killed her." Inutashio said like an overprotective Papa.

"I told you to bring her up here after an hour…not go down and try to kill the poor girl." Cookie growled at Sesshomaru.

"No…it was my fault. I started it…I refused to quit and then taunted him to the point he couldn't refuse a challenge. I know how to hit the ego of a prideful demon." Rin said taking up for Sesshomaru.

Inutashio laughed at Rin whole-heartedly. It was like old times. Rin always tried to keep Sesshomaru out of trouble. Inutashio took a deep breath before saying, "Ok, ok, ok…Rin I am sure you would like to clean up. The dinner is casual, so you won't have to dress up."

"Yes sir…Excuse me while I go get cleaned up." Rin said rushing to make her escape.

"Nice girl…I can't believe you sparring with someone who was sick just yesterday. How is it she ended up staying here? Does she live alone? Or is she living with someone? How long has she been living in Tokyo?" Inutashio inquired looking at his son.

"Why are you so interested in her father? You still have not answered my earlier question. Do not make me ask again." Sesshomaru growled.

"I am here because Cookie called me. She didn't tell me what was wrong till I got here. Then she told me you were sparring in the basement for almost five hours with a woman. She was worried for the safety of Rin. I was a little scared to go down there…so now answer my other questions, Sesshomaru. How sick was she?"

"I don't know much about her…Inuyasha is the one who worked with her the longest. What I do know is that she does not live alone. She lives with two Demons, Fawn being one of them and her cousin Kenji Kitsune being the other. Unfortunately, Fawn is nowhere to be found…so I cannot demand her to tell me what happened to Reina. She was responsible for Reina…I am getting off topic...Rin, was running a 105 maybe 106 fever. I didn't know what to do…so I brought her home, placed her in my bed for cookie to handle her." Sesshomaru said frustrated.

"You took a human woman to your home, and placed her in your bed…Is my little prince feeling ok?" Inutashio teased before seriously adding, "You know Sesshomaru you should have probably taken her to the hospital. She could have died."

"She would have died if I'd taken her to the human hospital." Sesshomaru growled.

"What do you care Sesshomaru? Is the human hater developing feelings for a human…it wouldn't surprise me if you did… you have once before."

"I will never lower myself to breed with a human. Do not insult me like that."

Inutashio looked past his son to find Rin standing in the doorway trying quickly to hide the hurt/shock expression on her face. She wore black dress pants and a royal blue halter-top. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders. She applied a tiny bit of makeup to add color. Black stilettos strapped to her feet to give her some height. Sesshomaru could not help but to stare at her looking at her from head to toe. She was breath takenly beautiful.

"My dear, you make casual look breath taking…I hope you will do this old man the honor of driving you to my place." Inutashio asked walking up to Rin.

"I would be honored…Sesshomaru can manage to get there on his own." Rin said in a chilling tone.

'Ice prince has just created an ice princess…my beloved daughter is a force to be reckoned with.' Inutashio thought as he looked at Rin like a proud papa. "Splendid! Sesshomaru we will see you there." Inutashio said taking Rin's hand pulling her out the door with him, ignoring Sesshomaru's growls.

"Why does he have to show up and ruin the pleasant afternoon I was having with Rin…the old man is up to something." Sesshomaru growled to himself, as he ran upstairs to get ready.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy at work and trying to get my stuff boxed up and ready to ship back home for the summer. May will be here before I know it and I have a lot to do before school ends for the summer. Lemons are yet to come a little further down the road so don't get disappointed just yet. I hope you liked this chapter. I have been trying to make it at least 7 pages long. So this one has made the 7 page mark. So it seemed like a good idea to stop and return to my notebook to continue on with the story there. I love my readers you all keep me on my toes. And it is nice to hear how you are doing with creating a story. Until next time…

-Kagome7304


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am happy to know everyone loves the story. There is a lot that will be erupting soon. If not in this chapter…then within the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters. I own my laptop and my brain.

**RE-CAP:**

"_**I would be honored…Sesshomaru can manage to get there on his own." Rin said in a chilling tone.**_

'_**Ice prince has just created an ice princess…my beloved daughter is a force to be reckoned with.' Inutashio thought as he looked at Rin like a proud papa. "Splendid! Sesshomaru we will see you there." Inutashio said taking Rin's hand pulling her out the door with him, ignoring Sesshomaru's growls.**_

"_**Why does he have to show up and ruin the pleasant afternoon I was having with Rin…the old man is up to something." Sesshomaru growled to himself, as he ran upstairs to get ready.**_

Chapter: 8

Inutashio drove down the road in silence…There was so much he wanted to say that wouldn't be said in the amount of time it would take to get to his house. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Inutashio said in a low voice speeding down the country road.

"I know Inu-papa…we need a private secured place to talk." Rin said in an equally quiet tone.

A large white manor came into view. It looked like the twin of the Taiyoukai Manor. It had large white stairs leading up to the beautiful dark oak wood door. Rin stood out of the car gazing up at the house in amazement, "its beautiful…reminds me of home."

"Thank you…it was completed the week of the massacre…that is why we didn't come for two weeks. We were moving into the new manor. Sesshomaru was going to invite you over to visit knowing you would not feel out of place since it would remind you of home. Let's go inside before either one of my sons come here." Inutashio said standing at Rin's side.

Rin followed Inutashio up the marble stairs and into the house. Inutashio walked rather quickly to his study, not giving Rin the time to admire anything in the manor. Inutashio motioned Rin to sit on the couch in the study. Inutashio looked down both sides of the hall to see if anyone was there. When the hall was clear, Inutashio locked the door before walking over to the couch sitting next to Rin pulling her into a tight hug, "I can't believe your alive…my little darling Reina. How is this possible?"

"It was so sudden…the crystal's scent had disappeared so suddenly that the Demons started killing every Demoness in sight, looking for the new crystal guardian…" Rin began before being cut off.

"Reina, who has the crystal? Do you remember who the new guardian is and where she is?" Inutashio asked interrupting Rin.

"I have the crystal." Rin said touching her heart, "Daddy and Fawn held a private ceremony for me. I took the crystal within me. We were supposed to leave the next day to 'head to the shrine' in order to meet up with the new guardian. Since everyone knew my mother was the last guardian, the next of kin was supposed to hand over the crystal to the new guardian for her to take it within her body…I think that is the story daddy fed everyone. Little did they know I was the next guardian. Therefore, in reality we would be fleeing to go hide somewhere throwing off the crystal scent. Unfortunately, it did not go as plan…they came late into the night killing everything in sight. Fawn had barely managed to get me out of there…we went to go live with her cousin Kenji. They created a new identity and Fawn locked away my memories…I don't know why she locked my memories, of who I really am, away. I am slowly regaining my memory…I don't know what entirely triggered the returning memory." Rin said sadly pulling away from Inutashio.

"Oh Reina…my sweet little angel…I looked for you everywhere…even when I had declared you dead, I was still looking for you…I still can't believe that your father made you the guardian any way when I asked him not to. He promised me that you would not be the next guardian. He assured me that he had someone else lined up for the job. Apparently he didn't." Inutashio growled at what his dead friend did.

"I am surprised you didn't know Inu-papa. It was the plan since day one. Even Cookie had known that one day I was going to be the guardian of the crystal…she does not know that I have the crystal in me now. She thinks it is just lost somewhere. Why did you think Fawn was training me so hard? Not to be able to hold my own if attacked on the road to the shrine. Father would not have allowed just me and fawn to go….I would have had a whole entourage if I were just going to hand over the crystal to the next guardian. Father did not want many people knowing that I was to be the next guardian….it was only fawn, father and Cookie that knew I was the guardian. Now that I have my memory…only four of you know who I really am and that I am alive and well, You, Kenji, Fawn, and Cookie. I am sorry Inu-papa for making you worry for so long. Fawn did the best she could. I don't know how father would have had us do." Rin sighed explaining everything.

"Shhh…you girls did great! I could not find you, and I was pulling all of my resources. I am glad you are safe, especially after facing that high fever. Well…you will be giving me your phone number and address, so I can check on you. Expect me dropping by weekly to check on you…more now that I know you have the crystal. You have grown into a beautiful woman Reina…I am so grateful that I was able to see the woman you have become. I am surprise Sesshomaru hasn't recognized you." Inutashio said touching Rin's cheek making sure she was really sitting there.

"No he doesn't know that I am Reina Taiyoukai. I am glad he doesn't know…I mean I know he looks so sad at thinking I am dead…but how would you think he would react if he knew that I survived and I am here right in front of him. I would be dead within a week. He would not let me out of his sight ever again. Even now, he keeps trying to claim me as his, just because I remind him of the little girl he use to know. He was possessive when I was younger…he is going to be even more possessive now." Rin sighed, "It breaks my heart when I see him look at my picture holding so much sadness, and I never thought I would ever see him like that. I cannot do anything if he finally realizes who I am…It was not my fault that you and Cookie recognized me right away. I know Fawn will flip shit when she finds out that you and Cookie found me and know who I really am."

"You just leave Fawn to me…She will have a lot of explaining to do about why she decided to tamper with your memories. I am sure she did it by herself and drained her powers for a week or so…leaving you two defenseless. I know you two had the other fox demon Kenji…I believe he is from the fire fox clan. He alone would have been no match if you were found out. Well as for Sesshomaru…I am sure hanging around you will make him feel better. Just no more brain damaging my son…"

"Which one?"

"Hmmm…good point…both."

"That's no fun…because they both deserve it." Rin laughed leaning against Inutashio feeling safe for once.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone was banging on the door trying to get in without busting down the door. Inutashio sighed, "Well go to the desk and write down your information in the planner on the table, and I will let Inuyasha in when you return to the couch. He has been worried about you…the maid must have told him where we were."

Rin walked over to the desk wrote down her contact information in the phone directory, and returned to the couch standing by it as Inutashio let Inuyasha in. "Rin! Rin…are you ok. You feel cool…did you get ahold of your guardian." Inuyasha said engulfing Rin into a tight hug.

"I am fine Inuyasha…your brother took good care of me…Fawn doesn't know yet. Kenji left to go find her and let her know what went on. Stop worrying and grow a backbone." Rin sighed.

"Inuyasha my boy…I never thought you would be the cowering type." Inutashio chuckled.

"Usually I am not, but her guardian is a high ranking demoness from the fire and ice kitsune clan." Inuyasha dramatized, "She is scarier than the ice prince."

"Inuyasha I am sure you are over exaggerating, no one is scarier than me." Sesshomaru said making his presence known, as he walked over to Rin's side. Rin took a step away rolling her eyes at him being so near to her after his comment to his father.

"Don't let him fool you Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was terrified of Fawn. Especially, after she chased him around the Taiyoukai manor, threatening to throttle him." Inutashio chuckled at Rin's annoyance.

"Oh really…do tell." Inuyasha said intrigued.

"I will as soon as everyone is in the dining room. Your mother is most likely waiting for us." Inutashio said heading for the door.

Rin followed right behind Inutashio getting away from in between the two stubborn brothers. She did not want to deal with either one right now. Inuyasha was too much of a scaredy cat and Sesshomaru broke her heart. She felt like she was getting closer to him this afternoon. Apparently, Sesshomaru thinks otherwise. Rin clenched her fist thinking about the almost kiss and wondering what that was really about if he had a problem breeding with a human. She apparently was good enough to spare with and to hug on and good enough for an almost kiss…but she was not good enough for him because she was human. Maybe it was for the best that he did not know who she really was. He would want to dominate her but not mate with her. Even though, he made her promise to be his forever. Well she was not ever going to be his. The agreement went null and void when she became someone else. She was no longer that innocent little girl that did not fully understand many demon standards. No one ever told her that she had been a demon…she was always referred to as the adopted human princess of the southwestern lands behind her back. No one ever paid too much attention to the little human. Rin shook her thoughts away when she noticed Inutashio stop at the entrance of the dining room talking to a woman a few inches taller than her. The woman had long black hair that reached her hips, kind brown eyes, and a gentle smile. She was absolutely breath taking. "Rin this is my mate Izayoi. She is Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru's stepmother. Sweetheart this is Miss Rin Juno, Inuyasha's assistant." Inutashio introduced the two women.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Mrs. Tashi." Rin smiled curtsying without thinking. A habit, that came back from her childhood. She stiffened as Inutashio chuckled…Rin hoped that no one else saw her do that.

"Please call me Izayoi. It is lovely to meet you too. I hope my sons haven't worked you too hard." Izayoi smiled taking Rin's hand squeezing it in a loving mother way.

"It is nothing I can't handle ma'am." Rin said as Izayoi lead her to the dining room table.

"Rin there is a place set next to Sesshomaru on the left side of Inutashio's chair." Izayoi said pointing over to the other side of the table.

Rin sighed not wanting to be close to someone that seems to despise her because she is human. Everyone took their seats as the food started to come out of the kitchen. Rin was starving, piling her plate up with the delicious looking food. Inuyasha looked at her plate in surprise that little Rin was going to eat a mountain of food that he didn't even know if he could eat as much of it as she has planned to. "Damn Rin…hungry much? Is Sesshomaru not feeding you…or could you be pregnant." Inuyasha said giving his brother a suspicious look.

"I am not pregnant Inuyasha…you need to have sex in order to become pupped. I would not screw the most cold-hearted person in Tokyo; even if he were the last person on this god-forsaken earth, I would not allow him to touch me so intimately. Luckily, for me Sesshomaru does not rut with lowly humans. Therefore, drop the pregnancy prank or I will shut you up myself. I did not eat much today…I worked out for a while and I have a very large appetite due to the intense workout I went through. I would appreciate if you didn't insult me by assuming I am anything like that slut Kagura." Rin said in an icy tone as she began to devour her pile of food.

"Sorry Rin…so…Father you going to tell us about Sesshomaru's encounter with that Demoness." Inuyasha said trying to change the subject and divert the intense gaze from Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inutashio.

"This should be good." Rin mumbled sipping her wine. It earned a chuckle from Inutashio and a curious stare from Sesshomaru.

"Oh yes…it was the cutest thing…Sesshomaru ran as fast as his little legs could carry him…running from Fawn." Inutashio began before Sesshomaru spoke up in his defense.

"I was ten…any pup with some brains would be scared of a high ranking demoness." Sesshomaru spoke up annoyed with the topic at hand.

"I was never scared of Fawn…are you assuming that I don't have the brains to know better? Fawn never gave me a reason to fear her. You on the other hand must have provoked her…" Rin spoke up defending the Demoness. Normally Rin would laugh at anyone who would say Fawn was scary…and agree that she was intense at times. Right now, Sesshomaru needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"I never said that…you're putting words in my mouth." Sesshomaru said giving Rin an 'I'm not happy look.'

"Oh no Sesshomaru…I am just stating what I have heard. I have been around Fawn my whole life and not once have I been scared of her. You said, I quote, 'any pup with some brains would be scared of a high ranking demoness.' Since not everyone here was considered a pup in our younger years, it is safe to say any pup or child with some brains would be scared of a high-ranking demoness. Which I am arguing is not entirely true…unless you are implying that those who are not scared of Fawn do not have the brains to know better." Rin stated in her icy voice, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"So…what did the Ice prince do to get her so mad?" Inuyasha spoke up before Sesshomaru could say anything more to Rin.

Inutashio took the hint from his youngest and quickly began, "Well, we went over to the Taiyoukai manor like we have done many times before. Lord Rengae wanted my opinion with something. Therefore, I left Sesshomaru to wonder around knowing he would sniff out Lord Rengae's daughter, Lady Reina. At the time, she was sparring with Fawn. Her training was intense, but Reina was not going fast enough for Fawn, and ended up being thrown fifteen feet. Keep in mind by this point in time, Sesshomaru had developed a crush on Lady Reina, was pissed to see his love covered in bruises and thrown like a rag doll. Sesshomaru ran over grabbed Reina and ran for his life. They ran through the garden losing Fawn in the maze. Somewhere in the middle of the maze, he sat Reina on one of the garden benches. Little did they know Fawn had caught up, just watching to two. What made her want to throttle young Sesshomaru was for his bold move. Caught in the moment of checking over his Reina, Sesshomaru thought he was being grown up and kissed Reina…stealing the princess's first kiss. I never saw Sesshomaru move so fast in his whole life. Fawn spat threats of ending his life as she ran after him. He managed to reach me unharmed with an outraged demoness on his trail. Lord Rengae sent the children to the cook while Fawn went to calm down. That was the last time we were over there." Inutashio said with sadness in his eyes. Everyone sat in silence until inutashio added, "But I don't think that was everything that had entirely happened…I tried to get Sesshomaru to talk about what else happened and he refused to speak of it."

Rin and Sesshomaru both sat blushing in silence not wanting to reveal what had really happened. Most of what Inutashio said was true. 'That is not how it exactly happened…That alone did not make Fawn go on a murderous rampage…' Rin thought to herself staring down at her plate as the memory came flooding back.

*Flashback*

"_You need to be able to anticipate where your opponent is going to be." Fawn growled getting frustrated with the eight-year-old girl._

"_I try…but you're moving too fast. It is hard to read your next move. How can I anticipate something that is unpredictable?" Reina growled back. It was too cute for a human._

"_It's a dance…count the movements." Sesshomaru yelled from the sidelines earning a growl, for him to but out, from Fawn._

_Reina nodded getting back into position to try it again. She managed to block the first three moves. The fourth one threw her off, which sent her flying across the yard. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit into anything. Her body was all bruised up from training. Therefore, Sesshomaru took off with her. He ran until he felt that they were out of range of Fawn. Sesshomaru took Reina's hand and said, "Reina, I know we are still pups, but will you be mine forever?"_

"_Like married to you?" Reina asked curiously trying to make sure she understood what Sesshy meant._

"_Yeah…I want you to be my mate…will you promise to be mine and no one else's?" Sesshomaru said seriously giving Reina's hand a squeeze._

"_Ok…I like you Sesshy, I will be yours forever." Reina smiled. Sesshomaru smiled leaning over giving Reina an innocent kiss on the lips and said, "Ok…now we are mates."_

_Fawn heard the declaration of mates and saw the kiss. She growled at his audacity for thinking he could just claim Reina his and that was it. They were too young to think like that. She was not going to let the guardian of the crystal to be claimed by a young demon who she fears will be like the other power hungry demons. She could see it in his eyes…he will grow up to be cold and be demanding. He will use people to get what he wants and then dispose of them. She has foreseen it since the day she first met young Sesshomaru. He despises humans, because his father mated with a human shortly after Sesshomaru lost his mother. Yet he claims to have developed feelings for a human…Fawn did not yet understand this young prince, and as of right now she did not want to. Her job is to keep Reina safe. Fawn will make sure Reina knows her reasoning. _

_Sesshomaru and Reina heard a loud growl, realizing that Fawn had caught up to them and was cursing, "Sesshomaru Fucking Tashi! You will never touch my Reina again! How dare you claim her as your mate! You have no right to make any claims to her…you both are too young to be mates. You will end up using her for your own benefit! I will not allow this…"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and ran from the raging demoness…her eyes flashed red for a few moments as she chased him. Reina gathered up all of her strength chasing after Fawn, "Fawn, leave him alone!" They ran all the way to Lord Rengae's study. Sesshomaru ran with all his might reaching his goal spot, which was hiding between both Lord Rengae and his father. He cowered there clearly out of breath. Before the men could ask the young prince what was going on, Fawn crashed into the study, clearly lost her composure being on the killing edge. Reina slid into the room right on Fawn's heels. Lord Rengae stood up quickly getting in front of Sesshomaru blocking Fawn from reaching him, and bellowed, "Fawn Enough!"_

"_YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PROTECT THAT LITTLE BASTARD FROM ME, RENGAE!" Fawn growled clearly not backing down, "HE IS NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR REINA AGAIN! I WILL MAIM HIM IF HE EVEN LOOKS AT HER FUNNY."_

"_I assure you Fawn that Sesshomaru is not a bastard child. His mother and I were mated for a year before we had young Sesshomaru. What may I dare say did my son do to upset you so dearly?" Inutashio inquired calmly._

"_Father…I was protecting Lady Reina. The training got very intense to the point that Reina was thrown a good fifteen feet across the yard, and I caught her. She was tired and covered in bruises, so we ran to the garden. I was acting too grown up and kissed Lady Reina on the lips." Sesshomaru spoke quickly; it earned an eruption of laughter from Lord Rengae and Inutashio._

"_Was that all?" Lord Rengae chuckled._

"_I DO NOT SEE WHAT IS SO AMUSING ABOUT THAT RENGAE! THEY ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR. REINA IS THE LADY OF THE SOUTHWESTERN LANDS; I WILL BE DAMNED TO ALLOW SOMEONE LIKE SESSHOMARU MAKE HIS CLAIM ON HER, JUST TO USE HER FOR HIS OWN GAINS. I HAVE FORESEEN IT…AND WHAT I NORMALLY SEE HAS PROVEN TO COME TRUE. BY IGNORING MY VISIONS, WE HAVE LOST SOMEONE WE HAVE BOTH LOVED AND CHERISHED. I AM SURE AIREY WOULD HAVE AGREED WITH ME!" Fawn growled getting in Lord Rengae's face._

"_Don't tell me what I need to be doing about MY DAUGHTER, Fawn. Ever since Airey died you have been overprotective of Reina. I never had to worry about her, because you were worrying enough for the both of us. I think Airey will tell you to BACK OFF and give Reina some room to grow! It is innocent puppy love…let them be…you need to go somewhere and calm down before I decide to lose my cool and knock you out. Cookie will watch the children to make sure nothing happens. Now Go!" Lord Rengae growled his most threatening growl not backing down from Fawn. Fawn huffed in annoyance and stormed off._

*End of Flashback*

A tear slipped down Rin's cheek as she quickly wiped it away trying to swallow a mouthful of food. 'Everyone looks so sad. Even though I am fine sitting right here…it is as though…I died' Rin thought staring at her almost empty plate. She took the last two bites on her plate before asking, "Mr. Tashi could you please point me in the direction to the ladies room."

"Sure…go through the doorway, turn right and it is the first door on the left." Inutashio said looking a little concerned for her.

Rin got up and moved fast out the door and down the hall trying to get a grip of her emotions. She locked herself in the bathroom before breaking down and crying. She felt the weight of her memories rushing around filled with happier times…times she would never get back with her Father. There was still a lot she did not understand. Like why was Sesshomaru so…cold…what made him hate humans all of a sudden? He had never hated her…he always smiled at her and was kind…well only after she knocked the crap outta him. Could everything Fawn had told her be true…could Sesshomaru only have liked her for his own personal gain? 'He must have been after my title of Lady of the southwestern lands, the soul keepers of the crystal. Could he have wanted to get closer to me in order to find out where the crystal was kept? Can I trust him not to realize I am the little girl he has claimed to love? I cannot breathe I have to get out of here. I am not safe…I will never be safe…Fawn, why are you not here yet?' Rin thought to herself trying to keep herself from going into a panic, 'I don't know what to do anymore…I thought I could handle this…Fawn I need you….ok Rin slow deep breaths. Clean up your face and calm down. You have a little bit more to get through… then you can get out of here.'

Rin splashed some water on her face making sure she looked presentable and checked her eyes closely to make sure there was no redness to show that she had been crying. When Rin was satisfied with her appearance Rin unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom into the hallway. She saw Inu-papa with a man with long black hair that went between his shoulders. He was dressed in black pants and a deep purple silk button down shirt. A blue ear stud shined in the light. Inutashio was scowling at whatever they were talking about. He was not pleased at what he was hearing. The stranger heard the bathroom door open and looked right at Rin. Her world basically came crashing down as those haunting blood red eyes took in her body. 'Scary…Scary Demons with ruby eyes…they want the crystal…they are mad that daddy hid it. His eyes of blood red piercing mine, as he took the life from daddy.' Rin's eight-year-old voice echoed in her mind. She wanted to give Inutashio a panicked look and scream, 'he is here…he's here…Inu-papa get him away…far far away!' Rin held herself firm slowly walking to the entrance of the dining room.

"Inutashio…who is this delightful looking Flower." The stranger asked enlightened. Turning attention on Rin preventing her from reaching the safety of the dining room.

"This is Inuyasha's assistant Miss Rin Juno. Rin this is Naraku Miasma C.E.O of Miasma Inc. Rin since you are here…do you know if there are any updated proposals for Taiyoukai Industry?" Inutashio inquired.

"Yes sir…there is one in the process…I had called Taiyoukai Industry earlier in the week to let them know that there had been a delay on the newly proposal not to make any decisions yet. Inuyasha had been really busy with meetings that the proposal got lost on its way to Sesshomaru's office. I personally placed it on his desk Friday morning…due to other extreme circumstances he was unable to take a look at it…" Rin began to explain before being interrupted by Naraku.

"What circumstances was that Miss Juno?" Naraku asked coyly.

"With all due respect Mr. Miasma…what goes on with Mr. Tashi is of no concern to you. Just respect that something urgent had stolen his attention away for the day. He reassured me that he would do the damage control on Monday. So I am sure you will hear something from your own assistant no later than Tuesday Mr. Miasma.

'Her eyes…like emeralds in her eyes…very demanding and stern…I have seen those eyes before only wide with fear. Could this be Lord Rengae's human brat? There was no confirmation that the body they found was actually hers.' Naraku thought before he stated, "Very well, Miss Juno. Thank you for the update. I don't believe I have seen you around before…have you been in Tokyo long?"

"I have lived in Tokyo all of my life Mr. Miasma. I have worked for Tashi Corp for about three years. Inuyasha has been working me to the bone to help him complete projects and to help get Sesshomaru caught up with the company. As a reward for all of my hard work…I was invited by Inuyasha to have dinner with his family and meet Mr. Tashi and Mrs. Tashi. I would not have accepted the invite if I would have known it would turn into an interrogation. Is there anything else you would like to know Mr. Miasma?" Rin said in her icy tone. Fawn's mood swings were starting to pay off…Rin was beginning to perfect an annoyed demoness with finesse.

"Very well…forgive me for intruding and making it sound like an interrogation. I will take my leave." Naraku said swiftly taking Rin's hand kissing it looking into her eyes before saying, "Lady."

Rin held herself with confidence showing no sign of fear or discuss watching his smug face walk out of the front door. 'Did he recognize me…was that 'lady' comment my clue that he knows who I am…I have to get out of here…' Rin thought in a panic daze…Fear was clearly written on her face as she looked around for a place to escape.

"Rin…Rin…Reina!" Inutashio growled shaking Rin's shoulders snapping her out of thought. She looked at him as if she was about to cry at any minute. He cleared his throat and asked again a little calmer, "Are you ok?"

"…I'm not feeling well…I have to go…can Inuyasha take me home?" Rin asked with pleading eyes.

"You should go back to Sesshomaru's house and rest it is a lot closer than your house. You look white as a ghost…did Naraku being here scare you?" Inutashio asked concerned for his little flower.

"He called me lady…I don't know if he knows who I really am…if he does then I am in danger!" Rin said in clear panic.

"Reina…you are safe here…I am not going to let anything happen to you…I promise." Inutashio said pulling her into a hug.

"That's what papa said…he couldn't protect himself let alone me." Rin said burying her face into Inutashio's chest while thinking, 'How can I tell him that I just saw my father's killer…those haunting red eyes…he wants Taiyoukai Industry to see if there are any secrets hidden in the company of the whereabouts of the crystal. The secrets were hidden in the manor…Papa never kept them at the office.'

"I am sure he did his best. Now that I have you back in my life I will be damned if anyone will take you away from me…"

"People die around me…my mother died; my father died, and fawn almost died…you and your family will be next if I am found out. If Naraku knows who I am then he will plow through anyone trying to stop him. I need to find Fawn…I need Fawn." Rin said pulling away, "please don't fight me on this…you have no idea everything I have went through…I am sure you could imagine but it will not come near to the horror I have seen. Can you please go in and ask Inuyasha to come out here. You have my cell phone number Inu-papa…you have a way to get ahold of me."

"There is no arguing with you is there?" Inutashio said defeated.

"Not when it comes to this Inu-papa." Rin said in a serious tone.

Inutashio hugged Rin one last time before asking Inuyasha to come out into the hall for a few minutes. Inuyasha did not waste no time in coming out to the hall thinking that Naraku was still out there discussing business. To his surprise, Rin was standing by the front door looking rather impatient. Inutashio touched his son's arm and said seriously, "Rin isn't feeling good. She does not want to trouble your brother any more than what she has already. Could you take her home, please?"

"Yea…sure…come on Rin." Inuyasha said knowing not to question his father…but didn't mean he wasn't free to question Rin while he drives her home.

Rin walked quickly to Inuyasha's red mustang waiting impatiently. Inuyasha used the remote to unlock the car and they both quickly got in the car and took off down the country road. They were half way down the road when Rin spoke up, "We need to stop by Sesshomaru's house so I can grab my duffle bag. Please don't ask until I get my stuff from Sesshomaru's house…then you can ask a few questions while driving me to pick up my car at the office."

"If we had to go to Sesshomaru's house then why didn't you ask the Ice Prince to take you to his house?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I am an inconvenience to him…I would hate to have to trouble him with needs of a lowly human." Rin spat with venom. Her voice was colder than the Arctic Circle. Whatever Sesshomaru did to her…it was really bad. Inuyasha decided it was safer to keep quiet and just get her to asshole's place as quick as possible.

They pulled up to the Tashi manor within minutes since Inuyasha was doing 85 in a 45 zone. Rin told him to wait there as she ran inside. She had hoped not to run into anyone so she could get in and get out. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Cookie saw her come in and take off up the stairs ignoring the woman's calls. Rin ran as fast as she could into the room she had occupied. She threw the few clothes she had outside the bag into the duffle bag zipping it up. "Reina…what is going on? Where is Sesshomaru? Why are you grabbing your things….talk to me?" Cookie said standing in Rin's way.

"I have to go Cookie…Inuyasha is going to take me to the office to get my car. I am going home…I do not want to be an inconvenience to Sesshomaru anymore. He has made it clear to Inu-papa that humans are not worth his time. I need to be home when Fawn comes home. Sesshomaru is still over Inu-papa's house talking with him. You could say we had it out over there…so the best thing for me is to get away from him. I will not be held prisoner here in his home with nowhere to go and no way of getting away from here. I am well enough to be home." Rin said in her icy tone, it was becoming a usual tone for her. It was more of a do not argue with me tone.

"If that is what you think is best Lady, I will not stop you. Just come back to visit this old woman." Cookie said hugging Rin tightly, "I love you my sweet, sweet Reina. You are my little angel."

"Love you too Cookie…I am so glad you are safe and well. I promise to come back and visit sometime soon. I have to go..." Rin said gently stepping out of the Demoness' arms, running down the stairs, out the door, into Inuyasha's awaiting car.

A/N: Finally done Chapter 8! I wanted to get this chapter to everyone before the weekend. I just hope this makes some sense. I have read over it like a billion times so my eyes are crossing. If there are any errors…then I am sorry just try to read through them. I am not writing to please the Grammar Nazis. If you have any questions leave it in the review. I will take time out to answer each question. Thanks my darling readers! You probably won't get another chapter for a week or two…I will be getting busy busy busy.

-Kagome7304


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed…I just hope this story isn't getting boring…I am trying to keep it lively…I haven't received one bad review yet so I take it I am doing a good job so far. I will try to have chapters up as soon as I possibly can. I have a lot going on in my life right now… to the point I don't want to write…I am pushing myself to get lost in my story for all of my loyal readers. I pray I don't Fuck up this story for yall. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything unfortunately.

Chapter 9

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel as he sped down the country road heading towards the city. Rin stayed quiet staring out the window, not offering any explanation or filling the car with her usual chatter.

"Rin…what happened between you and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked seriously finally breaking the silence.

Rin let out a heavy sigh saying, "nothing really...I saw such a caring side of him during my short stay with him…but he confirmed to your father that he will never lower his standards in pursuing a human. I guess I should have known that a guy like him would never be interested in a girl like me…that's pretty much it."

"I don't think that is the whole story…I have worked with you for three years Rin…I have learned a little bit about your moods. Something intense must have happened between you two…Did he sleep with you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"If you mean sex…no…we did not have sex. I did sleep in his bed with him in it…he apparently heard me out on the balcony and said we both needed sleep. He told me that you use to sleep with him in the new house when you were little because you did not like being by yourself. That is the line he used to get me to agree to share a bed with him. I woke up before him this morning and went down to his workout room. He found me there…I taunted him and we sparred for about five hours straight. He scratched me twice and I allowed him to lick me to heal my wounds. We almost kissed…your father interrupted us. I came down to the living room after getting cleaned up and heard that comment. I guess I was just caught up in the moment of thinking he wanted me. I was wrong." Rin said in an unfeeling tone. It was as if her heart had just iced over.

"Rin…I'm sorry…is that the main reason you wanted to leave? I knew it was tense at dinner…and my inconsiderate comment was not helping. I am truly sorry."

"It was part of the reason…I had pushed myself a lot today and I need to go back to my home and rest. I eat a lot because my metabolism is really high, and with me working out the way I do…I need a lot of food to fuel my body. I do not need anyone making me feel self-conscious of the way I eat. I think for the next few weeks I will be coming into work for a few hours. I will no longer stay late with Sesshomaru. He is Kagura's problem not mine. Leave me a list of what you need done each day. I will have everything done…I have overworked myself too much."

"Yes you have overworked yourself. I will leave you a list of things to do on your desk. I will pull Sango in to sub for you…let me know if you need time off. Just shoot me a text message. I hope you take care of yourself Rin."

"Thanks yasha…I will take care of myself. I plan to do so starting now…I refuse to depend on anyone else to do it for me. I really appreciate you giving me a ride back to the office to get my car."

"Well with the look my father was giving me…you seemed to have won him over, so I really can't refuse…what is it about you that everyone wants to protect? You just have that aura about you that makes everyone close to you want to keep you safe from everything."

"I don't know…maybe my kindness is something to value…I don't know. I am just an average girl." Rin said looking out the window once again, "an average girl that seems to have no luck with men."

"Guys are assholes Rin…you are better off without them. You do not need a guy to bring you down. Especially guys like Sesshomaru and Koga." Inuyasha said making his point.

"Thanks Inuyasha…I needed that pep talk." Rin smiled at Inuyasha.

"So…how common is the name Reina?" Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Rin said acting dumb.

"Well Rin…your full name is Reina Juno…and Sesshomaru's little friend was also named Reina…you are the only two Reina's I have heard of. I don't know anyone else in Japan named Reina." Inuyasha stated.

"You never knew Reina Taiyoukai. You never saw her. You have only heard about her through your father and brother." Rin growled.

"How would you know that unless you were her…I am not dumb Rin…I saw the way you and Sesshomaru blushed when dad told the story of you two. Why would you blush if it weren't about you? In addition, to make it even more obvious two girls named Reina has trained with Fawn. Why did you not tell anyone that you are fine?" Inuyasha asked not understanding.

"Well hell Inuyasha…why don't you say that shit a little bit louder. I do not think the rest of the world heard you. Shit…I cannot believe you figured it out. Too many people know…Inu-papa knew it the second he saw me, Cookie knew too. Sesshomaru had not figured it out yet…and here it is you figured it out without even knowing me while I was Lady of the southwestern lands. I am going to have to tell Sesshomaru…it is not right that you know and not he. Fuck…why can't you be fucking stupid for once? You do not understand a thing about me Inuyasha…you do not know the danger that comes with knowing my secret. I have been able to hide from the demons that killed my father for fifteen fucking years…and now my past has come to bite me in my royal ass." Rin growled in frustration.

"That is so unlady like…such a potty mouth…my poor ears." Inuyasha teased, "I'm sorry Rin…I won't say anything if that is what you are worried about…especially to the ice prick. I would love to see the look on his face when he finds out his little friend is alive and well right under his damn nose."

Rin chewed on her lip as they pulled into the parking lot of Tashi corp. She was deliberating on what to do. She sighed heavily when Inuyasha stopped right in front of her car. "Inuyasha can you do me a favor?" Rin asked in a low voice.

"Anything Rin." Inuyasha said a little worried.

"Could you tell your father to call me tomorrow, when Sesshomaru isn't around…please," Rin asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure…Be careful going home Rin." Inuyasha said as he watched her get out of his car and go to her own.

Rin sat behind the wheel of her car sighing heavily. She was disgusted at how fast her life became a living hell. How could so much go wrong in so little time? "Ok Rin…get it together…let's get your ass home and make a plan on our next move." Rin said to herself aloud. With that thought in mind, she put her car in gear and headed home.

Kenji had been out for most of the day running in the direction Fawn had gone. He found himself in the southeastern lands where Fawn's family lived. He had not been there since he was a kit. It had not changed much since he was last there. He was greeted by a woman with silver and blue hair and deep purple eyes. She was a hanyou by the looks of her and he could tell she was half miko and half fire and ice fox demon by the smell of her. She had soft features and kind eyes. However, her intent gaze said not to underestimate her. "It is nice to see you again Kenji…I assume you are here for your cousin?" the woman said in a singsong voice. He always loved it when she talked.

"You know me so well Lady Ember…and may I say you are looking as beautiful as ever." Kenji smiled at his childhood friend. He had not realized how much he had missed her until now.

"You are still a smooth talker as always…are you still the fun loving fox I know and loved?" Ember laughed before becoming serious, "How is my niece? Is she well? Who is looking after my little Reina?"

"Your niece is a handful…so much like your sister every day. A beautiful, free spirit…she has her mother's breath taking smile. It melts my heart every time she shines it my way. She was well the last time I saw. She is no longer a little girl Ember. She is now a grown woman…she does not need anyone looking after her anymore. She is a force to be reckoned with…she nearly floored Fawn the one night before Fawn left us." Kenji said giving Ember one of his irresistible smiles, "So my dear Ember…where is my cousin?"

"Well you nosey fox…if you must know she is in my study reading a few books about the crystal. I cannot believe she forgot to grab the book of legends. I cannot get into the Taiyoukai Manor…it is under Inutashio Tashi's care. He has a security unit patrolling the land not allowing anyone access. Fawn has made several attempts and failed miserably. She does not think the book is there anymore. Therefore, she is trying to learn as much as she can about the crystal history to refresh her memory. She has assured me that you were to look after my niece…no matter how grown she is…she needs to have a bodyguard. She must be kept safe."

"You don't have to remind of how special that girl is Ember…I know how special she is. She is safe…I am not irresponsible…I would not have left her if she was not being kept safe. I have an important matter to discuss with Fawn…you are welcome to listen in since it pertains to your niece. Would you be so kind and escort me to my cousin." Kenji said holding out his hand to his friend to lead the way. She smiled linking her arm through his enjoying his company. She had to admit that he had grown into a very good-looking fox.

It didn't take long to get to the study, and there they found Fawn's nose in a book looking frustrated her hair a mess from constantly running her hand through her hair. She looked absolutely frustrated and like she hadn't slept in days. There were purple circles under her elegant eyes, and her mouth pursed in obvious disappointment.

"You keep your mouth in that frown any longer it is going to freeze like that. You look like hell Fawn." Kenji said in his observation. Fawn's head shot up in surprise her eyes wide looking around the room for Rin. When it was obvious that Rin was not present, and Kenji stood there with Ember, Fawn glared at her cousin, "Kenji…why are you here? Please tell me you haven't brought Reina here?"

"No Rin is not here with me…she is still in Tokyo." Kenji said in a serious voice.

"WHAT! KENJI YOU SWORE TO ME THAT YOU WOULD KEEP HER SAFE WHILE I WAS GONE! THAT MEANT NOT LEAVING HER SIDE DAMN IT!" Fawn erupted with rage ready to kill her cousin.

"Chill out Fawn…Rin is safe. There are urgent matters that have called me here to find you. Ember dear…you might as well sit for this too." Kenji said in the most serious voice Ember had ever heard him use. She was absolutely terrified.

"What happened Kenji?" Fawn asked studying her cousin's behavior.

"Rin got sick yesterday morning…she apparently fainted at work, in front of her boss, and he took her to his house to be treated by his demoness housekeeper. She ran about a 105 fever. I did not find this out until she called me after she woke up from having broken the fever in just a few hours. I did not think she was supposed to get sick…like ever. But whatever caused her to get so sick has also did something to her…it apparently broke the memory seal you placed on her. She remembers who she really is…she was still piecing everything together when I saw her last. However, she is not happy finding out that you tampered with her memory. We do not know what we should do now. The housekeeper at the Tashi manor recognized Reina from when she was younger, but the Taiyoukai survivors do not know what had happened to the crystal. Therefore, that part is safely hidden." Kenji explained.

"Fawn…why did you tamper with Reina's memory? You had no right to lock away who she is." Ember looked at Fawn in disapproval.

"Ember…you have no idea what Reina and I both had been through. She had become traumatized at watching her father die in front of her eyes. She had nightmares for the first month we lived with Kenji. She had been afraid of going to sleep and forced herself to stay up so she would not have that terrible night replaying in her dreams. It got to the point where she was a lifeless zombie…a shell sitting there no light in her beautiful green eyes. No hint of a smile on her lips. It broke my heart to see her like that. I used most of my power to create a lock on her memories giving her a new identity…a new life. After that, she was the little girl I knew and loved. So do not criticize me for doing what was best for her. Let her be mad…she will understand one day." Fawn growled defending her actions.

"Your right I don't know what you both had been through…but I can imagine what it was like for her. Just like I hadn't been there when my sister died." Ember growled.

"You know that wasn't my fault Ember…we were attacked and you knew we had Reina with us when that happened. Airey would not listen to me when I told her to go inside with Reina. Reina has her mother's stubbornness as well. Airey was my best friend and she died in my arms. So do not go pointing fingers at me for everything." Fawn growled back at Ember.

*Flashback*

Lady Airey sat in a rocking chair with her two year old daughter as Fawn sat with several of her aunts around the coffee table drinking tea and chattering. Fawn couldn't help but to notice that the little girl was fighting sleep. She walked over to Lady Airey and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She is just fussy…she is in a new place and doesn't want to go to sleep. She is like her father afraid of missing something. I guess I wouldn't have had it any other way." Lady Airey smiled down at the baby in her arms.

Fawn studied the little girl noticing her features were once again changing…she was born with blue speckled gold eyes, and now they were more of a bright emerald. Her hair was black with silver streaks, and now it was brown with thick blue and silver streaks. She was turning into her own person. She had an icy blue streak across each cheek and marks on her eyelids that made it look like she wore makeup all the time. Fawn could not help but to smile when Reina stopped crying for a minute and smiled up at Fawn flashing her pearly white fangs. She was already the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen. "I can happily say Airey, that your daughter has your wonderful smile. I am glad everything on her is not her father. There is some of you in her too." Fawn smiled down at the tired little girl.

Airey stopped rocking for a minute to give her friend a pointed look basically telling her to back off. Reina apparently didn't like that and began to wail. Lady Airey smiled brushing back her long silver and blue streaked hair smiling down at Reina with her deep ocean blue eyes. The marks on her face was the same icy blue markings Reina has. "Shhhh my darling…you are soo tired…time for a nap." Lady Airey said softly before starting to sing, "You are my angel, you are my everything.

You mean more than anything

When I see your smile so lovely and bright

Makes the world seem right.

At times you can act, like such a little girl,

But in my eyes, you are the world.

I wish you health and happiness for all time,

And may the world be kind.

Whenever you are feeling down,

Whenever you are feeling blue.

All you have to do is sing this song

Remember I'll be watching over you

Please grow up with hope in your heart,

I will always be with you.

Please go on with a dream in your heart,

I will always be with you."

"I can't believe she fell asleep…" Fawn whispered amazed at the fact that Reina fell asleep listening to her mother singing.

"My mother use to sing me that song when I was little…if you use the right tone, you can put her at ease. She loves hearing my voice. Rengae can never put her to bed. She is my little girl." Lady Airey whispered smiling down at her daughter, "I can't get over how much I love her."

"She is definitely like her momma…you both have an aura around you that makes anyone want to protect you and be at your side. I know she will grow up to look just like you…despite having her father's eyes." Fawn sighed.

"Hey, I love that she has her father's eyes. I fell in love with his eyes before I fell in love with the rest of him. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…and it is strange for him to have green eyes for him being an inuyoukai…they normally have gold or amber eyes. You really need to give Rengae a break Fawn…he is my mate and is the father of my darling little angel. He is really a kind and loving person. He has not uttered one bad word about you. So I don't want to hear you making little comments about him unless they are positive." Lady Airey said glaring at her friend.

"Fine I promise to give him the benefit of the doubt." Fawn sighed giving into her friend.

Within the next few minutes, shouts were being heard outside about being under attack. Lady Airey quickly stood up as Fawn rushed to look out the window seeing that demons were everywhere attacking the fire fox clan…attacking her cousins. Fawn growled seeing her aunts rush out to join the fight. "Airey, take Reina and follow Misty to safety. I will come back for you two when it is safe." Fawn barked at her Friend eager to join the fight as soon as her friend gets to safety.

"I love you my darling Reina… I will be back in a little bit." Lady Airey whispered to her daughter kissing her forehead as she turned to Misty saying, "Take Reina somewhere safe within the house. Do not move until Fawn or I come for her. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Lady. I will keep the little princess safe." Misty said taking Reina from Lady Airey rushing into the kitchen with the little princess.

"Damn It Airey! I said for YOU AND REINA to go with Misty. You are not going out there to fight. You have more on the line." Fawn growled standing in front of her friend.

"Don't start with me Fawn…that is my family out there too being attacked. I refuse to stand by to let everyone die while I hide with my daughter. If heaven forbids everyone dies and those demons come in…I cannot fight them off while trying to protect Reina. This way I know Reina is taken care of while I fight to protect her and my family." Lady Airey argued making her point.

"Fine…promise me that if there is too many of them you will turn around and get both you and Reina out of here." Fawn said making demands of her friend.

"I promise I will be careful Fawn and if shit gets too deep I will make my daughter my priority and get both of us out of here." Lady Airey swore her oath in the utmost serious tone.

Fawn nodded leading the way into battle. They fought long and hard. Many of the enemy demons fell within the first few minutes by both Fawn and Lady Airey's hand. It seemed as the hours past that the enemy just seemed to multiply. Fawn became surrounded as she fought exhaustedly. Lady Airey saw her friend in trouble and ran to help her out. Another demon came out of nowhere striking a fatal blow to Lady Airey's side. She saved her friend, which cost her, her own life in return. She fell into Fawn's arms coughing up blood. Fawn picked up her best friend and jetted with demon speed deep into the woods away from the battle and any surrounding demons. She kneeled on the damp forest floor sitting Lady Airey on the ground holding her upper body up with her arm. "You stupid, stupid girl…why did you do that? I was supposed to be protecting both you and Reina. Not you protect me. Rengae is going to blame me for your death." Fawn cried.

"Fawn…that is one thing you don't give Rengae credit. He is a very understanding man. He has always respected you. He will not hold this against you because he knows me all too well. I could not just stand there and watch my best friend be slaughtered from behind. So I got careless…I do not regret it…especially if I was able to save someone I loved. I love you like a sister Fawn…I always have. I want you to help Rengae raise Reina…she needs you there to sing her my song. She loves you very much and will need someone to tell her stories of her very wild mother. When I pass…take the crystal to Ember…she will know what to do until the new guardian is decided…don't touch the crystal with your bare hand…it might try to absorb in you. It will destroy you if that happens. Make sure you tell everyone I Love them." Lady Airey whispered losing strength rapidly.

"No…don't talk like that Airey. You are going to be fine. Let me get you to Rengae…he is a dog demon…he can heal you with his saliva." Fawn cried trying to gather her friend in her arms to run towards the Taiyoukai manor.

"Silly Fawn..." Lady Airey breathed out as she reached her hand to touch Fawn's cheek. With those last two words, her arm dropped letting out her last breath as she died. The Crystal floated out of her body. Tears streamed down Fawn's face as she gently laid her friend down on the soft grass, tearing off a piece of her shirt to grab the crystal with, wrapping it up good so she could place it in her pocket. With the crystal safely in her pocket, Lady Airey's body began to fade into nothing. As if she was never there, which made Fawn cry even harder. Fawn forced herself together thinking about Reina still back at the house with Misty. She had to get that little girl out of there.

Fawn ran as fast as her body would carry her killing any demon that stood in her way. She smashed through the back door sniffing out Reina's scent. Misty had hidden them in the large pantry behind the sacks of potatoes trying to soothe the little princess that had been woken up from her peaceful slumber. "Come on Misty we have to get out of here…the battle is too fierce." Fawn barked in urgency.

"Miss Fawn I can't leave…not while our land is under attack. You take the little princess and the Lady, and get them far from here." Misty said handing Reina over to Fawn.

"The Lady is dead…I promised to get the princess to safety. There is no point for you to die out there Misty. Everyone else is fleeing…it is time that we did too." Fawn said trying not to cry again.

"Our beloved Lady is dead…Oh no…" Misty gasped in horror.

"Yes…now let's go or we are all dead." Fawn said in a cold tone.

"Miss Fawn you go ahead I will make sure no one follows you. I am not just a hired hand around here, but a very loyal Demoness to Lord Rengae and Lady Airey. I may not look like much, but I will take down whoever tries to cross me…Go or escape will be impossible." Misty said rushing past Fawn to make sure the coast was clear.

Fawn ran with all of her might south to the Fire and Ice clan where Ember resided with the rest of their family. Reina cried the whole time to the southeast tribe. Fawn collapsed at Ember's door shaking, clutching the child to her chest.

"Fawn?...Oh my heavens you have Reina! Where's Airey?" Ember rushed over to take the crying child out of Fawn's arms, as Fawn wailed hearing the name of her dead friend.

"We were attacked while visiting the fire fox clan. Airey…is gone. There was nothing I could do…we were all surrounded and she refused to sit out of the fight. I couldn't save her…" Fawn cried, "She told me to bring you the crystal, and tell everyone she loves them."

"No…She can't be dead…You're Lying!" Ember shouted at Fawn in disbelief.

Fawn glared coldly at Ember standing up wiping the tears away from her dirt and blood streaked face, digging her hand into her pocket holding up the piece of crystal wrapped cloth. The crystals blue light shone through the cloth reacting to Ember's miko powers. "Oh My Heavens!" Ember cried out in shock leaving up against the door for support, "Come inside quickly!"

Ember went inside the house humming Lady Airey's song to Reina quieting the child as Fawn leaned over the sink washing the blood off her face and arms. Tears still streaming down her face. It didn't take long for Ember to calm Reina down and laid her on the couch, so that she could go talk to Fawn. Fawn was patting her face dry with a dish towel, when Ember returned giving her the most hated glare of all time. Fawn sat there for the next two hours telling Ember exactly what happened and what Airey had said. "Why did I have to bring you the crystal?" Fawn asked returning Ember's glare.

"Because I am half miko…plus I am the fastest demon in our clan. The plan was that if heaven forbids anything happened to Airey, I was to be given the crystal to go let the power rub off on the land making any demon in search of it run around in circles, until it is decided on the next guardian. I am going to have to leave soon before the scent of the crystal taints our town. What happened to Airey's body?" Ember inquired breathing a heavy sigh.

"It faded into thin air…as if her body was made of ice melting in a hot desert. What's worse…Reina is never going to know how wonderful her mother was." Fawn said wiping away the fresh tears spilling down her cheek.

"Well you will have to be sure to tell Reina the adventures of Airey, and make sure she knows that her mommy had loved her very much." Ember said giving Fawn a gentle smile. She couldn't stay mad at Fawn, now knowing that she had held her sister as she died. Fawn seemed to be beating herself up more than Ember ever could. They were both grieving for the loss of someone very special. "Fawn…I want you to take my car and take Reina back home and tell Rengae the news. I am going upstairs to change into my running clothes and grab the essentials that I can stuff into my pocket without having to carry a bag or have it slow me down. I will see you again when this is all over." Ember said pulling Fawn into a sisterly hug before running upstairs to grab what she needed.

*End of Flashback*

"Can we focus on the present and not dredge up the past please." Kenji said rubbing his temples. Women were so complicated. Fawn snapped out of her thoughts at Kenji's comment rethinking about everything she had just heard…when realization hit her.

"Fine… let me get this straight…so now Reina remembers everything, and is staying at the Tashi Manor…wait a minute...You left her at the TASHI MANOR!" Fawn exploded wanting to leap across the table to kill her cousin.

"Yeah…what is wrong with that?" Kenji asked not seeing the problem.

"The one person I wanted to keep her from, you just pushed her into his grasp! Kenji how could you!"

"He seemed like an ok guy, and she is with the house keeper…uh what was her name….um it was a food name…uhh."

"Cookie…"

"Yea that was it…she knew Rin since she was a baby…I figured she was safe with Cookie there."

"So the old woman survived the attack…well this should be interesting." Fawn mumbled intrigued all of a sudden.

"Ok…what the hell is going on…wait a minute…the Tashi's were the ones that took over the control of the manor. Reina is staying with them. Maybe this isn't so bad…She is your excuse for going over there and then you can have Inutashio let you into the manor." Ember said in a serious tone, "I am going with you. I haven't seen my niece since the day you and Rengae declared her the guardian of the crystal. I am still not happy that you both turned her into a defenseless human."

"She is not defenseless. I have trained her since we changed her human…Reina can take care of herself…whether or not I want to admit that. Besides, she may not be human for much longer…When she is extremely mad her eyes flash red. Reina's demon form is showing signs that the seal is becoming weak. If she keeps her calm then when she hits the age forty, she will be a full blooded demoness again." Fawn said not happy either, "Hopefully by then we can find out who is the main one after the crystal, and take care of them quietly."

"Since Reina is fully grown you should have no excuse as to why you can't start looking for the person. I am still going with you to see my niece. Maybe I can help perfect the seal so that her demon form doesn't break out." Ember sighed not believing what she is offering to do.

"Ok Sounds like a plan! See I knew you ladies could work it out…So…when do we leave?" Kenji said leaning back pleased with himself.

"In the morning, we should be home by Sunday night. I want you to call Reina and let her know we are picking her up from the Tashi Manor Sunday night." Fawn said still disgusted that Rin is with the last person she had ever wanted Rin to be with.

A/N: Ok I am finally finished with this chapter…12 pages later. I want to also make a disclaimer that I do not own Lady Airey's song. That song is called 'Let's go on' (cherry mother) from Rhapsody- a musical adventure. I felt that it was the perfect song to use. I have it on my ipod and was listening to it as I wrote the flashback of Lady Airey. So I had to use the song. I hope it all makes sense and that you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on it.

-Kagome7304


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: HI! Remember ME! Ok….how many of you want to kill me? *looks at all the hands popping up* Wow…that many…well if I begged for mercy will that spare my life? No…..well How about this New Chapter…OOOOO AHHHHH! Read it and tell me if I am forgiven…

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything…

**Re-Cap:** _Rin's Re-Cap:_

"_Could you tell your father to call me tomorrow, when Sesshomaru isn't around...please?" Rin asked with pleading eyes._

"_Sure…Be careful going home Rin." Inuyasha said as he watched her get out of his car and go to her own._

_Rin sat behind the wheel of her car sighing heavily. She was disgusted at how fast her life became a living hell. How could so much go wrong in so little time? "ok Rin…get it together…let's get your ass home and make a plan on our next move." Rin said to herself aloud. With that thought in mind, she put her car in gear and headed home._

**Chapter 10:**

Rin tiredly tossed her keys on the counter along with her phone. Her duffle bag sat by the steps ready to be taken upstairs. She went into the kitchen making herself a cup of tea. Mint Tea always seemed to relax her anytime she felt uneasy. Maybe she was just paranoid…She had locked herself in the house like Fort Knox. With the millionth deep sigh, Rin curled up on the couch with her phone in one hand and her cup of tea in the other hand. She dialed Kenji's number to give him an update.

"What's wrong?" Kenji answered the phone concerned.

"Why does something have to be wrong? I can't call you to see if you found Fawn or just to say 'hi Kenji, I miss you.'" Rin retorted.

"Oh Kami, Kenji you are rubbing off on her." A woman on the other end laughed angelically in a singsong voice.

"Sometimes that isn't a good thing. Especially when she uses it against me." Kenji said annoyed.

"…who's that?" Rin asked curiously.

"You will see when we get home…" Kenji said before being cut off by a more familiar voice.

"Make sure you are ready to go tomorrow. We will be picking you up from the Tashi Manor." Fawn growled.

"Well…that is one of the reasons I am calling…I am home…I'm not at Sesshomaru's house." Rin sighed.

"Kenji, you left Reina at Sesshomaru Tashi's house…you failed to mention that…" Fawn scolded Kenji before realization hit her, "wait a minute…your home? Reina...Kenji said you remember everything…I am sure you remember Sesshomaru…what happened?"

"Fawn, would you leave the girl alone. Stop being overbearing." The singsong woman growled.

"I am not being overbearing, Ember. She and Sesshomaru were inseparable when they were younger. She gets reunited with her best friend and she is home within a day…doesn't that seem odd to you Ember?" Fawn growled before turning her attention back to the phone, "What happened Reina…did he do something to you?"

"I rather not talk about it over the phone. Can you come home? I need to talk with you…Inu-papa…I mean Inutashio is supposed to call me soon. I want to go home…to the Taiyoukai manor…I don't have all of my memory…something is missing…like it's blocked. In addition, papa's will was never found…so his company is trying to merge. Things are happening, and I need answers." Rin said in a serious voice.

"She sounds like her Father…," the woman choked with tears mumbled aloud.

"No…she is definitely her mother…" Fawn corrected, "Ok Reina…we are heading home within the next five minutes. I will see you in the morning sweet heart."

"Ok Fawn…I will see you all in the morning." Rin said hanging up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why did she leave with Inuyasha, when she is staying the weekend with me?" Sesshomaru said getting annoyed. Inutashio was making it difficult for Sesshomaru to receive any type of answer. It was like pulling teeth.

"She feels more comfortable with Inuyasha, and correction she was staying with you. Cookie just called moments before you walked in. She is demanding to know what you did to Rin…you chased away yet another girl…and I liked that one…but I guess in this case it would be best not to get involved with that girl. Especially since, she works for your brother and all. Do not want an office scandal. Not to forget that she is a human and the Great Sesshomaru Tashi doesn't get involved with humans." Inutashio said in a serious voice.

"…" Sesshomaru did not know what to say. For once in his life, he was speechless.

"He is still here?" Inuyasha scoffed walking into the study looking at his brother with disgust.

"What do you want half-breed?" Sesshomaru growled feeling even more hatred towards his half-brother more now than he has ever felt before.

"I have something to talk to dad about. Since you are here, I can inform you on some changes happening at the office. From now on if you need something at the office, use your own damn assistant and stay away from mine. Rin has requested to work a few hours. She has been overworked…Especially with you requesting her to stay late several nights a week. I have to call Sango later and ask her to fill in for Rin. I will not be pleased if I lose my assistant cause of you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha I can assure you that nothing unprofessional had happened between Rin and I. I will talk with her Monday." Sesshomaru said in his icy 'I'm not pleased' tone.

"Oh really Sesshomaru…nothing unprofessional happened. So sparring for five hours straight in your basement with a co-worker is professional. Licking your co-worker's wounds is professional. I would hate to see what you consider unprofessional behavior." Inuyasha growled, "Do us all a favor and stay away from her asshole. Follow your own rules for once and stay away from the human!"

"Enough both of you…Sesshomaru, you need to go home and face the wrath of Cookie. While I deal with your brother." Inutashio bellowed standing up from his desk.

Sesshomaru growled getting up, storming out of the study. Inutashio glared at his youngest son before saying, "Inuyasha, one of these days Sesshomaru is going to kill you, and I just might let him. You overstepped your boundaries. Rin is your employee not your ward, you have no right to tell him to stay away from her. I understand about possibly losing her due to whatever may have had happened between the two. She is a grown woman and your brother is a grown man…so you need to mind your own business."

"If anything happens to her at work I have to answer to her guardian…uh whatever her name was…"

"Fawn…you would have to answer to Fawn. Rest at ease Inuyasha, that demoness has bigger problems to deal with, and she is not here to do anything to you." Inutashio sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's not the point dad. If she hears what happened between Sesshomaru and Rin she will have my head as well as the ice prince. Are you going to be the one that tells her that Sesshomaru pulled the restless card on Rin and lured her to his bed? Thank Kami she played it smart and woke up before him. Then they sparred for five hours straight…he even tried to kiss her until you interrupted them. He end up saying something hurtful and broke her heart." Inuyasha growled before adding calmly, "Oh and before she kills me for not saying this now while I am thinking about it…your daughter wants you to call her."

"No I was not aware of half of that…Sesshomaru really must like that girl…he is just in denial. I know what he said that was so hurtful and I do not think he ever realized for her to hear it. Rin is a smart girl, she knows what she is doing so do not worry so much Inuyasha. I will deal with Fawn if the occasion calls for it. Now that we have that settled what does Kagome want to talk to me about and why didn't she just call me herself." Inutashio asked.

"No not Kagome…Your adopted daughter Reina Taiyoukai. You know the girl I took home. I am not as clueless as Sesshomaru. Before you even say a word, you do not have to lay threats on me. Rin has already done that, plus I am scared of the demoness she lives with." Inuyasha said plopping down in a chair.

"I am glad she laid the threats down. Whatever she had said goes double for me…I will not hesitate in being the cause of your demise in order to keep that girl safe…there is still a lot you do not understand. I do not know what is going on in that girl's head…she tells you but will not tell Sesshomaru. He has more of a right to know than you do."

"Rin said the same thing. It is probably the reason why she wants you to call her. She really wants to take it easy though…she did not seem well. I do not care who she really is…she is still my assistant and my friend. I do care about her as strictly a friend. I think there was more to her reason for leaving than what she had let on."

"Well…thanks for letting me know. I will take it from here. You go ahead, go home to your mate, and do not forget to give Sango a call. I need to find out what my darling Reina wants." Inutashio sighed leaning back in his chair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin paced around the house, feeling restless. She had done all the laundry, unpacked her stuff, and even tidied up the workout room. Exhaustion was coursing adrenaline through her body keeping her up and restless. Raw emotions ran through her mind making her as schitzie as the white rabbit from Alice in wonderland. 'Come on Rin…you have to pull yourself together.' Rin thought to herself leaning on the counter in the kitchen. She jumped up three feet when her phone buzzed scaring her half to death.

"Hello." Rin said annoyed for being scared so easily.

"You wanted me to call, sweetheart. Is everything ok? Do you want me to come over?" Inutashio said concerned.

"I'm fine Inu-papa…I am glad Inuyasha gave you my message. I need a favor." Rin said feeling a bit shy.

"What do you need?"

"I want to go home…how soon can you have the Taiyoukai manor ready for me?"

"Three weeks…with one condition…Sesshomaru comes with us."

"Fine…he comes, so does Fawn…I am feeling really restless….I feel that there is something at the manor that I need. In addition, I am feeling a bit paranoid…I really need to sort through my thoughts. Fawn is going to be here in the morning."

"Good…well I am calling from my cell. If you need me, no matter the time, just call or text me. Are you sure you do not want me to come over…it does not sound like you are all right. I will let you know when the manor will be ready. It will need a good cleaning for the return of its princess. I am sure you will fit into your mother's clothes. I will have them placed in your room. Is there anything else I can do for you, my little princess?"

"No Inu-papa…that's all I needed. Thank you. I am all right…I just need to relax and get myself together. I love you Inu-papa." Rin said in a low voice. It was clear that she was tired.

"Love you too my darling angel. You have had a very hectic forty-eight hours. Sweet dreams Reina." Inutashio smiled his voice filled with the amount of love a father could have for his daughter, before he hung up.

Rin sighed contently going into the kitchen grabbing a few small knives to sleep with in order to settle the fear she felt. Her emotions were starting to catch up with her memories, happiness, anger, love, joy, sadness, fear, and pain. Exhaustion pulled Rin into a deep slumber.

_***Rin's Dream***_

_Rin was standing in a foggy manor as screams echoed the halls, and fire could be seen through the windows. From the looks of it she was in her childhood room. A little girl groaned from the bed, cranky from being woken up from a peaceful slumber. The little girl sat up in her bed looking right at Rin. Her dazzling green eyes locked onto Rin's. To Rin's amazement she was staring at her 8-year-old self._

"_It's about time you got here. We have to move quickly, the bad demon can't get the crystal." Little Reina said jumping out of her bed fully dressed in her warm up clothes._

"_I'm sorry…Fawn locked away my memories. The crystal is safe, we got away safely." Rin said not believing, that her mini-self was giving her lip._

"_I know…I have been trapped in this horrible place for a very long time…not being able to grow. Constantly repeating this nightmare over and over again….Never mind the rest. You have to help me get out of here so you can start healing." Mini Reina scolded._

"_How?"_

"_Show me the way you took…I can't find the special door. In this world I have the crystal…you don't. The crystal can't exist in two places. You must gather the courage to keep me safe or the bad demon will win and kill us."_

"_You are wiser beyond your years. How do you know all of this if you have been trapped in here the whole time?"_

"_I am you. I see every thought, and feel every emotion. Plus I have explored parts of the manor finding out information…more like your memories. You lost your will to fight with your heart. Anger clouds your ability to think clearly. I can feel you are trying to be logical as you slowly lose your sanity. Freeing me will gain something you lost back. The one thing I can agree with is that there is something missing. There is still a few locked doors…we need to open them."_

"_Ok Reina…let's go." Rin said taking her mini-self's hand guiding her down the hallway towards the secret passage her and fawn took to get away. Rin felt more confident knowing when to hide and when to move fast. They were almost home free when Naraku came out of nowhere. Rin shoved Reina into the passage, telling her to run and to not stop for anything._

"_Do you think you can win against me little princess? I will destroy you and then destroy that child you are trying to protect. I will get the crystal." Naraku snarled, his red eyes boring holes into Rin's green ones._

"_No…I will fight to the bitter end in order to give her a chance at survival." Rin growled blocking the entrance to the passage. She gripped her hands into fists, feeling something in both hands. She looked down and found two knives enclosed in her hands ready to be used._

_Naraku made the mistake of attacking first. Rin dodged with ease moving swiftly planting solid kicks when she couldn't get close enough with the knives. There was a few openings and she was able to slice into his body. He growled at himself for not being on his game. Rin growled her eyes flashed red causing her to move faster making swifter hits and deeper wounds on Naraku. When he grew weak from the blood loss, he disappeared in a puff of purple mist. Rin ran down the passage finding Reina waiting nervously for her. _

"_What happens now? We are safe." Rin asked kneeling down looking Reina in her wide green eyes._

"_I don't know…I never thought I'd make it this far. I do know you are no longer the scared little girl. I am here with you now, it is time to stop running. We are the crystal guardian and Lady of the South Western lands. It is time the world was made aware." Reina said, "Don't let your guard down."_

_***End of Rin's Dream***_

The sound of the front door opening snapped Rin awake, and instinctly threw one of the kitchen knives. The knife whizzed in front of Kenji's face missing his nose by nearly two inches before being pierced into the door. The knife's blade went half way into the hard wood as if it was stuck in butter. Kenji's face paled looking at the knife before turning his head to a half awake Rin, who had another knife in her hand ready to throw as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve that?" Kenji exclaimed giving Rin a hurt puppy dog look.

"Oh Kenji I'm sorry…I didn't mean to throw it at you…it was just a reflex." Rin said looking at Kenji and then the knife.

"Not bad for your first knife throw Reina…I can't help but to wonder why you are sleeping on the couch with a couple of kitchen knives. They are for food not for throwing." Fawn said walking past Kenji heading over to Rin, "Yuck…you smell like that wretched dog…"

Rin rolled her eyes ignoring Fawn's comment. She just wanted to enjoy the feel of safety snuggled into Fawn's side. "I'm sorry for being such a brat…I know you have done your best with what was thrown at you." Rin whispered to Fawn.

"Reina…you were right…somewhat…I was being overbearing and protective. I didn't want to fail in protecting you like I failed protecting your mother." Fawn said hugging Rin tight, "So tell me why you were sleeping on the couch with the kitchen knives?"

"…I was scared." Rin mumbled not sure whether to tell Fawn of her discoveries, "Memories just kept flooding my mind and that horrifying night hit me really hard. I am better now…and I have made a decision…I want to go back to the Taiyoukai manor. Inutashio is having the manor prepared for my return."

"WHAT! NO! Reina you will NOT be going back to that place. I won't have it! You won't be safe there…it has already been attacked once. I can't risk you going back there." Fawn fumed holding Rin at arm length with wide eyes.

"If Reina wants to go back to the manor, you have no say about it Fawn. She is grown and no longer needs you to make decisions for her." A familiar singsong voice growled came from the doorway. Rin looked over to find a Hanyou woman with silver and blue hair with deep purple eyes.

"Ember, please don't encourage her. She needs to be kept safe…I thought you were going to side with me on things. That is the only reason I agreed to bring you here." Fawn growled back at the woman.

"Fawn…who is she?" Rin inquired.

Before Ember could answer, Fawn sighed making the introductions, "Reina…this your mother's half-sister, Ember. Ember…As you must already have guessed this is Reina…"

"I have family still alive? You kept me from them this whole time? Fawn…how could you. I mean I understand why you did…but how could you stand all the lies." Rin said stepping away from Fawn as if she was a stranger.

"It wasn't easy Rin…trust me when I say it tore her up inside, having to break promises to you and lie to you. But she did it to keep you safe." Kenji piped in from taking the knives to the kitchen.

"The past no longer matters Reina…Let's focus on the here and now. You have grown into such a beautiful woman. Your mother would be so proud of how beautiful you are….even now as a human I can still see so much of both your parents in you." Ember smiled walking to Rin's side with tears of joy in her eyes. She gently touched Rin's face in a loving motherly way before pulling her into a tight hug. "I never thought I would ever see you again baby girl."

"Well…here I am alive and well. Our bonding will have to be placed on hold. There is so much I have to do in the next few weeks, and Fawn…if I can't return to my demon form then you need to teach me how to fight with a variety of weapons. Sesshomaru doesn't know it yet…but he will be returning my father's weapons he took from the second study. My first priority is to secure the future of Taiyoikai Industry. I will be returning to the office only a few days a week for a few hours in the morning…which will only last for the next three weeks. When I return to the Taiyoukai manor, I will no longer be coming back to Tokyo. There are things I need to look for…I feel like it is waiting for me to come back for it. It's time for the Lady of the Southwestern lands to return home." Rin said with a determined look on her face telling them this was not up for discussion.

"I really have a bad feeling about this Reina…are you sure you're ready to go back to the place that haunted your nightmares?" Fawn asked concerned feeling defeated.

'Not if you finally know who caused the nightmare.' Rin thought to herself before saying, "Something is calling me back…whether or not I am ready…I feel that I must go and retrieve what was left behind. The land is calling for me…I couldn't hear it till now.'

"Airey used to say that the land spoke to her. I guess it speaks to Reina too." Ember mumbled.

"I see that I am not going to win. Fine Reina….you win. I apparently am outnumbered here. As for allowing you to become a demon again….No! Right now you are safe as a human. No one will know the truth. Ember and I will need to modify it so that it wears off by the time you are forty. You will be able to handle the magnitude of power then." Fawn tried to compromise.

"Sounds reasonable…maybe modify it so that it slowly changes her over time. This way she is not taking it all at once." Ember said agreeing with Fawn.

"And the weapon training?" Rin huffed.

"You already know hand to hand combat. I will give you a few knives to keep with you. But your training will start when we make the move to the manor. You shouldn't need to defend yourself with us around. Now that all of this is settled…I think you should spend some time getting to know your aunt. Last time she saw you, you were only a toddler before your father and I hid your demon side." Fawn smiled sadly at Rin before heading up to her room.

Rin spent the entire afternoon listening to stories about her mother and how they were so much alike. It made Rin happy and has that feeling of being closer to her mother. Kenji dropped in on their conversation every now and then sending Ember into a tizzy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok….i am going to stop right there. I will have another chapter in a week or so. Sorry for the extremely LONG wait. I REALLY REALLY REALLY need your input so I know if I lost my touch or not. Plus….i want you all to tell me….do you want a small lemon before Sesshomaru finds out Rin is his friend Reina or after he finds out who Rin really is. Your answers will determine how long the next chapter will be.

-Kagome7304


End file.
